


Печать Повиновения

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная реальность. Клан Учиха вымер, как мамонты, Наруто одного возраста с Итачи. Итачи богатенький наследник, ему дико скучно в конохе и он покупает себе раба</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 глава

Наследнику клана Учиха было скучно. У него было все, что только мог пожелать себе человек, он был практически самым сильным шиноби в деревне. Итачи знал, что когда-нибудь он женится, заведет детей (эта мысль всегда вызывала у него усмешку),и от этих раздумий ему становилось еще скучнее. На сложные задания его не посылали - берегли, боялись потерять последнего из клана, кто обладал мощью Шарингана.

Иногда Итачи находил себе временное развлечение - девушек и юношей, которых тот с легкостью соблазнял. Наследник был хорош собой и беззастенчиво этим пользовался. Даже казекаге Песка, случалось, смотрел на него долгим, задумчивым взглядом и Итачи знал - сравнивает. Сравнивает с Узумаки Наруто, причем явно не в пользу последнего.

Сейчас Итачи ехал на торжественный вечер, посвященный заключению мира между вечно воюющими странами Огня и Ветра. Предстоял очередной скучный вечер.

После первого часа, когда Учиха был вынужден выслушивать дежурные фразы и поддерживать светскую беседу, его нашел Наруто и утащил к себе в кабинет, благо, прием проводился в резиденции хокагэ.

Итачи с сочувствием рассматривал Наруто, пока тот сидел и тихо всхлипывал, влохмачивая и без того непокорные волосы. Хокаге похудел, на его лице резче обозначились скулы, глаза потемнели.

Ни для кого в Конохе не было секретом, что Наруто встречается с казекаге Песка. Но вот то, что Гаара изменяет Узумаки, знали немногие.

\- Итачи, - Наруто поднял, наконец, глаза от стола. У него тряслись руки. - Почему он так? Я знаю, что Гаара неверен мне, но зачем же так - у всех на глазах, клеить Сая?

Итачи едва сдержал усмешку. Иногда через маску взрослого хокаге прорывался прежний Наруто, но, к сожалению, такие моменты были все реже и реже. Гаара исправно трепал нервы благоверному, добиваясь, видимо, нервного срыва, к чему Наруто был сейчас как никогда, близок.

\- Ему нравится это. Ты же знал, что Песчаный Демон ветренен и непостоянен, а ты еще и подыгрываешь ему.

Наруто тихо рассмеялся.

\- Гааре постоянно нужна новая добыча. Я видел, как он смотрит на тебя.

Учиха безучастно пожал плечами.

\- Ему ничего не светит.

\- Я знаю. Спасибо, - хокаге применил дзютсу Личины и превратился в... себя! Перед Итачи вновь стоял веселый хокаге без следа тревог на лице, но только Наруто протянул руку к двери, как та резко распахнулась. На пороге стоял взбешенный Гаара.

Он едва контролировал себя, возле него с негромким шипением вился песок. Казекаге не взял на прием свою тыкву, но, как мысленно отметил Итачи, свинья грязь всегда найдет.

Гаара задержал свой взгляд на нем и Учиха начал прикидывать - как бы уйти без потерь? Но, к счастью, гнев Гаары был направлен не на него.

-Что ты делаешь здесь, с ним? - зашипел он, глядя на Наруто. Тот виновато улыбнулся. Гаара подошел к нему, всмотрелся в лицо...

Итачи незаметно выскользнул за дверь - в комнате уже орали, что-то звякнуло, разбившись. Наследник клана Учиха вздохнул и наложил дзютсу Тишины на дверь. Ребятам это понадобится.

Инцидент с парочкой на время отвлек его от тяжелых мыслей, но возвращаться на прием не хотелось. Итачи незаметно спустился вниз, отпустил экипаж и отправился на тренировочную площадку. От скуки ему оставалось лишь одно средство - тренироваться до полной потери сил, чтобы только доползти до кровати и заснуть мертвым сном без сновидений.

Через несколько часов, когда парень вымотался, он наконец-то отправился домой.

В особняке горел свет, который выключали только после прибытия хозяина. Десять лет назад, когда Итачи было восемь лет, на клан Учиха напал странный мор и все умерли. А он остался. С тех пор ему казалось, что в темноте комнат он иногда видит призраки родственников, но, конечно же, это была неправда.

Парень сразу пошел в ванную и долго стоял под душем, смывая усталость и плохие мысли. Когда он вошел в спальню, на подушке его ждал конверт.

Итачи несколько секунд недоуменно смотрел на белый прямоугольник - он очень ясно выделялся на черном шелке, потом открыл конверт, адресованный ему.

Там было приглашение на закрытые элитные рабские торги. Рабов в Конохе было не так, чтобы очень много, но вот про такое он слышал впервые.

Завтра ночью, решил он. Завтра ночью он поедет на эти торги и, может быть, немного развлечется.

Вечером Итачи, одетый в глухой черный плащ с капюшоном, прошел в указанное здание. Там его встретили, и, не показывая вида, что узнали состоятельного клиента, провели в отдельную комнатку, откуда было прекрасно видно небольшую сцену.

К Итачи был приставлен специальный человек, который объяснял ему, что к чему и торговался бы, буде наследнику захочется купить раба.

На этом закрытом аукционе рабов не калечили и даже не ломали морально. У них были всего лишь небольшие печати на шее, что заставляли повиноваться хозяину.  
Правда, добавил осведомитель, есть еще категория опасных рабов. Эти до аукциона носят особые сдерживающие браслеты.

Наследнику клана Учиха принесли освежающие напитки и через несколько минут действие началось.

Итачи было скучно. Он видел, как на сцену выходили прелестные юноши и девушки, и даже чуть было не купил одного - симпатичного мальчишку лет 12,но остановился, увидев его испуганные глаза. Мальчишка надоел бы ему в первый же день.

За каждый лот отчаянно торговались, повышая цену до небес, потом раб уходил к хозяину.

Учиха уже собирался уходить, когда на сцену вышел мальчишка, чем-то странно приковывающий взгляд, и - в браслетах.

"Хм. Непокорный раб, значит."

Мальчишка с ненавистью смотрел на окружающих, но, подчиняясь приказу, вел себя пока не агрессивно, хотя Итачи видел - ему хотелось бы разнести все здесь.

Он позвал к себе распорядителя.

\- Я хочу его купить.

\- Господин, может, не надо? Это буйный раб, и, несмотря на его возраст, мы не рискуем снять браслеты.

\- Я покупаю его, - распорядитель мигом убежал торговаться, а Итачи продолжил разглядывать мальчишку.

На вид ему было лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать,не больше. Иссиня-черные волосы, слишком коротко остриженные сзади, топорщились на затылке, возле лица ложась ровными красивыми прядями. Бледная кожа, на шее хорошо видно печать Повиновения - мальчишку, как и всех до него, вывели без одежды, поэтому просматривалось хорошее телосложение. Он был слегка худощав, но ничего, это поправимо.

Пришел бледный и нервничающий распорядитель.

\- Господин, боюсь, я несколько превысил лимит...

\- Мальчишка мой? - спросил Итачи, не отрывая взгляда от своего нового приобретения.

\- Да. Желаете досмотреть аукцион до конца? Или пойдете смотреть покупку?

\- Пойду. И пусть его оденут. Я не желаю, чтобы нас кто-нибудь заметил на улице.

Через несколько минут Итачи уже наложил свою печать Повиновения на мальчишку. Распорядитель вертелся рядом, выдавая данные про новое приобретение Итачи.

-Окумару Саске, четырнадцать лет, жил в небольшой деревне в стране Рек. Во время последней стычки деревня была разрушена, и так Саске оказался у нас. Саске, поклонись господину!

Раб молчал. И даже не сдвинулся с места. Итачи усмехнулся. Похоже, раб не даст ему скучать.

\- Не нужно. Я сам скажу ему, что делать. Идем, - Итачи повернулся и, нисколько не сомневаясь, что Саске последует за ним, пошел к выходу, постоянно чувствуя между лопаток ненавидящий взгляд. Если бы им можно было убивать, то Саске уже расковырял бы Учиху по органам. Да и те на части порезал бы, наверное.

Темная улица. По ней идет мужчина в черном плаще, за ним независимо шагает подросток, засунув руки в карманы. Лето, но по ночам уже холодно. Итачи понял это почти сразу, как только вышел на улицу, а так как простудить мальчишку в его планы не входит, он скидывает плащ.

Саске презрительно посмотрел на своего нового хозяина.

\- Мне это не нужно, - немного хриплый, уже сломавшийся голос подходит ему. Но раб врет - его кожа уже покрывается пупырышками.

\- Надень, - Итачи добавляет в голос металла и с интересом смотрит, как раб борется с печатью. У него необычайно сильная воля, но долго сопротивляться он не может и, скрипнув зубами, натягивает плащ.

\- А тебе не холодно? - с издевкой спрашивает Саске - Итачи остался в сетчатой майке и брюках.

\- Нет, - Итачи тоже врет, тем более, что до особняка идти далеко - он успеет замерзнуть. А Саске его согреет... Один взгляд на мальчишку отрезвил Учиху. Нет. Саске будет сопротивляться до последнего, а если приказать ему - это никакого удовольствия. Значит, нужно приручить мальчишку. Итачи усмехнулся. Он никогда еще не пробовал себя в роли укротителя, и, похоже, это будет интересно.

\- Это Саске. Он теперь живет у нас, – домоправитель даже в лице не изменился. Действительно, что тут такого – посреди ночи появляется молодой хозяин и приводит мальчишку с браслетами и Печатью, причем в своем плаще.

\- Ванна ждет вас. Прикажете приготовить комнату?

Итачи посмотрел на Саске. В ответ – уже ставший привычным презрительный взгляд.

-Да, я думаю, Саске устал. Приготовь ему комнату и все, чего он пожелает, – он заметил, как расширились глаза у раба. Тот наверняка ожидал, что Итачи прикажет идти в его спальню.

Учиха прошел к себе, с удовольствием согрелся в горячей воде и улегся спать, справедливо рассудив, что сегодня Саске глаз не сомкнет – будет ждать его.


	2. 2 глава

Наутро Итачи проснулся от непривычного ощущения взгляда. Опасности не было, иначе инстинкты шиноби заставили бы его действовать, а так…

Возле его кровати сидел Саске. Он опасно раскачивался на стуле, который стоял уже на двух ножках, а носком одной ноги зацепился за кровать. И паршивец пристально разглядывал его.

\- Доброе утро, – Итачи решил быть любезным. Пока что игрушка не разочаровывала его, так вышло и на этот раз.

\- Ты не пришел, – заявил Саске, продолжая раскачиваться. Несмотря на бессонную ночь, он не выглядел усталым.

\- А ты ждал? – Итачи приподнялся на локте. Одеяло соскользнуло, обнажив бледные плечи и оставляя место для воображения.

\- Я думал, ты купил меня для развлечения.

\- Так и есть.

Саске прекратил раскачиваться. 

\- Но ты не пришел.

Итачи тоже сел и уставился на взъерошенного подростка.

\- Если бы тебя купил кто-нибудь другой, а тебя хотели купить многие, то, не сомневайся. Ночью к тебе заявился бы хозяин и дал бы приказ: «Раздевайся», – руки Саске потянулись стянуть с себя одежду. Раб остановил их огромным трудом.

\- Но ты не пришел, – повторил он.

Учиха кивнул.

\- Мне это неинтересно. Я могу получить любого.

Настороженный взгляд из-под длинных ресниц:

\- И зачем я тебе сдался?

Наследник с удовольствием потянулся.

\- Мне скучно. Вот и все.

По правде говоря, он и сам точно не знал, зачем ему понадобился раб. Может, стоило оставить его?

При одной мысли о Саске в чужих руках в глазах потемнело, он зарычал.

Мальчишка резво отпрыгнул назад.

\- Эй, ты чего? У тебя глаза красные стали!

\- Уходи, – Саске, подчиняясь приказу, молча вышел. Итачи снова улегся, с испугом пытаясь понять, когда в нем произошли эти перемены. Отдавать Саске ему не хотелось, но откуда..? Что с ним?

Так и не поняв, парень пошел завтракать. Саске не появился. Итачи не беспокоился – Печать не даст рабу уйти далеко. При отдалении от хозяина Печать начинала жечь все сильнее, пока раб не поворачивал обратно, либо пока не терял сознание от боли, что, впрочем, случалось редко.

Саске наверняка сейчас бегает по поместью, осматривается. 

\- Господин Итачи, – он вышел из своих мыслей. Возле него стоял домоуправитель и терпеливо дожидался, пока наследник обратит на него внимание. – Что прикажете делать с мальчишкой?

\- Пусть делает все, что хочет. Не препятствовать ничему и спроси его, чего бы ему хотелось на обед – я желаю с ним пообедать.

Тот кивнул и удалился. Итачи же отправился на тренировку.

Сегодня он тренировался один – в таких случаях он не давал себе спуску, безжалостно тренируя свое тело.

Где-то минут через двадцать после начала тренировки пришло ощущение взгляда. «Саске», – Итачи ухмыльнулся. И послал кунай в дерево, на котором сидел мальчишка. Сидел. Уже после броска Учиха понял, что раба там нет. Это его озадачило. Саске либо очень быстр, либо владеет гендзюцу.

Ощущение опасности пришло неожиданно. Наследник увернулся от летящего в него куная в самый последний момент. Тренировка мгновенно стала интереснее.

Саске мелькал между деревьев, пытаясь поцелить в одиноко стоящего посреди полянки Итачи – тот только уворачивался и следил за рабом. А мальчишка определенно не так прост – наверняка у него в роду были ниндзя. Но хватит играть!

Учиха метнулся влево и перехватил Саске за руку, подтянув его к себе. Раб застыл, не отводя вгляда от глаз наследника, не понимая, как Итачи удалось его так быстро поймать.

\- Ты слишком близко подошел ко мне, – шепнул Итачи. – В следующий раз целься точнее, тогда не придется так приближаться.

Саске насупился и попытался вырвать руку, но куда там! Итачи, наоборот, притянул его ближе к себе, вдохнул аромат черных волос и… Почувствовал кунай, ощутимо впивающийся ему в поясницу напротив позвоночника. Одно движение – и он калека на всю жизнь, если Тсунаде, конечно, не удастся его вылечить.

\- Я тебя приманивал, – так же шепнул Саске.

Итачи ухмыльнулся. Не зря же он купил его!

\- И что теперь? – они шептали, словно в лесу их могли услышать.

\- Я убью тебя, – Саске чуть нажал кунаем. Итачи почувствовал теплую струйку крови, стекающую вниз.

\- Печать после моей смерти не исчезнет, а тебя казнят. Ты этого хочешь?

Саске скривился.

\- Ничего, пусть так и будет. Кандалы на меня повесили, чтобы я не убил себя.

«Так вот какой приказ у браслетов! – удивился Итачи, - А я-то думал…»

\- Зачем тебе убивать себя? – Учиха почувствовал, как кунай вздрогнул, прочертив тонкую кровавую полоску на пояснице, и неосознанно подался вперед, прижимаясь к Саске.

Черные глаза, казалось, смотрели сквозь него.

\- Я умер полгода назад. Остальное – лишь агония.

\- Отпусти меня. У тебя еще будет время убить меня.

Саске убрал руку, отступая от Итачи. Он был сейчас похож на маленького опасного звереныша.

\- Вот что, Саске. Сейчас я заканчиваю тренировку и мы идем обедать. Тогда и обговорим условия твоего пребывания в доме.

\- Условия? – Саске нахмурился, а воображение послушно нарисовало Итачи, КАКИМИ могут быть эти условия… - Например?

\- Ну, как то: не стараться убивать людей в доме, кроме меня, приходить на обеды, ужины, завтраки. Ну, еще думаю, можно устроить твои тренировки.

Раб во все глаза смотрел на господина. Он идиот? Саске точно не ожидал таких условий.

\- Я буду стараться убить тебя, – предупредил он, пытаясь донести до наследника сию простую истину. Тот кивнул.

\- Я согласен. Что-то еще?

\- Тренировки. Ты научишь меня так же уворачиваться?

\- Да. А теперь я должен закончить.

Саске уселся под деревом, неосознанно любуясь отточенными движениями своего хозяина.

«Он странный человек. »

 

Обед прошел в целом спокойно. Итачи и Саске обговорили условия – за каждую каверзу Саске платили, если она касалась лишь наследника, таким образом, мальчишка, с его темпами, мог выкупиться где-то через год. В случае удачного покушения, Итачи подписал бумагу, что Саске не виноват. Ему выделялось достаточное денежное содержание.

Таким образом, Итачи буквально развязал руки своему рабу. Он надеялся, что ему теперь будет не скучно.

За первую неделю Итачи уже не думал, что это такая хорошая идея, когда ему надоело натыкаться на изощренные ловушки по всему дому. К тому же мальчишка, скорее всего, понял, что нравится наследнику, и чуть было не добился своей цели – одним вечером Итачи, возвращаясь после тренировки, увидел в окне полуобнаженного Саске и, завороженный этим зрелищем, двинулся вперед. Это чуть не стоило ему жизни – кунай пролетел буквально в сантиметре от его лица.

Да, мальчишка хорошо охранял подступы к своему телу, да и Итачи было уже не так интересно ходить по дому, больше похожем на ловушку. 

Еще Учиху мучил вопрос – как по дому передвигаются слуги? Те стойко хранили молчание, пока однажды Итачи, вернувшись с тренировки немного раньше, не обнаружил, что вся система ловушек отключена – Саске предупредил всех живущих в доме, кроме Итачи, соблюдая условия договора.

Да и вообще, мальчишка начал улыбаться. Итачи не использовал печать для повиновения раба – и был вознагражден небольшим доверием раба. Его план работал. Еще немного – и Саске сам потянется к нему…

Все испортил очередной прием.

Пока Наруто был вынужден принимать гостей, Гаара воспользовался представившейся возможностью и подошел к Итачи с двумя бокалами в руках. Не выпить с Казекаге означало нарваться на неприятности и обвинение в неуважении – поэтому Учиха принял бокал. Им он и собирался ограничиться – наследнику не слишком везло с алкоголем.

Попробовав содержимое, Итачи едва сдержался, чтобы не вылить бокал – в нем было что-то синтетическое, что научились смешивать в Песке – приторно сладкое, но градусом повыше, чем саке.

После светской беседы с Гаарой и уже трех незаметно выпитых коктейлей наследник попытался незаметно свалить, но не тут-то было!

Голова отчаянно кружилась, ноги не слушались. Кто-то подхватил его под руку и повел наверх – там были комнаты для гостей, специально для таких случаев.

«Ксоооо! Больше никогда не буду пить!» - Итачи попытался сфокусировать взгляд на провожатом, но, споткнувшись, вынужден был перевести взгляд вниз, на ступеньки. – «Какой, к черту, Шаринган?! Я ступеньки не вижу! Нет, больше никогда!»

Его провели в комнату, где он едва не споткнулся о порог, уложили на кровать. Итачи с облегчением закрыл глаза, надеясь заснуть, но его провожатый хотел явно не этого. Наследник попытался сопротивляться, когда чьи-то теплые руки начал расстегивать ему рубашку, но тело слушалось плохо и вместо того, чтобы твердо оттолкнуть незнакомца, он слабо сопротивлялся, без сомнения, еще сильнее разжигая его похоть.

Пальцы незнакомца легко скользнули по шее Итачи, ниже, сжали сосок, заставляя Учиху застонать. Тогда горячие мягкие губы опустились на его шею, нежно посасывая кожу.

Наследник стонал, подаваясь навстречу умелым губам и рукам, одна уже опустилась на пах и принялась ритмично сжимать выпуклость на его брюках.  
Услышав звук расстегиваемой молнии, Итачи словно очнулся от какого-то сна. В голове по-прежнему был туман, но теперь он ясно осознавал, чего ему не следует делать. Поэтому, ощутив, как ловкие пальцы пробираются в его брюки, наследник картинно застонал, нашарив в темноте плечо любвеобильного незнакомца, притянул его к себе. Тот охотно подчинился, вынув пока руку из брюк Учихи и намереваясь, по - видимому раздеть его вообще. Расслабившись и не ожидая уже встретить сопротивление, он совершенно не ожидал удара в шею. Удар из-за алкоголя вышел смазанным и недостаточно сильным, но Итачи ощутил, как его гипотетический насильник/любовник откатился в сторону и…грохнулся с кровати.

Это рассмешило Итачи и он согнулся в приступе пьяного хохота, пропустив момент, когда в комнату через окно проник еще один человек. Несколько секунд – и Итачи вместе с появившимся исчез в окне.

Казекаге Песка, сидящий на полу, лишь весело рассмеялся. Он любил играть.  
Через несколько минут и пару километров от злополучной комнаты, Сай сгрузил Учиху на землю.

\- Итачи-сан, как вы себя чувствуете? – наследник поднял глаза на бледного художника и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.

\- Нормально. Спасибо за помощь. 

Сай на секунду задумался над ответом, потом слегка порозовел.

\- Не за что, Итачи-сан. Просто я увидел, что Казекаге уводит вас наверх и решил проследить…

Итачи с удовольствием посмотрел на подростка. Черные волосы, такие же черные глаза, не отражающие свет – Сай был похож на Саске. Наследник соблазнил его полгода назад и хотя уже не спал с ним, Сай довольно хорошо относился к нему и даже сейчас сообразил, что к чему.

\- Спасибо, Сай. Можешь возвращаться, я дойду сам.

Подросток кивнул – и исчез. Итачи же. Сориентировавшись, направился к нему, надеясь, что прогулка по свежему ночному воздуху выветрит хмель. Не доверяя сейчас своим глазам и неверному лунному свету, наследник неспешно шел домой пешочком.

Примерно на полпути он вновь вспомнил Сая. Ночи с ним были интересны – Сай, не умея тогда еще распознавать эмоции, и не в состоянии реагировать на них – был довольно привлекательным для скучающего Итачи. С Сая мысли наследника перекинулись на Саске. Учиха почувствовал, что злится. Хмельные мысли путались, но он все же решил, что зря он так тянет с мальчишкой, давая ему столько воли. Нужно его проучить хорошенько, чтоб знал свое место. Итачи вспомнил вид полуобнаженного Саске и почувствовал, как крепнет его эрекция. Да, наказать. Эта мысль пришлась Итачи по вкусу.

Войдя в дом, он направился прямиком в спальню Саске, ухмыляясь от предстоящего удовольствия. Наследник практически на «автопилоте» прошел ловушки до комнаты раба и, разозлившись по дороге еще сильнее, открыл дверь. Мальчишка, конечно же, спал.

На секунду Итачи застыл, с каким-то извращенным удовольствием любуясь картиной, которую он сейчас собирался разрушить.

Мальчишка спал неспокойно, поэтому одеяло сбилось у его ног в неровный комок. Волосы взлохмачены, в неровном свете луны видно, какая у Саске белая кожа…  
Итачи хотелось впиться в нее, искусать, оставить свою метку, чтобы раб точно принадлежал ему!

Кошачьими неслышными шагами наследник подошел к кровати, осторожно поднимая одеяло и накрывая им Саске. Потом достал кунай из-под подушки. Второй задвинул поглубже под кровать. Он не хотел рисковать. Не сегодня. Укутывая Саске поплотнее, он ухмыльнулся и, когда раб недоуменно /сонно/ раскрыл глаза, замотал его в одеяло полностью.

Мальчишка не по годам силен, а движения Итачи замедлены из-за алкоголя. Значит…

Одной рукой удерживая бьющегося в одеяле Саске, второй ударил примерно под дых, не сдерживаясь – ткань должна была погасить часть силы удара. Одеяло на несколько секунд замерло, и Итачи нанес еще удар, еще…

Саске сопротивлялся примерно минуту, потом Итачи бережно размотал его и осмотрел. На ребрах расплывается багровое пятно, спокойно могущее быть переломом, на скуле синяк. Губы слегка распухли, но благодаря одеялу, целы.  
Саске открыл глаза.

\- Зачем?

\- Глупый вопрос, – ухмыльнулся Итачи и наклонился поцеловать эти розовые, чуть припухшие, так манящие его губы. Саске и не подумал ответить на поцелуй, тогда Итачи просто сжал синяк на его ребрах и, ощутив легко сдвигающиеся кости, с удовлетворением отметил – да, перелом.

Раб дернулся всем телом и глухо застонал, чем и воспользовался наследник, запуская язычок в этот сладкий ротик, не забыв, впрочем, прошептать:

\- Укусишь – будет хуже!

И Саске не сопротивлялся. Он покорно позволял Итачи целовать себя, слизывать соленые слезы со щек, оставлять багровые метки поцелуев на плечах и шее. 

Когда Итачи попытался раздвинуть его ноги, чтобы добраться до желанной дырочки, Саске дернулся, пытаясь сбросить хозяина. Наследника это разозлило, и он добавил рабу по ребрам, и рывком развел его колени. На задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что надо бы растянуть мальчишку. Итачи и хотел бы, но раб отчаянно сопротивлялся, несмотря на боль, отбиваясь и выворачиваясь. Один раз ему удалось даже спихнуть Учиху с кровати. Саске собирался дорого себя продать, чем разозлил Итачи еще больше.

Молчаливая борьба продолжалась еще несколько минут, пока Итачи не удалось распластать Саске по постели. Одной рукой удерживая запястья раба, а второй – расстегивая себе брюки, он пригвоздил Саске к кровати своим весом, и, кажется, впервые услышав его крик:

\- Нет! Нет, прошу!..

Скулящий, умоляющий голос лишь подстегнул его и Итачи, нащупав головкой плотно сжатое кольцо мышц, с силой надавил, начиная входить.

Саске завыл от боли. Казалось, что внутри все разорвалось и болело так, что в глазах темнело. Итачи одним сильным толчком протиснулся глубже, чувствуя, как что-то влажное и липкое стекает по его ноге.

Кровь. Он порвал Саске.

О да. Он наказал раба.

Наследник принялся размашисто двигаться, в быстром темпе входя-выходя в тесное содрогающееся тело.

Несколько толчков и Итачи кончил. Саске, кажется, потерял сознание.

Наследник, пошатываясь, дошел до своей комнаты, и, не раздеваясь, вырубился.


	3. 3 глава

Наутро Итачи чувствовал себя гаже некуда. Голова раскалывалась. Во рту был отвратительный металлический привкус… Что? 

Итачи рывком поднял протестующее всеми мышцами тело из кровати и подошел к зеркалу. Чуточку безумные глаза, взлохмаченные волосы. Губа разбита… Он подрался?

Наследник попытался восстановить в памяти вчерашние события. Прием, коктейли, Гаара… Сай… Саске!

Итачи похолодел. Ксо! Он вчера изнасиловал мальчишку. Раба – поправило подсознание. Это раб, а значит, с ним можно делать все, что угодно.

Нет. Это Саске. Он живой человек, не кукла. Так нельзя.

Быстро переодевшись и приведя себя в относительный порядок, Итачи поспешил в комнату Саске. Подходя все ближе, он замедлял шаги. Что сказать? Что сделать? Извиниться? Этого наследнику не хотелось. Ксо!

Дверь. За ней Саске. Наверняка озлобленный и готовый сражаться. А значит, новая ловушка. 

Итачи открыл дверь и отпрыгнул в сторону. Потом почувствовал себя дураком. Ловушки не было. Был Саске.

Раб лежал на кровати, среди высохших пятен крови и спермы. Все его худенькое тело было в кровоподтеках. Итачи замутило, но он подошел ближе. Неужели это он сделал?

Саске безразлично смотрел в потолок, не реагируя на вошедшего. В черных глазах была пустота. Теперь Итачи испугался.

\- Саске, – позвал он, пытаясь смягчить хриплый после вчерашнего голос. – Саске, ты меня слышишь?

\- Да, господин, – откликнулся раб. И Итачи стало действительно плохо. Саске никогда не называл его так. Неужели он сломал мальчишку и он подчинился Печати? Нет, не может быть!

Он с трудом совладал с собой.

\- Иди в ванную, – и когда Саске с трудом поднялся, скрывая боль избитого тела, Итачи вздохнул. Раб вылечится. Вопрос в том, нужен ли он наследнику?

Саске открыл дверь в ванную и Итачи на миг замер. По бокам, спускаясь на бедра, шли отвратительные лиловые пятна – отпечатки его пальцев. На внутренней стороне бедер были засохшие и уже потрескавшиеся струпья крови.

Он - таки порвал мальчишку. При воспоминании об этом в паху наследника сладко заныло.

Он в несколько шагов пересек комнату и вошел в ванную, резко открыв дверь. Саске стоял под душем, жестко оттирая мочалкой тело. Вода у его ног имела неприятный буроватый оттенок от смытой крови. Наследник забрал мочалку у раба и принялся бережно, чтобы не причинить боли, смывать следы вчерашней ошибки.

Саске молчал. Терпел. Итачи вытер его большим полотенцем синего цвета и потянулся к полочке за заживляющим бальзамом – в ванной традиционно была и небольшая аптечка. Саске тихо зашипел, когда наследник смазал синяки на лице, разбитые губы, спустился на тело.

\- Нужно перевязать ребра, – Итачи достал и бинт. Перелом вроде не сильный, но нельзя допустить, чтобы осколок ребра вошел в легкое или повредил что-нибудь еще. Раб молча терпел тугую перевязку. Вздрогнул он, лишь когда пальцы наследника скользнули между ягодиц, нежно поглаживая его дырочку. Вздрогнул и отстранился. Итачи ухмыльнулся. Значит, раб еще не подчинился? Тем интереснее будет игра.

\- Не дергайся. Нужно и там смазать.

Саске кусал губы, даже не замечая горького вкуса мази, пока Итачи медленно ввел в него смазанный бальзамом палец. Наследник прикрыл глаза. Вот мазь под рукой и раб, готовый и уже растянутый. Он добавил второй палец, отметив шипение Саске, и … отстранился.

\- Одевайся и приходи на завтрак.

\- Обед, – раб подал голос. Наследник взглянул на него с непривычной мягкостью.

\- Значит, на обед.

Саске прикрыл глаза в знак повиновения. Обед прошел в молчании. Раб медленно, явно преодолевая отсутствие аппетита, ел. Итачи чувствовал себя неловко и даже чуточку виноватым. Наследнику тоже не хотелось есть, но он заставил себя, мысленно ругаясь. Гаара. Это же надо, дошло до того, что его спаивают! Видать, Казекаге совсем уже не знает, как заполучить его. 

После обеда господин и раб отправились в тренировочный зал. Хотя Итачи и считал, что сегодня (а желательно, еще с недельку точно) Саске не стоит напрягаться, раб мягко настоял на том, что ему необходимо многому научиться. Сначала – меткости и ловкости в обращении с кунаем. Правда, как давно уже отметил Итачи, меткость у Саске присутствовала.

\- Ты раньше учился обращаться с оружием? – Саске почему – то растерянно вертел кунай в руках. Ему все еще больно, вспомнил Итачи, надо бы его щадить. Но, с другой стороны, шиноби должен действовать, несмотря на боль – это делает сильнее и тело и характер.

\- Да, отец учил меня, – Итачи здорово удивился. Он–то думал, что Саске научился, как обычно учатся простые мальчишки – ну там бросание в дерево, показуха, «а смотри, как я могу»… И если его учил отец, и неплохо научил, между прочим, то…

\- Твой отец – шиноби?

Мальчишка кивнул.

Наследник озадачился.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Саске?

В его возрасте молодые ниндзя уже поголовно генины. Но на торгах сказали, что его родителей убили не так уж и давно. Или у Саске не развита циркуляция чакры? Такое случалось. Надо бы показать его Хьюге – их геном отлично умеет распознавать такое.

Знаний у Саске оказалось предостаточно, но разрозненных, словно его учили урывками. Он мог продемонстрировать технически сложный прием, но нескольким простым, на которых строилось все, он явно видел впервые.

\- Как-то криво тебя учили, – не сдержался Итачи. Раб мгновенно вспыхнул.

\- Я редко видел отца! Он учил меня, когда приезжал!

Отец Саске постоянно был на миссиях? Но не мог мальчишка НАСТОЛЬКО редко его видеть! Да еще и, по – видимому, он совершенно нигде не обучался…

\- Он часто был на миссиях?

Мальчишка поник и, кажется, покраснел.

\- Он не жил с нами. И давно перестал уже приезжать.

Парень усмехнулся. Теперь ситуация немного прояснилась. Какой–то шиноби имел семью на стороне. Учил, конечно, сынишку, но мог ли он часто приезжать? А если шиноби был из вражественной деревни, то мальчика могли не любить и не брать на обучение местные. Вот то – то и оно.

В целом тренировка прошла довольно бестолково, хотя Итачи был доволен. Раб проявил потрясающую склонность к учебе и демонстрировал успехи.

После тренировки, искупавшись и передохнув немного, Итачи собрался вместе с Саске ехать к Хьюгам. Он довольно неплохо ладил с Хинатой и собрался узнать, как у раба с регуляцией чакры.

С Хинатой они разминулись – девушка ушла на тренировку – у нее были ученики – зато дома был Нейджи.

Итачи не хотел бы его встретить – год назад они довольно крупно поссорились, но раз уже приехал…

За чаем наследник изложил ситуацию, и Хьюга, до того холодный и безучастный (чай им подали лишь потому, что Нейджи не хотел показаться невежливым), заинтересовался. Активировав свой дар – Итачи несколько секунд почти влюбленно пялился на эти чудесные глаза, пока не одернул себя – Нейджи сообщил, что при соответствующей подготовке из Саске выйдет шиноби.

Раб не отреагировал никак на такую новость, зато Итачи страшно воодушевился. Воспитать Саске! Научить его техникам!


	4. 4 глава

\- Благодарю, – наследник улыбнулся Хьюге и с удивлением заметил на щеках того румянец.

\- Останешься у меня? – кусая губы, спросил тот. Итачи быстро взглянул на Саске, взвешивая варианты. Год назад они неплохо проводили время вместе и если уж гордый Хьюга САМ попросил… На миг Итачи ощутил укол совести. Только сегодня ночью, он и Саске... а теперь он хочет отослать мальчишку прочь и сделать хуже. Но Нейджи ведь попросил…

\- Саске, возвращайся домой без меня, – Итачи почти ощутил, как активировалась Печать и раб, развернувшись, отправился домой. Наследник даже представил его мысли, в которых его, Итачи, жестоко и изощренно пытали и убивали.

Кстати, о пытали… Хьюга сидел напротив, неторопливо попивая чай и улыбаясь. Молчание затягивалось. Наконец, Нейджи опустил чашку.

\- Встань, – Итачи даже удивился, насколько охрип его голос. Играть с Хьюгой всегда было так…увлекательно.

Парень, отставив чашку, поднялся, опустив глаза.

\- Раздевайся, – Учиха с удовольствием наблюдал, как порозовели щеки его любовника и тот начал медленно снимать с себя одежду. Итачи, не таясь, поглаживал себя через ткань брюк, наслаждаясь зрелищем.

Сняв с себя одежду полностью, Нейджи опустился на колени и, не дожидаясь приказа, подполз к Итачи.

Тот протянул ногу, с которой Хьюга с готовностью стащил обувь и поцеловал подъем изящной стопы. Если бы нужно было, Нейджи не позволил бы заставить себя делать такое, но ему нравилось. Нравилось ползать перед Итачи на коленях, нравилось подчиняться ему, даже унижаться. Болезненно – гордый на людях наследник Бьякугана, наедине с Итачи превращался в послушного раба, готового исполнить любую прихоть господина.

Итачи с удовлетворением вздохнул, чувствуя, как его стопы покрывают легкими поцелуями и легонько, ненавязчиво массируют. Он опустил взгляд.

Длинные каштановые волосы рассыпались по узким плечам, сдерживаясь на конце резинкой. Хитай–ате Хьюга не снял и Итачи, нахмурившись, стянул повязку с его головы – обнажилась бледно–зеленая татуировка – знак принадлежности к Младшей семье.

Нейджи, забывшись, мотнул головой, так, чтобы волосы прикрыли лоб и не успел закрыться от удара – Учиха, рассердившись за неповиновение, сильно пнул его босой ногой в грудь, заставив растянуться на полу.

Хьюга моргнуть не успел, как Итачи навис над ним, занося руку для удара. В бою он не уступил бы наследнику клана Учиха, но сейчас в этом не было необходимости – Нейджи сам хотел этого.

Итачи на секунду замер, глядя в эти светлые, будто слепые глаза. Хотелось разбить эту маску равнодушия, заставить Нейджи умолять его – и он нанес удар. 

От пощечины голова парня мотнулась. Даже не пытаясь защититься, он покорно принял несколько пощечин – последняя разбила ему губы и по нежной, сливочного оттенка коже медленно начала сочиться кровь.

\- Тварь! Как ты посмел уклониться от моего прикосновения?! – прошипел Итачи, хватая своего раба за волосы и наматывая их себе на руку. – Ползи за мной!

Хьюга, запрокинув голову, чтобы немного облегчить натяжение волос, двинулся за Итачи, направлявшимся в сторону спальни Нейджи. Жесткие циновки больно впивались в кожу ладоней и коленей парня, кроме того, существовала немалая возможность обнаружения сего разврата родственниками. Хьюга почувствовал, как твердеет от этой мысли его член и опустил ниже голову. От резко нахлынувшей боли у него брызнули слезы из глаз.

Итачи бросил свою жертву у кровати и осмотрелся. Насколько он помнил, у Нейджи все необходимое было спрятано… «Здесь», - он с удовлетворением улыбнулся, отгибая кусок панели у изголовья футона. Там, в аккуратной сохранности, содержались «игрушки» его любовника.

Итачи извлек оттуда ошейник и тут же нацепил его на Нейджи. Ошейник за тонкую, но прочную цепочку был потом прикреплен к небольшому стальному кольцу, полуутопленному в стене так, что его почти не было видно – теперь парень мог двигаться только в радиусе того метра, что позволяла цепочка..

Увидев в руках Итачи хлыст – тонкая кожаная полоска с вшитой в нее стальной нитью, Хьюга вздрогнул – он мог только надеяться на такое…

Пинком подогнав парня, Итачи уложил его на постель грудью, колени же, широко расставленные, остались на земле.

\- Один, – удар обрушился на подрагивающую спину, оставляя ярко – красный след.

\- Два, – хлыст вторично просвистел в воздухе. Итачи на миг отвлекся, отрешился от происходящего, закрыв глаза. Хьюга был хорош. А Итачи иногда… совсем иногда требовалось выплеснуть накопившееся, совсем немного. И ему повезло, что Нейджи попал под руку. Да не только попал, а и попросил еще, ставя наследника Учиха в тупик на первых порах – тот не мог понять, как наследник благородного рода Хьюга желает так уподобиться рабу. Это было выше его понимания, но послушный и нетребовательный парень теперь всегда оказывался кстати, когда Итачи срывался.

\- Три, – Итачи даже завораживало, с какой готовностью Нейджи принимал боль и желал ее, такого в своей богатой опытом жизни он еще не видал. Хлыст обрушился на подставленную спину еще семь раз и Итачи счел, что Хьюги будет достаточно – тонкие кровавые следы уже достаточно четко прослеживались на светлой коже. Итачи отбросил хлыст и почти нежным прикосновением размазал кровь по спине раба. Плечи Хьюги мелко подрагивали, он обернулся, кусая губы. На щеках его были слезы, и Итачи внезапно вспомнил Саске. Только сегодня ночью он так же кусал губы и плакал. Но его Итачи изувечил куда сильнее.

Внезапно навалилось отвращение к происходящему, Учихе захотелось отправиться домой и поговорить с Саске, может, даже извиниться… Странное, иррациональное для него желание.

Он расстегнул ошейник на Нейджи. Тот с недоумением поднял глаза, когда Итачи начал покрывать мазью нанесенные им же раны. Итачи сокрушенно покачал головой.

\- Не могу. Не сегодня уж точно.

Нейджи слабо улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю, иногда это может быть тяжело.

Учиха кивнул и в последний раз погладил гладкое, горячее от недавней порки плечо.

\- Я пойду, – Хьюга кивнул. – Приходи еще. Тебе здесь рады в любое время.

Итачи тоже кивнул, хотя и не собирался более сюда приходить. 

Прощание вышло скомканным, хотя и неожиданно теплым, ведь дело было не словах.

Домой он пошел традиционно пешком – прогулка на свежем воздухе неизменно прочищала мозги.

Почему–почему–почему Саске за столь короткий срок изменил его? Раньше ему очень нравилось играть с Хьюгой, и никаких угрызений совести раньше не испытывал. Так что же произошло? Почему потерялся вкус к подобным играм?

Итачи пропустил проезжающий мимо экипаж, привычно скрывшись в тени и продолжил свой путь, пытаясь разобраться в себе самом.

Он определенно стал добрее. И – тут наследник ухмыльнулся – даже совесть появилась. А если отослать мальчишку? Освободить от Печати и отдать заработанные им деньги?

Итачи прикинул, какой станет его жизнь после ухода Саске. Станет совсем уже неинтересно. Можно было бы на годик отправиться в путешествие по дальним странам, да только же Наруто в целях сохранения генофонда Конохи, отправит с ним небольшую армию, потом сообразит, что это слишком ослабит оборонную мощь деревни и попросит остаться. И Итачи подчинится, потому что хоть сам первоклассный ниндзя, от АНБУ еще никто не сбегал и, оценивая свои силы трезво, наследник был вынужден признать, что убежать ему не удастся. Проиграв в уме этот вариант, Итачи был вынужден отбросить его.

Но отпущенный Саске по–любому уйдет. Или… По губам наследника пробежалась усмешка. Или Саске захочет отомстить мучителю. От мысли, что он для мальчишки всего лишь вероломный хозяин – садист, ему вдруг стало грустно, и Итачи вдруг испугался. Да, испугался! Слишком уж необычные чувства вызывал в нем простой мальчишка – раб.

Это было необычно. Парень даже остановился в тени одного из домов и прислонился к стене. Неожиданно появилось желание выпить, но, памятуя, почему вчерашний вечер закончился так… Неожиданно, он решил больше не экспериментировать с алкоголем.

Наследник без приключений добрался до своего дома и тут же затребовал ванную.

Слуги уже, кажется, привыкли к тому, что Итачи выливается домой по ночам, в запыленной одежде и в абсолютно не подобающем наследнику благородного рода Учиха виде.

Саске мелькнул перед глазами лишь однажды – когда уставший парень, скидывая на ходу одежду, направился в ванную. Мальчишка презрительно хмыкнул. Наследник лишь отвернулся от неподобающего поведения своего раба.

Лишь в горячей воде он расслабился и отрешился от тяжелых мыслей. Чуть обжигающая вода ласкала кожу, смывая даже все то плохое и неприятное, что происходило с Итачи ранее. Он закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, погружаясь под воду и блаженно улыбаясь от ощущения легкой щекотки там, где вода пробегалась по еще сухим участкам кожи.

Потом открыл глаза и … заорал.

На него сквозь толщу воды смотрел Саске. Чуть размытый, искаженный, но все же, в его ванной был посторонний!

Точнее, заорать не получилось, и Итачи наглотался воды. Сев в ванной и откашлявшись, он с возмущением попытался уставиться на мальчишку – потом кое – как раздвинул мокрую завесу волос, прилипших к лицу – и повторил попытку. 

Тот присел прямо на пушистый синенький коврик на полу и невозмутимо смотрел на мокрого Итачи, опутанного волосами.

Наконец, когда Итачи сумел протолкнуть хоть какой – то звук сквозь сжатое спазмом горло, он хрипло просипел:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Что – то ему эта ситуация напоминала…


	5. 5 глава

Что – то ему эта ситуация напоминала…

\- Ты не был с Хьюгой, – это утверждение, сказанное равнодушным тоном, немало разозлило наследника.

\- Зачем ты пришел сюда? Мешать мне спокойно принимать ванну?

\- Я пришел сюда спросить – почему?

\- Не твое дело! – огрызнулся наследник, пытаясь выглядеть достойно даже в таком виде. Получалось слабо, и откровенно пялящийся Саске делу тоже не помогал. И вообще, раб страшно распоясался! Ведет себя откровенно по-хамски и совершенно не слушается! Но… Саске по крайней мере не шарахается от Итачи, хотя и избегает его прикосновений. 

Пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем Итачи сможет загладить свою вину за ту страшную ночь. Прежде всего нужно будет отмазаться от приемов и посещений резиденции Хокагэ, чтобы у Гаары было меньше возможностей всучить ему алкоголь и наркотики. Мысль о том, чтобы поддаться Песчаному демону, Итачи даже не рассматривал. 

Наследник сполз по ванной чуть ниже, так, чтобы вода покрыла его до шеи, и уставился на Саске, молчаливо намекая тому, что хорошо бы уйти и не мешать господину наслаждаться ванной, но раб был удивительно недогадлив.

\- Не мое дело? «Господин», - Саске специально выделил последнее слово. Звенящий от гнева голос и побелевшее лицо. Нет, не все равно было мальчишке, насколько бы хорошо он собой ни владел, сейчас все выходило наружу.

\- Ты мне мешаешь, выйди, – Итачи решил-таки выставить недогадливого раба из ванной. Ему было необходимо подумать, а присутствие постороннего человека в ванной сильно мешало.

В следующую секунду пальцы наследника бессильно заскребли по сияющему кафелю и на удивление сильным рукам раба, пытаясь ослабить его хватку. Саске, бешено оскалившись, планомерно топил наследника, одной рукой без труда удерживая его макушку под водой, а второй блокируя слабые удары. 

Каким бы сильным шиноби не был Итачи, он не ожидал нападения и расслабился. Кроме того, Саске мудро подловил его на выдохе и воздух закончился непозволительно быстро. Итачи запаниковал, начал дергаться сильнее, стремясь вырваться из этого давящего плена воды и… Неожиданно у него это получилось! Глоток воздуха показался ему самым лучшим, что было у него в жизни. Когда в глазах прояснилось и наследник, наконец, надышался этим сладким влажным воздухом, Саске в ванной не оказалось. Он просто ушел, выпустив Итачи на волю.

Наследник вылез из ванной и побрел к себе в спальню, и, будь на его пути хоть одна ловушка, Саске стал бы свободным этой ночью. (посмотрите серию, где Орочимару с покалеченными руками стоит в душе и Вы прекрасно представите себе вид и самочувствие Итачи в этот момент)))

Саске в это время сидел у себя в комнате и, обхватив себя руками, раскачивался всем телом, находя в этом несложном ритме некое успокоение. Мальчика пугала двойственность его желаний – хотелось вымыть руки, касавшиеся ненавистного хозяина-насильника, хотелось продолжить дело и все-таки утопить засранца в его собственной ванной! Но он не смог… Чувствуя под пальцами бешеное биение пульса, ощущая слабый жар нескольких царапин на руках – Итачи поцарапал его, стараясь остановить, заглянув в его испуганные глаза, в которых плескался страх – Саске просто не смог. Если бы он сделал это, то уподобился своей жертве – вчера наследник точно так же упивался его страхом и беспомощностью, но ведь утром он был так заботлив… 

Возможно ли, что на Итачи так действует алкоголь, и он сам не хотел этого? Значит, у них была возможность провести свою первую ночь по-иному? Саске представил, как то могло быть, и слабо улыбнулся, тут же замотав головой! Нет! Никогда больше ни один человек не прикоснется к его телу! Никто больше не сделает ему больно!

Мальчик невольно вспомнил момент, когда все переменилось. Отец не приезжал уже давно, очень давно. Мать плакала по ночам, днем терпеливо снося оскорбления от односельчан – Итачи правильно угадал, отец Саске был из вражеской деревни и женщину, осмелившуюся полюбить врага, в родном селении не любили. Саске тоже. У него даже не было друзей – взрослые всегда запрещали своим детям играть с ним. Потом, когда он подрос, его отказались брать в академию шиноби – и мальчик сам, до мертвой усталости во всем теле отрабатывал те несколько приемов, что показал ему отец. 

А потом на их селение напали. Атака была отбита, но его мать умерла от вражеского куная – храбрая женщина встала на защиту сына. А Саске, со всеобщего согласия, был никому не нужен и его продали бродячим торговцам людьми. Деньги пошли в казну селения. Дом, в котором он родился и жил всю свою жизнь, возле которого похоронил мать, отдали другим людям. 

И Саске стало некуда возвращаться. Мстить? Кому? Он не видел в этом смысла. Ему хотелось лишь умереть. Потом появился этот странный скучающий хозяин. И Саске задумался над тем, можно ли жить дальше.

Утром Итачи чувствовал себя несколько неловко. Невозмутимый Саске спокойно ел, не подавая вида вообще, что вчера между ними имел место быть некоторый инцидент. Итачи тихо кипел от возмущения, до сих пор ощущая легкую боль при глотании. Он ожидал извинений, покаянного вида – что угодно, только не этого! Саске тихо бесил его своим спокойным видом.

На тренировке раб выкладывался на полную – Итачи весь извертелся, стараясь не пораниться и не повредить себе что-нибудь. Мальчишка бил по-боевому, всерьез. Он был так красив в своей сосредоточенности, что Итачи не удержался и, подловив момент, схватил раба в охапку и поцеловал. Сухие солоноватые губы в трещинках раскрылись ему навстречу и Итачи практически ошалел от счастья, целуя Саске и прижимая тонкое тело к себе. 

Паника. Первая реакция Саске была абсолютно недвусмысленной – тело еще помнило недавно пережитую боль и не собиралось допустить ее повторения. Поэтому, врезав наследнику под дых, мальчишка отскочил подальше, выставив перед собой кунай и собираясь продать себя подороже. От резко всколыхнувшегося страха его замутило, по глазам резануло болью и он вдруг стал видеть все так четко, словно через увеличительное стекло и мог бы даже попытаться предсказать движения хозяина – но тот не двигался, словно громом пораженный.

Итачи замер, боясь даже двинуться и спугнуть раба. Прямо на глазах у наследника у Саске сейчас появился Шаринган. Две запятые, но все же это был хорошо узнаваемый характерный геном семьи Учиха.

\- Саске, – голос Итачи был обманчиво тих и спокоен. Наследник лихорадочно прикидывал сроки и возможности. И по всему выходило, что.. – Твоего отца звали Фугаку?

Раб нервно кивнул, не понимая, в чем дело. А Итачи вдруг сполз на пол и захохотал. Постепенно смех перешел в истерику и наследник просто тихо трясся, кусая пальцы и пытаясь успокоиться. «Ну папа! Оставил подарочек!». Его отрезвило прикосновение к плечу. Саске стоял возле него и с опаской наблюдал за своим явно сумасшедшим хозяином. Шаринган еще не пропал и наследник вдруг подумал, что нужно научить мальчишку убирать его – с непривычки Саске мог быстро потерять силы.

Итачи криво улыбнулся, пытаясь предугадать реакцию Саске:

\- Я твой брат.

Мальчишка молчал. Потом развернулся и зашагал к выходу из зала – Итачи еле успел его поймать и, брыкающегося и орущего, занести в свой кабинет.

\- Смотри, – они стояли перед большим зеркалом. Итачи активировал свой Шаринган, Саске еще не умел убирать свой. Братья. От этой мысли Учихе становилось неуютно. С одной стороны он был рад, что появился еще один носитель генома. Рабская Печать не проблема – собрав некоторое количество документов, Саске можно без особых проблем сделать свободным. Но вот то, что он сделал со своим братом… И что хуже всего, желал сделать это вновь!

Саске молча рассмотрел свои глаза. Потом, поколебавшись, попросил Итачи нагнуться и рассмотрел запятые в его глазах. Сомнений не было – у них одинаковые гены, они родственники. До чего же странные фортели выкидывает жизнь!

Оба чувствовали себя усталыми, но у Итачи еще остались незавершенные дела. Немного поуговаривав, он смог заставить Саске расслабиться и не дергаться от его прикосновений. Шаринган медленно и как бы неохотно, ушел. Итачи уселся за бумаги, которые следовало подать, чтобы получить для раба вольную, а Саске уселся в большое мягкое кресло напротив стола и наблюдал за братом.

Брат. Его брат богат, любим и у него неплохая жизнь. А сам же Саске был всю жизнь гоним и не получил ни толики того, что Итачи имел всегда.

\- Что со мной будет?

Итачи поднял глаза от бумаг.

\- Ты станешь свободным, сменишь фамилию и получишь причитающуюся тебе долю наследства. Извини, но уйти из Конохи пока не удастся – пока ты не обучишься достаточно, чтобы смог защитить себя от врагов.

\- Врагов? 

\- Геном Шарингана очень ценен, фактически на данный момент, им обладают лишь три человека в мире – ты, я и Какаши. Ему отдал свой глаз наш дядя. Поэтому есть люди, которые хотят узнать секрет генома. А этого допустить нельзя.

\- И поэтому ты сидишь здесь и тебе скучно? Тебя не выпускают из Конохи? – мальчишка оказался неожиданно прозорлив. Итачи кивнул.

\- Нужно будет объявить о неожиданной радости в семье Учиха. Ты будешь признан полноправным наследником, раз у тебя проявился Шаринган.

\- Я не хочу. Просто хочу спокойно жить и чтобы меня никто не трогал, – тихо отозвался Саске. – Просто освободи меня и я уйду.

Итачи молча смотрел на него. Мальчишка добровольно отказывается от знаменитой семьи и богатства и желает лишь покоя. В горле подозрительно быстро собрался горький ком. Наследник поднялся, обошел стол – Саске дернулся – и присел возле кресла, прислонившись виском к колену Саске.

\- Несколько лет назад, когда я вернулся с миссии, мне сообщили страшную новость – что весь клан Учиха вымер. Умерли все, абсолютно. Тот квартал, где мы жили, до сих пор закрыт и мне запрещено туда заходить. Никто не знает, что это была за болезнь, но рисковать хокагэ не мог. Я жил у Наруто, пока строился этот дом. Было так одиноко – после большой семьи вдруг оказаться одному и я искал хоть какую-то замену, жаждал внимания, заводил любовников и любовниц – но это все было не то.Ты бросишь меня, Саске? Я искренно прошу прощения за что, что сделал с тобой и понимаю, что противен тебе, но я все же прошу тебя остаться. Можно не со мной, а в городе, но все же…

Итачи поднял глаза и Саске ужаснулся – щеки наследника были мокрыми – тот плакал. В душе шевельнулось нечто, похожее на понимание. 

\- Когда мама умерла, мне не дали ее оплакать и дня, – Саске сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, что еще немного – и он позорно разревется от воспоминаний. Так вот почему отец больше не приезжал! Теперь все понятно…

Итачи привлек его к себе, обнимая, баюкая, словно маленького ребенка и на сей раз Саске не противился. Он поверил Итачи, поверил, что все будет хорошо и тихо заплакал, позволяя скопившемуся напряжению выйти наружу очистительными слезами. А потом сам потянулся к брату, и они долго целовались, ощущая соленый привкус слез.


	6. 6 глава

Потом Итачи отнес Саске в кровать и уложил спать. Как бы ему не хотелось остаться с братом, дела еще никто не отменял.

Но, придя обратно в кабинет, наследник завис над бумагами, мечтая о будущем. Если Саске останется с ним… Итачи даже уже не протестовал против того, что у него есть к мальчишке какие-то чувства, то Учиха будет самым счастливым человеком в мире. Саске… Под внешней маской озлобленности и недоверия скрывался настоящий Саске – гораздо добрее и лучше, чем казалось сначала. И если ему немного помочь, то вскоре в клане Учиха появятся уже два наследника.

Итачи мечтательно улыбнулся. Конечно, ему придется отказаться от посягательств на тело брата – хотя и очень хотелось, но теперь уже от Саске зависит, сделает ли Итачи с ним что-нибудь. Возможно, младший вообще предпочитает девушек? Тогда Итачи найдет ему невесту… На этом месте размышлений наследник понял, что в своих мечтаниях зашел слишком далеко и встряхнулся. Ему предстояла куча бумажной работы.

Саске проснулся и теперь просто лежал, лениво созерцая потолок. Мысли его текли медленно и словно неохотно, спросонья все тело казалось тяжелым, и было невыносимо хорошо вот так лежать и ничего не делать.

Его жизнь так резко изменилась… Он обрел семью – пусть только одного брата, но, кажется, Итачи искренне любит его и рад появлению брата. Теперь он больше никогда не будет рабом – через несколько дней он станет свободным человеком, у него появятся деньги, и возможность поступать, как вздумается. Саске усмехнулся. Итачи сегодня его так нежно целовал, так бережно прижимал к себе. Будто боялся потерять. Мальчик потер глаза, чувствуя, как снова сползает в сон и внезапно услышал короткий крик. 

Тело мигом взметнулось с кровати. Нападение? Или кто-то из слуг попал в его ловушку? Нет, он не активировал их со вчерашнего дня! Саске подхватил связку кунаев и вылез в окно, цепляясь за разросшийся плющ – и вовремя – возле его комнаты раздался шум, и незнакомец заглянул в пустую комнату.

Саске спустился на землю и спрятался в тени – уже темнело, но в сумерках его еще можно было рассмотреть. И он не мог убежать далеко от Итачи – значит, нужно найти наследника. Крадучись, Саске проследовал к черному входу. Возле него стояли двое незнакомцев. Мальчику удалось их обезвредить и он вошел в дом. Если Итачи отдал приказ Печати, то Саске мог покинуть дом и сбежать подальше. Но если нет – проверять не хотелось. 

На первом этаже было восемь мертвых тел – двое слуг и шесть нападавших. На лестнице наверх еще четверо. Итачи отбивался? Но почему тогда все было так тихо? Он жив вообще? 

Саске медленно поднялся наверх, готовый при малейшей опасности тут же среагировать, но неожиданно Печать сработала, рассылая по его телу волны обжигающей боли. Мальчишка закричал, вцепившись пальцами в собственную шею – сейчас ему хотелось избавиться от источника боли любым способом, пусть даже содрать кожу! 

Боль стихла так же неожиданно, как и началась, а на Саске наткнулись двое, прибежавших на крик. Они профессионально скрутили мальчишку и быстро осмотрели. Увидев горящий в его глазах Шаринган, довольно кивнули и у Саске потемнело в глазах.

Замотав бесчувственное тело веревками, похитители оповестили своих и быстро исчезли.

Итачи клял себя последними словами за то, что так поздно вспомнил о Саске. Наследнику удалось отбить первую волну нападавших, но потом он был вынужден скрыться в убежище, приготовленном на такой случай, вместе с немногими оставшимися в живых слугами. И лишь потом, в безопасности, перебирая драгоценные бумаги, прихваченные с собой – мало ли, может, налетчики за документами пришли – он вспомнил о Саске и послал ему сигнал, чтобы мальчишка проснулся.

И сейчас наследник крался по собственному дому, отчаянно надеясь, что братишка жив. Но нигде не было никого, ни единой живой души. Нападавшие скрылись, забрав с собой Саске! 

Осознав последнее, наследник тотчас же ослабил связь между Саске и домом – еще не хватало, чтобы он умер от болевого шока, едва его отвезут подальше. Но Печать подавала слабые сигналы и Итачи намеревался найти Саске по ним, тихо радуясь, что еще не успел избавить брата от рабской метки.

Но с какой стати они забрали именно Саске? Кто и зачем напал на его дом, убил слуг и похитил раба? Эти вопросы не давали Итачи покоя, пока он собирался в дорогу.

Сначала появились мысли, что хорошо бы взять с собой подмогу. Но кого? Подставлять Сая и Наруто не хотелось, как и Нейджи. Были еще несколько друзей, но в данный момент они находились на миссии. Стоп. Итачи остановился и трезво обдумал ситуацию. А потом помчался к хокагэ, захватив с собой документы.

 

Гаара злился. Песчаный демон был довольно капризен и невозможность получить желаемое прямо сейчас сводила его с ума. А хотелось ему наследника Учиха. Красивый парень, обладатель редкого генома… Гааре хотелось сделать его своим, чтобы Итачи безраздельно принадлежал только ему. Но… Итачи уже несколько раз просто чудом ускользал из его рук и поэтому Песчаный прибег к помощи нетрадиционных методов.

Он не был так глуп, чтобы светиться посреди поместья Учиха, похищая Итачи, поэтому просто нанял людей. И сейчас сидел в своей загородной резиденции – туда перебирался и Наруто, на лето, но сейчас дом пустовал и ничто не мешало приему дорогого гостя. Итачи любой ценой проведет здесь выходные… А потом Гаара подумает, что с ним сделать. В конце концов, наследника Шарингана никто не просил сопротивляться так долго. 

Он дал четкие инструкции. Так как наемники никогда не сталкивались с кланом Учиха, Гаара дал им словесное описание Итачи. Но, в основном, нападение было запланировано, чтобы Итачи проявил свой геном – тогда бы его и сцапали наемники, по одному этому признаку вычислив наследника. 

А сейчас Гаара ждал. Близился рассвет, но сна не было ни в одном глазу – только нетерпение. 

Наконец, за дверью послышался шум и Гаара отвлекся от созерцания рассвета за окном. Наконец!

Какой же его ждал неприятный сюрприз!

Через несколько минут все было уже тихо. Окровавленный песок, брезгливо встряхиваясь, сползался к разозленному хозяину от ошметков плоти, всего ничего назад бывшими блестящими шиноби. Хоть один и успел выкрикнуть, что у мальчишки был Шаринган, Гаара не поверил.

Геном Шарингана был всего у двоих людей – Итачи Учиха и Хатаке Какаши. Мальчишка не являлся ни тем, ни другим, хотя и был похож на Итачи. Но у него на шее была рабская печать и Гаара вспомнил о слухах, что наследник Учиха купил себе раба. По-видимому, это и был тот самый мальчишка. Но как его можно было спутать с Итачи, Песчаный решительно не понимал.

Остальные наемники, слыша угрожающее шипение песка и крики незадачливых товарищей, не рискнули сразу же входить к взбешенному Казекагэ. 

Саске открыл глаза, в немалой степени пораженный отсутствием боли. Итачи снял Печать или просто ослабил ее действие? Впрочем, созерцание окровавленных ошметков тоже добавило ему несколько вопросов. Теперь ясно одно – его похитили. И, насколько он слышал злого парня, повелевающего песком, Шаринган лучше не проявлять. Или все же рискнуть? Нет, Саске самоубийцей не был и прекрасно понимал, что с шиноби такого уровня ему не справиться. И Итачи тут тоже мало чем поможет. 

Гаара, наконец, перестал беситься и трезво обдумал ситуацию, не подозревая, что примерно в это время то же делает Итачи. Потом он открыл дверь и позвал следующую двойку наемников. Те быстро, пока Гаара не разгневался, залопотали отчет, особенно упирая на то, что Шаринган у мальчишки БЫЛ! В несколько шагов Песчаный демон подошел к связанному Саске и заставил его смотреть себе в глаза. Генома не наблюдалось. Впрочем, он мог и прятаться, но кто тогда Саске? Раб иди родственник Итачи? На нем рабская Печать. Но люди утверждали, что сами, своими глазами видели Шаринган! 

У Гаары закружилась голова от догадок. Настроение стремительно портилось. Но, может, Итачи еще придет за рабом? Или… мелькнула неожиданная догадка.


	7. 7 глава

Он внимательно осмотрел мальчишку. Черные волосы. Темные глаза. Такая же светлая кожа. 

\- Ты ведь родственник Итачи, не так ли? – негромко спросил Гаара. Саске вздрогнул и Песчаный окончательно уверился в своей догадке. – Брат, скорее всего. Ведь Фугаку бывал на миссиях и вполне мог завести ребенка на стороне. Значит, Итачи придет за тобой. – Гаара пришел в прекрасное расположение духа. Ситуация складывалась просто прекрасно!

\- Он не придет, – негромкий хрипловатый голос. Саске поднял глаза. – Я не оправдал его надежд. 

Мальчишка замер, чувствуя на себе прикосновение песка и слыша угрожающе тихий голос Гаары:

\- Не смей мне лгать!

Что же делать? Он один и заперт в комнате с явно неуравновешенным типом, который к тому же неимоверно силен. Придет ли Итачи? Этого Саске не знал. Может, попробовать выкрутиться своими силами? Но как?

 

Итачи мчался к загородному дому Наруто. Он был там уже несколько раз – хокагэ приглашал уже его на выходные. Печать звала его туда. К сожалению, он не мог узнать обстановку в доме, и узнать, что с Саске? Но раз Печать реагировала, значит, Саске был жив. И то уже хорошо. Если он жив, Итачи спасет его. И освободит, и никуда больше не отпустит! Про Гаару он тоже подумал. Вряд ли Шаринган поможет против Песчаного демона – мало знать технику, Итачи, даже если поймет ее, просто не сможет подчинить себе песок. Да и техник такого уровня у него мало. Но ничего. Он уже сделал все нужное и даже оставил распоряжения на случай своей непредвиденной гибели. Наруто пообещал ему полчаса. Он просто должен продержаться.

 

Наследник вошел в дом, когда уже начинало светать. Все вокруг окрасилось зыбким неверным серым светом, тени удлинились. В доме было странно пусто. Те, кто напал на его дом, ушли? Или же были убиты Гаарой?

Итачи уже понял, что случилось. Саске попросту перепутали с ним и наследник даже не хотел думать – боялся, что сделает с Саске Казекаге, узнав о подмене. Печать позвала его выше – на второй этаж. Здесь Итачи и встретил несколько кровавых тел – видимо, те самые наемники.

Гаара уже ждал его. Ощущение проигрыша жгло его посильнее обиды. Все шло не так, как он запланировал. Ну что стоило Итачи просто подчиниться ему? Где он ошибся? Саске был плотно связан и дожидался своей роли – песок мягко двигался вокруг него, напоминая о молчании. 

И когда наследник вошел в комнату, окрашенную кровью, то все уже было ясно. Гааре уже не нужен был он. Песчаному просто хотелось уже поскорее разобраться с этой историей и восстановить свое доброе имя. Невинная шутка – как бы не хотел Гаара Итачи, он бы не сделал ничего действительно плохого с наследником – обернулась кошмаром. Что теперь сделать с Учихами? А в том, что Саске действительно Учиха, Гаара уже и не сомневался. Наипростейшим вариантом казалось убить обоих и дело с концами. Но Наруто рассердится и может заподозрить неладное. Убить Наруто? Тогда уж устроить кровавую бойню и вырезать Коноху подчистую. Но почему-то Гааре этого не хотелось. Но ведь всегда можно получить небольшую выгоду…

Итачи, только появившись в комнате, сразу нашел глазами Саске и, увидев, что младший брат в порядке, он облегченно выдохнул. Могло быть и хуже. Но сейчас главное – забрать Саске отсюда, спрятать подальше от Гаары и успокоить. Нежить и ласкать его тело, нашептывая слова утешения и любви – вот чего сейчас хотелось наследнику. Но, видимо, не судьба.

\- Итачи, какими судьбами? – Гаара радостно улыбнулся, словно не находился сейчас в комнате, залитой кровью, с пленником напоготове.

Итачи заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Да вот, мимо проходил. Ты же в гости приглашал, да и Саске у тебя, вижу, уже загостился малость.

Секунда – глаза в глаза. И Итачи с ужасом понимает, что Гаара знает. Знает, кто такой Саске. И Гаара понимает, что Итачи это знает. Песчаный демон улыбается. Ему нравится эта ситуация.

\- Да вот, младшенький твой заглянул, Итачи. Он так похож на тебя, я даже удивился, почему раньше не понял. Ах да, ты же прятал его ото всех! – Гаара ухмыляется, когда наследник стискивает зубы. 

\- Отпусти Саске. 

\- Мда? – песок откровенно ласкает шею мальчика. Саске дергается, ему не нравится. Итачи, заметив это, злится еще больше, потом выдыхает. Злость ни к чему. Сейчас ему абсолютно нежелательно поддаваться эмоциям. 

\- Ты против, чтобы я трогал твоего маленького братика? – Гаара проводит пальцами по щеке Саске. Итачи кивает. – Тогда ты можешь заменить его, – предлагает Казекаге. – Или он, или ты.

Итачи замер. Подчиняться Гааре не хотелось до зубного скрежета, но ведь Саске уже не простит еще одного предательства. Если Итачи оставит его здесь, то может навсегда распрощаться с Саске. Что такое один день по сравнению со всей жизнью? Ничто.

\- Отпусти его. Я согласен. 

Глаза Песчаного вспыхнули и он почти мурлыкнул:

\- Тогда ты будешь вести себя так, будто ты мой любовник. Если мне не понравится, тебя заменит твой братик.

Итачи кивнул и начал медленно раздеваться. Один день. Всего лишь один день.  
Саске не верил своим глазам. Итачи согласился? Куда проще было отдать его! Да и что значили слова о том, что он теперь свободный человек?

Итачи снял с себя оружие и сложил с него аккуратную кучку. Наследник не тешил себя иллюзиями. Как бы не был он силен, с Гаарой ему не справиться. Потом снял майку и распустил волосы. Песок все так же кружился возле Саске, напоминая об угрозе. 

Казекагэ с легким недоверием погладил гладкую кожу Итачи, прослеживая пальцами выступающие ключицы. Наследник не сопротивлялся. Он притянул Гаару к себе, целуя и Песчаный с восторгом откликнулся на его инициативу. 

Итачи еле подавил дрожь, когда сухая ладонь прошлась по его спине, притягивая ближе к Песчаному. Он ни на секунду не забывал о Саске. Поэтому с удовольствием подался ближе к ласкающей руке, которая накрыла его пах. Гаара, казалось, был доволен такой реакцией.

Итачи подчинялся ему, с дрожью желания отвечая на прикосновения и поцелуи, но – Гаара знал это – взгляд его не отрывался от Саске. Даже если наследник закрывал глаза – все равно представлял себе он не Гаару – а своего раба. Своего брата, если уж на то пошло.

Песчаный с досадой оторвался о желанного тела – уже почти раздетый Итачи с недоумением уставился на него, готовый исполнить любую прихоть, жаждущий… Но не Гаару. Парень почувствовал себя обделенным, словно у него украли что-то очень важное ему. Таких чувств у него раньше не возникало, поэтому Гаара замер в недоумении. Песок вокруг Саске с тихим шипением осыпался на пол. 

\- Уходите. Оба. Пока я не передумал, – Гаара отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, с какой нежностью Итачи обнимает брата. Стало обидно и Песчаный даже покусал себе губы, чтобы избавиться от непрошеных эмоций. Почему? Раньше он прекрасно поразвлекался бы с обоими и никаких сомнений, никаких угрызений совести бы не появилось у него. Так что же изменилось? Но так на Гаару не смотрел никто.

Внезапно теплые руки обняли его со спины и Гаара широко распахнул глаза от удивления. Итачи сам обнял его? Но как? Почему? Почему они еще не ушли?

Итачи искренне улыбнулся при виде удивления на лице Казекагэ и тихо шепнул ему на ухо:

\- Наруто будет здесь через десять минут. Он прощал тебе все измены и все равно искренне рад тебя видеть. Всегда. Подумай над этим, Гаара. 

Легкий поцелуй, даже не поцелуй, а простое прикосновение к губам – и Учихи ушли. А Гаара остался в комнате, улыбаясь неизвестно чему. Есть ли у него еще шанс все исправить? Но для начала… он осмотрел комнату и недовольно сморщил нос – нужно убраться здесь. Вряд ли Наруто оценит печень, художественно размазанную по стене. 

В итоге, когда в комнате появился взбешенный Наруто, готовый спасать наследников Шарингана, его ждала условно чистая комната со стойким запахом крови и Гаара – запыхавшийся, но очень старающийся выглядеть невозмутимо.

\- Где Учиха? – прорычал Наруто, даже не стремясь скрывать красные глаза демона. 

\- Они ушли, – пожал плечами Песчаный. – Мне вдруг надоело играть со случайными любовниками.

Наруто как-то обмяк, словно потерял весь запал.

\- Теперь ты решил завести постоянного, да? Тогда изволь сделать так, чтобы я об этом не узнал! – он развернулся на пятках и вознамерился уйти, но Гаара не дал ему этого сделать.

\- Я решил остепениться и вернуться к тебе. Ну, хотя бы попробовать, – Песчаный решил сказать правду. Неизвестно, все ли у них выйдет, но он хотя бы попробует. Попробует быть вместе с Наруто. 

Хокагэ сначала напрягся, словно хотел высвободиться из рук неверного возлюбленного, а потом передумал и не стал ничего делать.

\- Это с чего вдруг такие перемены? Итачи, что ли, на мозги тебе накапал? – Наруто усмехнулся.

\- Может, и он. А может, я, наконец, понял, кто ждал меня все это время, – Гаара улыбнулся и зарылся носом в светлые волосы. А потом с подозрением поднял глаза. Голос его был как свист ветра в пустыне.

\- И кем же это от тебя пахнет, а, Наруто? – Хокагэ дернулся, понимая, что ничего хорошего такой голос не предвещает, но уйти ему не дали. 

Итачи и Саске, услышав крики и треск бьющейся мебели, улыбнулись. Итачи покачал головой – ну ничему Гаару жизнь не учит. И братья отправились домой.  
Саске был странно молчалив – Итачи уже успел понять, что такое случается тогда, когда мальчик думает над чем-то и не хочет отвлекаться на посторонние разговоры. Потому он молчал тоже. Невольно мысли его сползли на Саске. Не сердится ли он, что Итачи так долго? Но Гаара вроде бы не успел ничего с ним сделать. Как же усложнилась его жизнь с момента покупки раба…

В доме было совершенно пусто – слуги разбежались кто куда, испуганные нападением. Хорошо хоть тела унесли. Итачи прямиком направился в ванную и открыл краны, наполняя ее горячей водой. Хотелось смыть с себя запах крови от той проклятой комнаты. Прикосновения Гаары на коже оставлять тоже не хотелось. Рядом нарисовался Саске.

\- А можно мне с тобой? – мальчишка даже не покраснел и Итачи невольно улыбнулся.

\- Конечно. Все, что хочешь. 

Мальчишка важно кивнул.

\- Размотаешь мне повязку? – он стянул синюю футболку, обнажая бинт, которым Итачи стянул его сломанные ребра. Наследник потянул за небольшой узелок и принялся неспешно разматывать плотные полоски ткани. Постепенно обнажалось худенькое тело мальчика. Синяк на ребрах уже стал зеленеть и Итачи подивился быстрой регенерации брата. Брат. На секунду кольнуло сомнение, все ли они правильно делают, ведь Саске не просто так решил принять ванну вместе с Итачи. Он вздохнул. Старый ты извращенец, Итачи. Ведь, быть может, Саске и не собирается делать ничего такого. Один взгляд на мальчика и Итачи мгновенно почувствовал себя дураком. Саске прекрасно понимал, о чем думал его брат и даже потакал его мыслям, нарочито медленно раздеваясь и словно демонстрируя свое тело, хорошо осознавая, как Итачи реагирует на него. 

Итачи тоже разделся и первым успел залезть в ванну. Она была не слишком-то подходящего размера для двоих, поэтому им обоим придется потесниться. Он помог Саске залезть внутрь – еще не хватало поскользнуться на мокром кафеле и повредить себе еще что-нибудь. Итачи откинулся на прохладный, еще не успевший нагреться бортик и блаженно вздохнул. Горячая вода все прибывала, Саске прислонился спиной к груди брата, расположившись между его раздвинутых ног, и все было просто идеально. 

Саске, потянувшись, взял мыло и передал его Итачи. Тот замедленными движениями, явно осторожничая, начал намыливать спину мальчику. После всех переживаний этого безумного дня Итачи чувствовал себя уставшим и морально и физически, но у него по-прежнему оставалось незавершенное дело. Он осторожно, словно пробуя, прикоснулся губами к Печати, пуская небольшой поток чакры – и рабская метка исчезла с кожи его брата. Итачи провел мокрой губкой по этому месту, стирая даже воспоминания о ней. Саске, обернувшись, улыбнулся и откинулся всем телом на брата. Им было хорошо. Но…

\- Почему ты не отдал меня тому странному парню с песком?

\- Это Гаара, Казекагэ деревни Песка, – Итачи дипломатично умолчал, не став отвечать на вопрос Саске. Тот, однако, не отстал. 

\- Так почему?

\- Он бы не удовлетворился тобой. Гаара давно хотел меня, и я всего лишь согласился на его условия.

Саске поерзал и Итачи задержал дыхание, чтобы контролировать свои реакции. 

\- Значит, ты просто согласился, да?

\- Ну, помимо всего прочего, ты мой брат и я обязан защищать тебя.

Мальчишка хмыкнул и с наглой ухмылочкой погладил себя по животу. Потом его рука скользнула ниже. Итачи поерзал, но все равно – не было никакого шанса, что Саске, плотно прижимающийся к нему, не заметит реакции на свои действия. Поэтому наследник просто смирился и, скользнув ладонью по синяку на ребрах, добавил свою руку к руке Саске, плотно обхватив член мальчика. Саске вздрогнул, но протестовать не стал и довольно скоро он подошел к грани. Тогда Итачи остановился, не давая и Саске гладить себя, оставляя его неудовлетворенным. Он двинул бедрами, вжимаясь членом в поясницу брата и шепнул:

\- Хочешь? – и провел языком по горячей влажной шее до слипшихся от воды волос. Саске неожиданно покраснел и кивнул.

Итачи поцеловал его плечо и опустил одну руку вниз, второй продолжая неторопливо двигаться на возбужденной плоти Саске. Мальчик рвано выдохнул, когда почувствовал пальцы брата у своего входа и неосознанно зажался. Но Итачи был терпелив, помня, что их первый раз прошел совсем не идеально. Он медленно разрабатывал мальчика, готовя к вторжению. Саске вздрагивал и шипел, понукая Итачи двигаться поскорей. Но вот, наконец, он был готов.

\- Ты уверен? – Итачи развернул Саске лицом к себе, стараясь бережнее обнимать его, чтобы не причинять боли. Мальчишка, не тратя времени на ответ, начал медленно опускаться вниз, вбирая в себя плоть Итачи. Застонали оба. Саске не спешил, медленно опускаясь до конца и так же медленно поднимаясь по члену Итачи, почти позволяя головке выскользнуть. Смешно, но у Итачи каждый раз екало сердце от неожиданного страха, что он выйдет из Саске. Все творилось медленно, так медленно, тишина нарушалась лишь хриплыми выдохами и плеском воды.

Первым не выдержал Итачи. Схватив брата за бедра, он заставил его ускорить темп, по максимуму вбиваясь в него. Саске застонал, цепляясь за плечи брата и тогда Итачи поцеловал его, забирая каждый его стон. Они кончили почти одновременно и еще некоторое время оставались соединены, восстанавливая дыхание.

\- Так отчего умерла наша семья? – Саске приподнялся, заставляя Итачи выскользнуть из него. Наследник вздрогнул, ошарашенный неожиданностью вопроса.

\- Это все, что интересует тебя на данный момент? Я как-то даже разочарован, – Он надулся. Почему Саске не сказал, что ему понравилось? Это было здорово, Итачи-ниисан! Такая простая фраза явно не пришла в голову его брату и сейчас Итачи почувствовал себя глубоко несчастным.


	8. 8 глава

\- Так отчего умерла наша семья? – Саске приподнялся, заставляя Итачи выскользнуть из него. Наследник вздрогнул, ошарашенный неожиданностью вопроса.

\- Это все, что интересует тебя на данный момент? Я как-то даже разочарован, – он надулся. Почему Саске не сказал, что ему понравилось? Это было здорово, Итачи-ниисан! Такая простая фраза, но Саске ее явно не подумал. - Да нет, просто пришло в голову, – Саске пожал плечами. – Отчего-то же все умерли, не так ведь?

В данный момент он был неинтересен своему брату, и сейчас Итачи почувствовал себя глубоко несчастным.

\- Ты хочешь заняться этим делом? – Итачи поднялся и включил душ, таки – намереваясь ополоснуться. Вспоминать прошлое оказалось неожиданно горько. Но раз Саске желает узнать правду, так почему бы и нет?

Потому что сам Итачи этой правды не знал. Когда он вернулся, уже все было кончено. Бесконечная вереница гробов – клан Учиха был когда-то довольно велик. Его не допустили к телам, опасаясь распространения заразы – все-таки он оставался последним с геномом Шарингана – Какаши не в счет, он не может его передать своим потомкам. 

Целый квартал, где обитало до этого семейство Учиха, закрыли и даже сейчас мало кто осмелится сунуться туда. Итачи это так вообще запрещено. 

Он так и не смог с ними попрощаться. Непрошеные слезы поднялись к глазам – прошло уже столько лет, а его до сих пор при этих воспоминаниях душила обида – его оставили одного. Кто убил клан с геномом Шарингана? Ведь, на самом деле, не болезнь же это была!

Итачи старался забыть то время, как страшный сон. А Саске, не обремененный такими воспоминаниями, сможет разобраться. 

\- Да. Твои рассказы звучат довольно странно. Есть же какие-то бумаги или свидетельства очевидцев?

\- Да, – кивнул Итачи. – Но сначала нужно разобраться с более неотложными делами.

Неотложные дела это разыскать, выплатить компенсацию семьям погибших и нанять новых людей. Послать чек за компенсацию Гааре – раз уж он виноват, так пусть и платит. Представить Саске нужным людям и придумать достойную историю – потому что представлять своего брата как раба Итачи отказывался категорически. 

Вот этим нужно заняться в первую очередь. Но, вообще-то, можно попросить Какаши прийти сюда и помочь Саске с поисками.

Да. Это неплохая идея. 

Какаши появился довольно быстро – если учесть его любовь к опозданиям. Итачи рассказал ему полную историю Саске – он мог сказать правду Какаши – и тот искренне порадовался прибавлению клана.

Потом показал восхищенному Саске свой глаз – Шаринган, и согласился принести нужные документы из закрытого архива, куда у Итачи доступа не было и даже сгонял за ними, пока Итачи разбирался с насущным вопросом о слугах. 

Документов оказалось неожиданно много – но значительную их массу составляли отчеты о вскрытии. Нужно было привлечь еще специалиста и наследник с тоской начал подумывать, что уснуть ему сегодня не светит.

Саске уже спал среди рассортированных бумаг и Итачи отнес его в кровать. А вернувшись – наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд разноцветных глаз Какаши.

\- Так вот, значит как, – тот улыбнулся и Итачи с внезапным облегчением осознал – не осуждает и принимает. – А как же Нейджи и предыдущие твои игрушки?

Итачи пожал плечами.

\- Они все в прошлом. 

И был немало удивлен реакцией друга – Хатаке подался вперед, словно хищник, готовый схватить добычу.

\- Значит, Хьюга тоже в прошлом? Уверен?

Учиха кивнул и вдруг широко улыбнулся:

\- Ах ты ж развратник! Я всегда знал, что ты неравнодушен к нему!

Беловолосый смущенно улыбнулся и подошел к окну:

\- Я пойду тогда… Прогуляюсь немного перед сном грядущим…

Смотреть на это довольное лицо без улыбки у Итачи уже не было сил, поэтому он просто махнул рукой – мол, иди и смотри там у меня!

Какаши ушел через окно. А Итачи снова сел за бумаги.

 

Нейджи был дома. Он скучал. Парень лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок, поэтому, когда в оконном проеме нарисовался темный силуэт, он вздрогнул всем телом и выхватил кунай.

\- Мааа… Хьюга, ты весьма неласков с гостями.

Нейджи присмотрелся к ночному гостю и возмущенно ахнул:

\- Какаши? Что вы здесь делаете в такой час?

Хатаке аккуратно слез с подоконника в комнату и притворил за собой окно. Нейджи сел на кровати, не вполне понимая смысл происходящего – Какаши никогда раньше не приходил к нему. И сегодняшнее ночное появление настолько не вписывалось в рамки их обычного общения, что Хьюга растерялся. Он даже не знал, как себя вести в случае такого вопиющего нарушения приличий и поэтому просто следил за Какаши, потеряв дар речи.

Тот спокойно подошел к кровати. Нейджи вдруг обнаружил, что в напряжении наблюдает за ним – что сделает Какаши? Зачем он пришел в столь поздний час?  
Хатаке широко ухмыльнулся и стянул повязку с лица. Хьюга понял, что не в силах оторвать взгляд от его разноцветных глаз.

\- На колени, – приказал Какаши. Будничный тон, тихий голос – но парня подбросило, как пружиной и, лишь распластавшись на полу, он испытал стыд. Хатаке знает? Или… Нейджи спрятал лицо в ладони. Тело само настолько жаждало подчиниться приказу, что предало его. А что дальше? Может, эта пагубная страсть погубит его и потом, кто может гарантировать, что на миссии не случиться подобное?

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Какаши присел около него. Большая теплая ладонь на волосах стала откровением и Нейджи расплакался. От облегчения, скорее всего, ведь нелегко наследнику благородного рода Хьюга испытывать такие желания, как он. Какаши с улыбкой прижал его к себе, покачивая на руках, как маленького ребенка.

Щелчок в районе шеи ошарашил Хьюгу и он недоверчиво уставился на мужчину, ощупывая узкую полоску ошейника.

Какаши улыбнулся. Он, правда, не ожидал, что будут слезы, но Нейджи совершенно очарователен. Как давно он хотел прикоснуться к нему, оставить свою метку, знак принадлежности… Но Итачи успел первым, и не в правилах Хатаке было мешать им. Но раз уж у Итачи есть Саске, то Какаши позаботится о Нейджи.

\- Хочешь быть моим?

Слезы мгновенно высохли. Хьюга немного испуганно смотрел на него, видимо, не до конца еще понимая, что Какаши серьезен, как никогда. 

\- Вы будете моим… - Он запнулся, все еще не решаясь выговорить это и Хатаке помог ему:

\- Хозяином. Да. Если ты согласишься. 

Нейджи заворожено ощущал, как тонкие пальцы мужчины скользят по его волосам, спускаясь на шею, и вдруг широко распахнул глаза, не смея даже среагировать – Какаши сжимал его шею точно и аккуратно, немного выше ошейника. Несильно, но стоило Нейджи шевельнуться, как пальцы тотчас же нажали сильнее. Он попытался вдохнуть воздуха, но Какаши не дал ему этого сделать, притягивая за шею к себе ближе и целуя.

Грубый, жадный поцелуй – но Нейджи получал от него огромное удовольствие. Какаши забирал последний воздух – и лишь от его прихоти зависел сейчас Хьюга – разрешат ли ему сейчас вдохнуть или же продолжать мучить?

Хатаке оборвал поцелуй, когда уже у самого не хватало воздуха. Нейджи, наконец, вдохнул и почти влюблено посмотрел на мужчину. Нашелся кто-то, кто не отвергнет, не будет смеяться и в презрении плевать в него, кто принимает и сам желает этого. Хьюга нашел его. И больше не отпустит.

\- Да, хозяин, – он опустил глаза и сполз на пол с коленей Какаши, успев еще увидеть счастливую улыбку на губах мужчины.

Гаара в бешенстве расхаживал по их с Наруто дому, пока врач осматривал его благоверного. У песчаника был вывих руки, уже перевязанный – не стоило недооценивать Наруто, но, после получения травмы песок взбесился, и Гааре стоило больших трудов обуздать его и не дать неверному Наруто легкой смерти.

Кто? Кто осмелился посягнуть на что-то принадлежащее Гааре Песчаному? Кто оказался настолько самоубийственно глуп? Наруто молчал, не выдавая любовника, и Гааре пришлось самому строить догадки. Почему именно в тот момент, когда он уже поверил, что все будет хорошо, когда был уже согласен отказаться от измен и быть верным Наруто – почему именно в этот момент Узумаки сам изменил ему?  
Итачи врал? Гааре сейчас было плохо. Настолько плохо, что он готов был просто убить любого, кто сейчас потревожит его. Наруто предал его. Сам он изменял Узумаки много раз, но никогда не думал, что оказаться по ту сторону так больно. И Наруто терпел это каждый раз, когда Гаара возвращался домой под утро, явно проведя ночь не один? 

Но Наруто, видимо, не выдержал, со внезапной грустью констатировал Повелитель Песка. Ему самому сейчас хотелось утешиться хоть с кем-нибудь. Так же поступил и Наруто, услужливо подсказало подсознание. Ты изменял ему чуть ли не каждый день, а Наруто сам оставался дома, когда ты весело проводил время с очередным любовником. Сколько ты уже не прикасался к нему? Полгода? Ему ведь тоже хотелось внимания!

А все тот чертов Учиха! Сделав этот неожиданный вывод, Гаара перестал нарезать круги по комнате. Ведь если бы Итачи сразу согласился с его домогательствами, то… То что?

Гаара замер перед зеркалом. Он ведь красив. И Наруто любит («изменяет») ему. Да что ж такое?! От этой мысли просто никуда не деться! Так кто же оказался лучше Казекагэ? Красивее, умнее, лучше в постели? Подобные мысли просто сводили его с ума. 

В комнату вошел незнакомый мальчик, осмотрелся и вышел. Гаара застыл, пораженный небрежной наглостью, с которой это было сделано. Его проигнорировали, причем абсолютно осознанно! И потом, что это за мальчишка шляется по его дому?

В несколько шагов он догнал его и, схватив его за плечо, развернул к себе. Совсем юный мальчишка, лет пятнадцати с натяжкой. Но поразило Песчаного не это.   
Волосы мальчишки были такого же кроваво-красного оттенка, как и его собственные. Да и вообще, они были похожи, только у Гаары глаза зеленого цвета, а у него карие. 

Они так похожи… Казекагэ не был дураком и мигом сложил два и два. Но следовало проверить.

\- Ты кто?

Мальчишка моргнул. Он был какой-то сонный и даже волосы топорщились, как будто он только встал с постели.

\- Акасуна Сасори. Вы не подскажете, где господин Наруто? Я принес ему отчеты. – Он помахал пачкой листов, которые держал в руке.

Акасуна Сасори. Маленький гений из селения Песка, перебравшийся в Коноху. Кажется, он был партнером Орочимару в исследовательской лаборатории.   
Умен. Красив. Молод. Соперник?

Гаара схватил его и потащил к Наруто, ехидненько улыбаясь. Если он не ошибся, перед ним сейчас любовник Наруто. Но… не слишком ли он молод? Казекагэ в сомнении помотал головой. Сейчас он все проверит.

Врач уже закончил трудиться над Наруто и ушел. Сейчас хокагэ отдыхал, удобно расположившись в кровати. Несколько сломанных ребер и растяжений. Левая рука ощутимо побаливала – сожмись песок на ней чуть посильнее и Наруто лишился бы раздробленной кисти. И он совершенно не ожидал Гаару, мягко втолкнувшего к нему в комнату Сасори.

Песчаный демон с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом наблюдал за ними обоими. Наруто явно вздрогнул, а мальчишка улыбнулся хокагэ. Доказательства были получены, теперь можно было и поиграть.

Сасори передал бумаги Наруто и тот начал бегло пересматривать их, стараясь придумать выход из сложившейся ситуации. Надежды на хороший исход даже не предвиделось – он слишком слаб, чтобы сражаться с Гаарой. Его суженый просто-напросто размажет Наруто и Сасори тонким мясным слоем по стенам. Понимание этого неслабо щекотало нервы хокагэ. Он заставил себя улыбнуться Гааре, присевшего в кресло возле кровати. Улыбка вышла кривой и смотрелась настолько неестественно, то Гаара чуть не рассмеялся. Он и засмеялся бы, не будь ему так больно. 

Песчаный жадно всматривался в мальчишку, стараясь понять, что в нем нашел Наруто. Хорош, да. Гаара и сам не пропустил бы его. Молодость? Это привлекает, но в таком случае просто-таки гарантирует отсутствие опыта. Опыт! Неожиданная мысль зацепилась и бурно пустила побеги. Он думал, что кто-то трахал Наруто, а это явно было не так, и сейчас он наблюдал за живым доказательством! Этот Сасори явно не мог доминировать, значит… 

А это значит, что Наруто отымел этого мальчишку точно так же, как это сделал бы ты. Мысль неожиданно заставила ревность поутихнуть. С Гаарой Наруто всегда был снизу, и, быть может, ему захотелось разнообразия? Это нисколько не умаляло факта измены, но хоть немного примирило его с ней.

Сасори сонно тарахтел что-то заумное про исследования, про научный прорыв. Наруто пытался его слушать, хотя выходило так себе. Зачем ему эта информация, если через несколько минут он умрет?

\- Спасибо, Сасори, я подумаю над дополнительным финансированием для вашей лаборатории, - прервал он мальчика. – А сейчас я немного устал. - Он улыбнулся мальчишке. Может быть, Гаара отпустит его? Один взгляд доказал обратное. Гаара ухмылялся. А над головой Акасуны закружился песок.


	9. 9 глава

\- Гаара, не смей! – Наруто приподнялся, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль. Акасуна сонно и непонимающе смотрел на него, потом его личико озарила догадка:

\- Гаара Песчаный? – Казекагэ, озадаченный, кивнул. Мальчишку, казалось, совсем не напугал песок. – Бабушка много рассказывала мне о вас! 

Гаара с некоторым ужасом отметил, что Сасори слегка покраснел от смущения. И у него просто не поднялась рука убить его. Это же сущий ребенок! Наруто просто педофил, раз запал на такое дитя!

Сасори восторженно рассказывал, как он восхищается молодым Казекагэ и как сам желает стать таким же успешным в столь же юном возрасте. Гаара и Наруто беспомощно переглянулись, явно не зная, как прервать сей поток дифирамбов Песчаному, но, Акасуна, заметив неладное, замолчал сам. И снова покраснел.

\- Простите, а можно… - мальчик от смущения даже спрятал лицо в ладони, но потом решился. – Можно вас потрогать?

Наруто выразительно изогнул бровь, смотря просто в глаза Песчаному. Тот даже смутился немного.

\- Ну… Трогай. 

Несколько нерешительных попыток – мальчик хочет, но явно стесняется. Наконец, примерившись, он осторожно взял ладонь Гаары. Парень замер, ожидая подвоха, но его не было. Сасори, словно зачарованный, рассматривал изящную кисть – Гааре не было нужды упражнять себя физически, до сих пор его защиту из песка смог пробить лишь один человек. Светлая, чуть шершавая от песчаной брони кожа.

Акасуна счастливо вздохнул и прижался щекой к этой ладони. Наруто улыбнулся, наблюдая за довольным мальчишкой. Несколько томительно долгих секунд прошли в молчании, пока Сасори, не спохватившись, убежал. Его ждал Орочимару.  
Гаара присел на кровать. Злость, ревность и желание отомстить странным образом ушло. Наруто тихо спросил:

\- Ты уже не сердишься? 

Песчаный покачал головой.

\- Мне просто интересно – почему он?

Наруто неожиданно покраснел и Гаара с интересом уставился на него, залезая под одеяло к любимому.

\- Он на тебя похож. А со спины – так особенно. 

Хокагэ спрятался под одеяло, вполне справедливо ожидая расправы. Дураком Гаара не был, нет. Со спины мальчишка похож на него? Ну ладно. Он ухмыльнулся и откинул одеяло, выискивая Наруто.

\- Значит, со спины, да? Ты хочешь увидеть меня именно так?

Гаара чувствовал, что ступает на тонкий лед. Кто знает, как отреагирует на это Наруто и как сделать так, чтобы не обидеть его? Придется действовать осторожно.   
Узумаки, красный, как помидор, покачал головой:

\- Послушай, это совершенно не обязательно…

\- А если я соглашусь? – Глаза Гаары сейчас кажутся сделанными из непроницаемого зеленого стекла. Наруто не знает, о чем он думает, поэтому хокагэ немного страшно. Хотя, даже сама идея жизни с Гаарой… Наруто хотел именно его – и получил. Никто не верил, что они не поубивают друг друга в первые же дни, но Наруто не собирался сдаваться и бороться за свою семейную жизнь.

\- Если ты действительно того хочешь, – осторожно говорит Наруто. И невольно сглатывает, стоит только представить Гаару перед собой, на коленях, с покорно склоненной головой. Но всегда существует небольшое такое препятствие – Гаара не позволит сделать с собой ничего, чего на самом деле не хочет. И всегда существует песок. Может, Гаара и согласен, но первая попытка может обернуться и последней.

\- Тогда ты должен быть предельно осторожен, – Гаара усмехается. – Если я буду на пределе, то не смогу сдерживать песок.

Наруто кивает.

\- Когда?

Тонкие, шершавые от песка пальцы пробегаются по его ребрам, и Наруто невольно задерживает дыхание.

\- Когда поправишься. 

 

Саске третий день разбирает бумаги а Итачи дуется на него. Младший брат совсем не обращает на него внимания и Итачи опять скучно. Какаши появился еще раз, принес пачку бумаг и заговорщицки подмигнул Итачи. Как наследник понял, все у них хорошо с Хьюгой сложилось. Ну хоть у кого-то!

Наследник внаглую разлегся на бумагах, разложенных на полу его кабинета, забрасывая ноги на подлокотник близстоящего кресла. Саске недовольно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Ну и ладно. Итачи демонстративно надул щеки, и младший Учиха вздохнул.

\- Я нашел кое-что. 

\- Да ну? – наследник мигом оказался возле стола. Но там была масса бумаг, и увидеть, откуда Саске что-то нашел, было просто нереально.

\- Да. Судя по всему, погибли только члены клана Учиха и несколько детей из прислуги.

Итачи пожал плечами. Все могло быть. Может, и ходил кто из родственников на сторону, как их папа, вот и наплодил детишек от служаночек.

Саске это тоже прекрасно понимал, поэтому нетерпеливо дернул плечом, зацепляя Итачи, стоящего возле него.

\- Тогда это точно не болезнь. Чтобы вывести вирус, действующий на носителей генома, нужно сначала изучить его. 

\- Мама не владела техникой Шарингана, – задумчиво вспомнил Итачи. – Она передала его мне, но сама не могла воспользоваться. У нее был дремлющий ген.

\- Рецессивный, – Саске подвинул толстую книгу. – Это значит, он был, но скрытый и никак себя не проявлял. Но ведь она тоже была из клана, разве не так? Иначе откуда у нее ген?

\- Дальние родственники. Они давно утратили способность, но гены у них были.

Братья синхронно кивнули и Саске продолжил:

\- Так о чем я? А, да. Я думаю, что это не вирус. Слишком затратно было бы вывести его и потом убить всех, на кого он действует. И логично было бы тебя еще им травануть, когда ты вернулся с миссии. Но ты жив. Значит, та штука была одноразовой. И это не вирус.

\- Добрый ты, – не сдержался Итачи, на что мальчик пожал плечами.

\- Я говорю, как сделал бы я. Так вот. Физического воздействия на телах не обнаружено – их убили, не прикасаясь. Словно техникой, но я даже не знаю, сколько нужно человек, чтобы охватить такую площадь и опять все упирается в то, что убили всех носителей генома. 

\- Да, создание такой техники будет бесполезно, если уничтожить все обьекты. Разве только ее можно было перенастроить потом на другой геном.

Саске покусал губы в задумчивости, потом решительно заявил:

\- Нет. Большая техника, ее бы делало много народу. Кто-нибудь бы заметил, но никаких свидетельств. Трупов горожан тоже не обнаружено.

\- Значит, это было что-то вроде техники, что может сделать небольшое количество человек, может быть, даже один, если у него много чакры, – Итачи задумался. Пока что выводы Саске были вполне логичны.

\- Ты забываешь о яде, – наконец, сказал он.

\- Следов яда в телах не обнаружено. Да и опять-таки, затратно. Техника как-то вернее, особенно, если ее можно перенастроить.

\- Мда… - Итачи, невзирая на сопротивление, сгреб Саске в охапку и опустился на пол, тиская брата. Тот попищал, сопротивляясь скорее для вида, потом затих. 

\- Я думаю, можно туда сходить, - Саске обернулся и обнял напрягшегося Итачи. Тому та идея была явно не по душе.

\- Нет. Это опасно. Нам это еще прошлый хокагэ запретил, – Итачи закрыл глаза, прижимая к себе брата, чтобы не вспоминать прошлое. Слишком больно может оказаться снова побывать в доме, в котором родился и вырос. Вереница гробов – и возмутительно яркий осенний день. Похороны. День, когда в землю зарыли всех родных Итачи.

\- Итачи, это не опасно. Я уверен, – Саске подул в шею брату и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Итачи долго молчал. 

Каковы шансы, что Саске ошибся, и они умрут, войдя в дом предков? Они существенно выше, чем того хотелось бы Итачи. Пойти одному? Но Саске точно обидится и, кроме того, все эти предположения сделал он, он же и перелопатил все отчеты и было бы просто нечестным оставить его дома. И Итачи, будучи честным с собой, прекрасно понимал, что ему будет плохо. Слишком много связано с закрытым кварталом воспоминаний.

\- Пойдем перед рассветом. А сейчас спи.

Саске вздохнул и очень скоро засопел. А Итачи еще долго не мог заснуть.

 

Днем ранее…

Какаши не верил своему счастью. Такого просто не могло быть в жизни – но вот же, Нейджи носит его ошейник. Хотя Хатаке и не был особым приверженцем культуры доминирования и подчинения, он из рассказов Итачи знал, что Нейджи уже не может иначе. Поэтому он и надел на парня ошейник. Для Хьюги это был символ доверия, что он принадлежит Какаши и у него уже не было никаких сомнений и вопросов, которые всегда неизменно появляются, когда двое начинают встречаться.

Сегодня Какаши поговорил с родственниками Нейджи. Нет, правды, он, естественно, не говорил, но рассказал полуправду. И теперь Хьюги отпустили своего наследника с ним - якобы для тренировок. Ему повезло, что в клане Бьякугана очень серьезно относятся к тренировкам и то, что Какаши – мастер, знающий множество техник, предложил тренировать их сына, стало большой честью. 

На самом деле Какаши просто хотелось побыть уже наедине с Нейджи подольше, чем на ночь. 

И сейчас он готовил ужин для них двоих. У Хатаке было полно денег, но Какаши предпочитал жить в небольшой и очень уютной квартирке в тихом районе. Нейджи сидел на кухне и внимательно наблюдал – он был бы рад приготовить им еду, но был дома у Какаши первый раз и совершенно не ориентировался в нем.

Было так хорошо, спокойно. Рядом с Нейджи находится тот, кто заботится о нем. Что нужно еще для счастья? 

Но тучи сгущались над ними всеми, и никто даже не подозревал об этом.

Сегодня ночью Итачи и Саске пойдут в закрытый квартал.

Сегодня ночью Нейджи Хьюга мирно заснет в объятиях любовника.

Сегодня случится что-то страшное.

 

Наруто прерывисто вздохнул, отчаянно стремясь сохранить самообладание, и погладил гладкую кожу. Гаара снял песчаную броню – признак высочайшего доверия, и сейчас Наруто пытался сообразить, как бы так сделать, чтобы Гааре не было больно. Осознание того, что при ошибке его размажет по стене, не очень способствовала мыслительному процессу. Наконец Наруто сдался и тыкнул тюбик смазки благоверному.

\- Растяни себя сам!

Голый Казекагэ невозмутимо изогнул бровь. 

\- Ну уж нет. Старайся.

Наруто насупился. 

\- Мне страшно. Твоя тыква на меня смотрит.

Гаара вздохнул, встал и вынес тыкву с песком за дверь. 

\- Так лучше? 

Он опять вытянулся на кровати. Наруто сверху. Такое бы ему и в страшном сне бы не приснилось, но, поди ж ты, забавно. Забавно наблюдать, как краснеющий Наруто старается сделать приятно. Сасори, видимо, понравилось, но только причине исключительной неопытности мальчишки. 

Наруто кивнул и опять потянулся скользкими пальцами. Гаара закатил глаза. Слишком осторожно и слишком аккуратно, на его взгляд. Но, увы, по-другому у них сейчас не выйдет. Наруто продолжил. Но тут с улицы послышался дикий крик.

 

Итачи остановился, не в силах идти дальше. Воспоминания накатывали душной волной, и он словно снова вернулся назад во времени. 

На закрытую территорию они пробрались относительно легко. Но уже начинало светать и Итачи то и дело останавливался, погружаясь в воспоминания.

Здесь все было совершенно так, как он помнил. Окраины квартала еще не затронули мародеры, но, чем ближе они подходили к дому Итачи, тем хуже ему становилось. Здесь все было нетронуто. Медики вынесли тела и немного переворошили вещи в надежде найти отгадку смерти целого клана – но в основном все было так, как помнил Итачи. Лишь покрытое толстым слоем пыли. В неверном свете восходящего солнца ему то и дело казалось, что сейчас из-за угла выйдет мать – и этак картина выглядела до жути реальной. В родительском доме все выглядело так, словно его обитатели вышли на несколько минут – а задержались на десятилетие. Братья не чувствовали никаких признаков ухудшения самочувствия, но Итачи все равно поспешил увести Саске. И уже на выходе они услышали страшный крик.

 

Нейджи не спалось. Он выбрался из-под одеяла, стараясь не разбудить Какаши, и вышел на балкончик. Светало.

Его терзали разные вопросы – а что будет дальше? Смогут ли они и дальше поддерживать такие отношения? Нейджи на знал. Его внимание привлекло странное зарево в той стороне, где был его дом и крики, доносящиеся оттуда.

Когда они все прибыли на место преступления – родовой дом Хьюга, все было уже кончено. Все, кто обладали геномом Бьякугана, умерли. Нейджи плакал, не стесняясь никого. Итачи помогал выносить тела – загорелась кухня, но дыму было много. Но умерли все явно не из-за этого. Повторялась та же история, что и несколько лет назад с кланом Учиха. А Нейджи просто повезло, как и Итачи.  
Саске разговаривал с медиками – и они пока склонялись к тем же выводам, что он сделал раньше.

Прибывший Наруто распорядился отвести последнего Хьюгу подальше от места происшествия и Какаши отнес его обратно – к себе домой.

Никто не знал толком, что делать. Пожар потушили быстро, но тела, лежащие рядами, убивали одним своим видом. Все. Все, кто обладал геномом Бьякугана, умерли. Итачи плакал над телом Хинаты. АНБУ отгоняли любопытных. Очень остро пахло пеплом и смертью. 

Нейджи уже не плакал. Не было слез, не было сил. Перед глазами видением проходили призраки живых. В голове не укладывалось, что он теперь один.  
Последний Хьюга. И если у Итачи нашелся братик, то ему так не повезет. Но у него есть Какаши. Как и обязательства перед кланом.

\- Мы решим, что делать, – Какаши крепко обнимал его. – А пока не думай о будущем.

Не думать? Не получится. Нейджи горько усмехнулся и пропустил момент, когда ему в шею плавно вошел шприц. 

 

========== Глава 9а ==========  
Проснулся он в незнакомом месте. Пустая комната, по всему – спальня. Немного поразмыслив, он подошел к окну. Все понятно, он в особняке Итачи – из окна открывался прекрасный вид на тренировочную площадку, где Нейджи бывал неоднократно. Какаши принес его сюда? Наверное, так и есть.

Нейджи оделся и сел на кровать. Мыслей не было, им полностью и безраздельно владело отчаяние. Что делать? У него есть обязательства перед погибшим родом и, если раньше он мог себе позволить бездельничать и потакать своим желаниям, то сейчас на это у него нет права. 

Парень снял ошейник, который надел на него Хатаке и, держа узкую кожаную полоску в руке, пошел вниз, разыскивая остальных обитателей особняка.

Те были внизу, и судя по времени суток, обедали. Итачи беседовал с Какаши, Саске и во время еды читал документы. При виде него все замолкли. Нейджи подошел к Какаши и положил перед ним ошейник. Парня душили слезы, но сейчас у него нет права на счастье. До чего же удачно, что он бисексуален и не испытывает отвращения к девушкам!

\- Когда закончится траур, я должен жениться, – ответил он на немой вопрос в глазах присутствующих. Какаши побледнел, но ничего не сказал, понимая что это необходимые меры. Итачи кивнул, словно это было само собой разумеющимся.

\- У тебя уже есть девушка на примете?

\- Пока нет, – Нейджи присел рядом с ними и перед ним тотчас же появился обед. Есть не хотелось, но он заставил себя хотя бы попробовать.

\- Я знаю несколько, могу познакомить, – Итачи старался вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось, словно и не маячила совсем недавно такая перспектива и перед ним.

\- Мне все равно, кто, – Нейджи уставился в тарелку перед собой. Слезы неумолимо подступали к глазам, и он покусал губы, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. – Когда похороны?

\- Завтра, – подал голос Какаши. Потом сгреб со стола ошейник и вышел. Нейджи не винил его, ему самому ничего не хотелось так, как быть сейчас рядом с ним. Но долг выше его желаний.

Саске сгреб бумаги и тоже вышел. Наследник поднялся и обнял Нейджи со спины. Тогда-то он и разрыдался. Итачи успокаивал плачущего друга и старался держаться мужественно. 

Он найдет того поддонка. Найдет и убьет, пока тот не принялся за другие семьи. Но кто же способен за считанные минуты уничтожить целый клан, и, главное, зачем?

Итачи отвел Нейджи в его комнату и отправился прямиком к Саске. Один взгляд на брата – тот тоже уже понял.

\- Кому-то очень не понравилось, что мы изучаем те бумаги, – Итачи согласно кивнул.

\- Думаешь, в них есть отгадка?

\- Должна быть! – Саске устало потер лоб. В последнее время он даже забросил тренировки, полностью погрузившись в бумаги. – Есть тут одна мыслишка, но пока надо проверить. И забрать отчеты по семье Хьюга из лаборатории. Сделаешь?

\- Присмотришь пока за Нейджи? А то Какаши, по-моему, ушел, – Итачи не винил друга. Только обрести счастье и тут же его лишиться? Но Какаши не сможет настаивать на том, чтобы остаться с последним Хьюгой, он все сам прекрасно понимает. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы смириться и понять, что на этом жизнь не окончена. Он сможет даже видеться с Нейджи, потом, тайно. Но пока им обоим нужно время.

 

Лабораторию Итачи не любил. Там работал один человек, который явно подбивал к наследнику клинья – Орочимару, начальник лаборатории. Там проводились разные исследования на благо Конохи, там же и проводили вскрытия шиноби – слишком опасно было доверять такое обычной больнице или моргу.

По дороге Итачи улыбнулся нескольким знакомым сотрудникам, потом в него нечаянно врезался первый помощник Орочимару, Кабуто. Немного диковатый парнишка, со светлыми волосами, вечно затянутыми в хвост. Он извинился, не поднимая глаз, скрытых за огромными очками и сразу же убежал. Наследник лишь улыбнулся.

Потом он еще секунду стоял перед кабинетом Орочимару, собираясь с мыслями и, нацепив улыбочку, вошел.

Орочимару, стареющий мужчина лет эдак сорока – никто не знал его возраст точно, хотя Итачи подозревал, что ему явно больше, - поднялся из-за стола, заваленному бумагами и привычным жестом отбросил за спину длинные черные волосы. 

Высокий и тощий, со спины Орочимару мог сойти за подростка, но эта его некоторая жеманность манер…

\- О! Учиха Итачи! – он сладенько улыбнулся, а наследника аж передернуло. – С чем пожаловал?

\- Мне нужны отчеты медэкспертов по Хьюгах, – Итачи заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. Еще раньше Наруто дал разрешения брать любые материалы, как только узнал, что Итачи и Саске расследуют это дело.

\- Отчеты? Мммм…Сейчас-сейчас… - Орочимару нагнулся над столом, призывно вильнув попкой, а Итачи привычно закрыл глаза, чтобы этого не видеть. Орочимару аж пыхтел, так старался показать себя перед наследником повыгоднее, одновременно разыскивая бумаги на столе.

Тихий стук – в дверь вошел Кабуто, привычно пряча разноцветные глаза за очками. 

\- Орочимару-сама, там Сасори просил зайти, он уже закончил тот опыт.

Секунда – и очкарик, оценив обстановку и босса, призывно выгибающегося перед Учихой, ретировался. Орочимару разочарованно вздохнул и протянул Итачи пачку бумаг.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, мне нужно бежать. Но ты же еще придешь, да?

Наследник коротко кивнул, стремясь сбежать отсюда поскорее и они вышли из кабинета. В дверях Орочимару попытался пощупать Итачи, но тот вовремя успел избежать этого. 

 

Наруто разочарованно застонал, сидя над столом, полным бумаг. Коноха лишилась сильнейшей своей силы – после Учих, Хьюги обладали сильнейшим геномом. Но никто не мог понять, как это происходило и кто виноват. 

Враги? Но тогда отчего между двумя преступлениями – Учиха и Хьюга, прошло столько времени? Отчего да почему? Сейчас у хокагэ была масса дел. С Гаарой он уже помирился с того случая и Казекагэ даже пообещал не трогать Сасори. А мальчишка приходил и не понимал, отчего Наруто теперь так холоден с ним? Наруто чувствовал себя кругом виноватым – когда Сасори смотрел вопросительным взглядом, когда Гаара обижался на нехватку внимания. Завтра похороны. Что сказать жителям Конохи? Как смотреть в глаза Нейджи?


	10. 10 глава

Наруто застонал, осознав, что еще нужно написать на завтра речь. Может, напрячь кого написать за него? Нет, не выйдет. Хокагэ вздохнул. То, что думает он об этом горе, не сможет передать никто кроме него.

Моросил мелкий дождь. Нейджи стоял, бесстрастно смотря на бесконечный ряд могил. Похороны давно закончились. Наруто произнес прочувствованную речь, все сочувствовали последнему из рода Хьюга, а Какаши даже не подошел к нему.

Становилось холодно и парень повернул назад, в дом Итачи. Его дом был сейчас закрыт для него – там проводилось исследование совершившегося преступления. Он сейчас пойдет и напьется – в первый и последний раз. А наутро рассмотрит несколько кандидатур на роль жены. Его не интересовали внешние данные или характер – она должна быть здорова и способна выносить его детей. 

Саске, как обычно, сидел в куче бумаг. Итачи тоже был занят в кабинете. Оба чувствовали, что приблизились к разгадке вплотную, но пока не могли сформировать это в осознанные мысли.

таком ритме прошло несколько недель. По окончании официального траура Нейджи женился на тихой, немного полноватой девушке. Невеста смотрела на него влюбленными глазами, а он старательно старался сдерживать свои эмоции. Какаши не пришел.

Гаара ревновал Наруто ко всему, что движется в сторону хокагэ. Акасуну он еще пропускал к Наруто, находя в этом некоторое мазохистское удовлетворение, наблюдая за постоянной напряженностью в глазах благоверного. Тот опыт они больше не повторяли – слишком много дел накопилось у обоих. 

Над Конохой сгустились тучи и никто не знал, что с этим делать. Но дождь не может идти вечно.

Однажды, осенней темной ночью в спальню Итачи ворвался Саске, размахивая небольшим блокнотом. Он бесцеремонно запрыгнул на кровать брата и принялся его щекотать.

\- Итачи, кажется я понял! – наследник с трудом разлепил сонные глаза. Саске его просто поражал – и откуда в этом мальчишке столько энергии? 

\- Что понял? – он сел, с трудом фокусируя взгляд.

\- Я понял, почему был уничтожен клан Хьюга! – Саске просто светился от удовольствия. Итачи медленно осознал, что говорит брат и резко подхватился.

\- Что?

\- Смотри, - Саске включил свет, показывая свои записи, - мы думали, каким образом можно создать технику, уничтожающую носителей генома. Ведь он отображается в нашей чакре, его применение, так?

\- Так, – Итачи напряженно слушал брата.

\- А какой клан может увидеть вот это самое? – мальчик с хитрой улыбкой посмотрел на Итачи. Наследник выругался и подхватился с кровати.

\- Хьюга! Ты думаешь, они были уничтожены из-за того, что мог открыться факт того, что кто-то из клана помогал преступнику? 

\- Именно! Он обкатал технику и убрал потенциальную ниточку к себе!

\- И именно поэтому Нейджи не стали охотиться, желая добить, потому что…

\- …Он ничего не знает об этом! – Саске довольно улыбнулся. 

\- Черт! Если бы мы раньше додумались до такого! – Итачи сел обратно на кровать, раздумывая. – Но заподозрить Хьюга? Какая им была выгода от нашего уничтожения?

\- Они могла не знать – это раз, и два – они сильнейший клан после нас. Уничтожение Учиха помогло им быстро обрести немалое влияние и богатство.

\- Все равно нужно спросить Нейджи. Я пойду к нему утром и обо всем узнаю, потом загляну в лабораторию и узнаю, кто может сотворить технику такого уровня, – Итачи лег обратно, и в приглашающем жесте похлопал возле себя ладонью. Саске не пришлось долго просить, он разделся и нырнул к брату. Вытянуться возле теплого тела и дать отдых уставшему телу оказалось очень приятно, и подросток сам не заметил, как уснул.

А у Итачи сон прошел совершенно и он еще долго лежал, уставившись в темноту и обдумывая идею Саске. По всему выходило, что его братик прав. Умный какой… Как бы в ученые не подался, его же придется оберегать от Орочимару… Точно! Не забыть еще сходить в лабораторию, но, в принципе, технику мог создать кто угодно, для этого не обязательно обладать выдающимися умениями. Но Хьюги участвовали, это точно. Кто мог это сделать еще с кланом Учиха? Предположим, исследования, создание техники, прибавим время на неудачные версии…

Скорее всего, это был отец Нейджи или его брат. Или оба сразу. Тогда они были еще вполне молоды и амбициозны, чтобы участвовать в таком грязном дельце. Но ведь они были уничтожены вместе со своим кланом, значит, был кто-то еще. А если учесть, что дядя Нейджи погиб несколько лет назад, значит, скорее всего, замешан его отец. 

Наследник досадливо наморщил нос. Как же спросить Нейджи об этом? Он не знает, скорее всего, но ведь мог заметить что-то подозрительное? Нет, тогда бы и его уничтожили бы. И вообще, если Хьюга был практически стерт с лица земли за помощь в создании этой техники, то за что были уничтожены Учиха? Итачи этого, естественно, не знал, а в бумагах его старого дома ничего не нашлось, когда они с Саске были там. Какими темными делишками занималась его семья? Как все сложно…

Утром Итачи первым делом нанес визит к Нейджи – он с женой жил в небольшом домике возле центра селения, где его первым делом обрадовали новостью, что в семье ожидается пополнение. Итачи так и сел, где стоял. Так скоро? Ну Нейджи и постарался.

Будущая мамочка, краснея, принимала поздравления, даже Нейджи улыбнулся – это был первый раз, когда Итачи видел его улыбку со времени похорон. Узнать что-либо сейчас ему показалось неуместным, и он поспешил в лабораторию. 

По дороге наследник позволил себе выругаться, и подобрал Какаши, абсолютно никакого, в аккуратной канаве возле бара, где тот сидел всю ночь. Видимо, Хатаке уже знал о будущем прибавлении у Нейджи. Итачи занес его домой и ужаснулся. Квартира у Какаши сейчас больше всего напоминала притон, и наследник вдруг как-то осознал, что не видел друга с тех пор, как тот расстался с Нейджи. Какаши пил все это время? Тогда он может и не знать последних новостей. Итачи уложил его спать и вздохнул. Нужно будет заглянуть ближе к вечеру и провести воспитательную беседу.

Но, наконец, он оказался в лаборатории. Орочимару на месте не оказалось, чему Итачи несказанно, но молча, порадовался. Зато на месте был Сасори – правая рука Орочимару и наследник в очередной раз удивился, до чего ж умным растет следующее поколение. Саске, Сасори… Сколько еще умных детишек придет им на смену?

Итачи коротко обрисовал перед Сасори проблему, не вдаваясь, впрочем, в детали – не нужно посторонним знать пока сырую идею, да и вообще…

Мальчишка, смешно нахмурившись, все записал и попросил зайти через несколько дней за результатами – в картотеке Кабуто были записаны множество шиноби (как Конохи, так и других деревень и Итачи совершенно не хотел думать, откуда взялись такие сведения), и когда они проведут сравнительный анализ, можно будет с большой вероятностью вычислить, кто способен на создание и применение подобной техники. 

Попрощавшись, наследник пошел прямиком к Наруто, рассказать и ему о идее Саске. На работе Наруто не оказалось и Итачи, нимало не смущаясь, направился к нему домой. Новости были слишком важными, чтобы пренебрегать ими. 

Потом он проклял свою решимость, когда был вынужден спасаться от песка – Наруто и Гаара были ОЧЕНЬ заняты.

В общем, за одно только утро наследник успел совершить кучу дел. Скрывшись, наконец, от песка, он заглянул еще и больницу и запасся некоторыми препаратами – выводить Какаши из запоя долго ему не хотелось. 

 

\- И что ты намерен делать? – мрачный Казекагэ пытался выцарапать Наруто из угла, где тот занял круговую оборону, когда увидел песок, рванувшийся в его сторону. Итачи вошел весьма неожиданно и песок среагировал соответственно, но Наруто с перепугу показалось, что это за ним. 

\- Гаара, я честно не могу так, – Наруто вздохнул, наконец, осознав всю ситуацию. – Давай по-старому: ты – сверху, я снизу. Все же было прекрасно!

\- Ну уж нет, – Гаара угрожающе прищурился и Наруто вдруг ощутил себя жертвой изнасилования. Только наоборот.

 

Какаши просыпался медленно и мучительно, выплывая из блаженного забытья. Над ним нависал Итачи со шприцом наперевес. Не лучшее зрелище для похмельного утра, надо сказать – после мелкой стычки с Гаарой наследник был весьма потрепан.

\- Дай мне выпить! – Какаши даже протянул руку, уверенный, то в нее тут же вложат стакан с выпивкой. Итачи в ответ сделал еще укол и Хатаке горестно застонал. Отрезвение от такой дозы наступило практически мгновенно, но не сказать, чтобы очень приятно.

\- Вставай уже, пьяница!

\- У Нейджи будет ребенок, – пробормотал Какаши и закрыл лицо подушкой, спасаясь от яркого света из окна. Надежда на то, что Итачи уйдет и оставит его в одиночестве напиваться дальше, была ничтожно мала. 

\- Я знаю. Сегодня узнал. Ты пьешь, потому что он тебя бросил?

\- Нет. Он сделал то, что должен, – Хатаке наощупь дотянулся до грязного стакана, наполовину заполненного водой и жадно ее выпил. – Я пью, потому что не знаю, что еще делать без него.

Итачи присел около друга, даже не зная, что сказать на это заявление.  
Действительно, Какаши был счастлив рядом с Нейджи и то, что это счастье так просто отобрали, подкосило его.

\- А мы почти выяснили, кто виноват.

Какаши насторожился и вынул голову из-под подушки.

\- Кто?

Найти того, кто разрушил его жизнь и жизнь Нейджи. Какаши будет долго и медленно выдавливать из него жизнь по капле, получая от этого громадное удовольствие.

\- Пока не знаю, но не исключено, что их несколько и они весьма сильные шиноби. Ты можешь понадобиться мне – трезвым, Какаши!

По крайней мере, это была гарантия того, что Хатаке больше не будет пить. Тот коротко кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Я буду готов, только не забудь позвать меня.

\- Я рассчитываю на тебя, – Итачи улыбнулся и ушел. Дома его еще ждала куча дел. 

Ночью Итачи и Саске совершили еще одну вылазку в старый дом клана Учиха. Искали любые бумаги, в которых могло хоть как-то упоминаться о делах их семьи. Итачи обнаружил один тайник – там было несколько документов, но ничего по делу. На это ушел остаток ночи. А когда они вернулись, то обнаружили весело полыхающий особняк Итачи. Слуги бегали вокруг и пытались потушить, но, по большему счету, спасать уже было нечего.

\- Вот почему у меня такое подозрение, что ночевать более одной ночи на месте нам теперь небезопасно? – пробормотал Итачи, с грустью наблюдая, как обвалилась крыша и сноп искр взметнулся в светлеющее небо.

\- Там были все бумаги по этому делу… - Саске вздохнул. – Хорошо, что у меня остался блокнот с записями.


	11. 11 глава

Братья переглянулись. Вздохнули. Да, они похожи. Никакого сожаления о доме, лишь азарт. Неужели они настолько приблизились к разгадке, что их решили убрать?

\- Они могли опять применить свою технику, а потом поджечь дом, чтобы скрыть следы, – озвучил мальчик мысль, которую обдумывал и Итачи. – Но с Хьюгами так не было.

Или было? Они задумались. Но нет, дом Хьюг горел, но просто потому, что слуги оставили огонь на кухне, испугавшись смерти хозяев. Их же дом горел долго и хорошо, не исключено даже применение техники огня.

\- Я даже знаю, почему, – Итачи неожиданно улыбнулся. – Сегодня я заходил много куда и рассказывал о твоих догадках. Скорее всего, они поняли, что мы знаем, что мы близко. И решили замаскировать нашу смерть под обыкновенный пожар. 

\- Кому ты рассказывал? Это может быть кто-то, связанный с убийствами.

\- Хм… - Итачи задумался, – Я рассказывал Сасори из лаборатории, его записи могли видеть многие и Какаши. Наруто и Гааре не получилось рассказать. 

\- Значит, лаборатория… - Саске полистал блокнот. – А знаешь, многие ниточки ведут туда. Я раньше не задумывался над этим, но…

\- Я думаю, Сасори здесь не при чем, – Итачи тоже думал. Созерцание догорающего дома очень даже способствовало. 

\- Его записи могли видеть, – Саске кивнул. – Но пошли, расспросим, что произошло.

Слуги смогли сообщить немногое. Дом загорелся примерно после полуночи, с нескольких сторон сразу. Это действительно был поджог. С каждой секундой в братьях крепла уверенность, что они подошли уже непозволительно близко.

 

\- Очень медленно и осторожно, – Наруто гипнотизировал взглядом тыкву, пытаясь ей внушить свое бережное отношение к Гааре. Сам песчаник не мешал, наблюдая за процессом. Если Узумаки, поговорив с тыквой, сможет хоть что-то сделать с ним, то пусть говорит. Тыква молчала, но Наруто, с его начавшейся паранойей, казалось, что она понемножку проникается.

\- Тебе не больно? – Гаара молчал, не зная, что сказать. Если бы ему было больно, то песок бы уже размазывал Наруто по стене, но напоминать лишний раз об этом было явно неуместно.

\- Нет, мне хорошо.

Уже три пальца Наруто вовсю хозяйничали в его заднице. После долгих раздумий и обсуждений они сошлись на четырех – лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Наруто был осторожен – даже чересчур, но Гаара не жаловался, понимая, каково приходится его любимому. И если уж он пожелал увидеть его в позиции нижнего, то Гаара, так уж и быть, исполнит его желание.

Наруто смазал себя, подсознательно желая оттянуть момент проникновения. Не то чтобы ему этого не хотелось, но все должно быть максимально идеально – для Гаары, конечно же. Песчаник тихо застонал, когда почувствовал, когда гладкая головка медленно проскальзывает в него и Наруто по инерции входит глубже, погружаясь по самое основание. Наконец-то. 

Наруто сделал первый пробный толчок, сразу же случайно попадая в простату. Гаара застонал, пораженный неожиданно открывшимся талантом любимого и двинулся ему навстречу. Похоже, дела у этих двоих налаживались.

Когда все закончилось, Гаара отправился в душ, а Наруто решил сначала сделать им обоим кофе. И был немало смущен, увидев на кухне братьев Учиха. Те чинно сидели возле стола, и пили чай.

Наруто покраснел. Они все слышали? Парочка, уверенная, что в доме никого нет, совершенно не стеснялась, стеная и рыча. Да и сейчас он был не вполне одет…

Итачи, увидев Наруто, облегченно выдохнул. Оставался шанс, что первым их мог увидеть Гаара и тогда бы они не отделались бы так легко. Но, естественно, братья сделали вид, что ничего не слышали. И естественно, Наруто им не поверил.

\- Вы в гости или как? – он потуже затянул пояс халата.

\- Наш дом сгорел, – Итачи ухмыльнулся, увидев изумление в глазах Наруто и, дождавшись прихода Гаары, рассказал им свои соображения. Все задумались. Определенно, все дело было в лаборатории. Мог ли там работать неведомый преступник? Мог. Да и Итачи никому больше не рассказывал. 

\- Я могу расспросить Сасори, – Наруто бросил быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц на Гаару. Тот невозмутимо кивнул.

\- А я помогу тебе. Нужно будет узнать, кто мог иметь доступ к его записям, потому что в то, что преступник – Акасуна, я поверю в последнюю очередь. Скорее уж Орочимару, чем он.

Итачи вздрогнул. Орочимару? Да нет, не может быть. Чтобы этот молодящийся старпер был тем самым опасным преступником? 

\- Мы тогда пойдем искать убежище – у вас слишком опасно, – Саске с честью выдержал бурю возмущений. – Нас могли видеть и тогда может и вам достаться. Пусть уж лучше нас ищут, чем знают точное местонахождение.

Братья ушли. Наруто быстренько состряпал вызов в лабораторию, поминутно оглядываясь на Гаару. Тот улыбнулся и обнял Наруто со спины.

\- Я не собираюсь убивать ни его, ни вас обоих. Я просто немного помогу.

\- Поможешь? – тогда, когда дело касалось его благоверного, Узумаки становился параноидально подозрителен. – В чем?

\- Ну ты же не думаешь, что он просто так ответит на все твои вопросы? Это будет выглядеть довольно подозрительно, не думаешь? – Гаара прижался поближе, ритмично вжимаясь вставшим членом в задницу Наруто, прикрытую только халатиком. – А вот если бы мы его… - Горячий язык скользнул по скуле Наруто и лизнул мочку уха. Узумаки застонал, закрывая глаза. - …вместе. Ты ведь хочешь увидеть нас двоих? Таких похожих и только для тебя?

\- Извращенец! – Наруто сделал безуспешную попытку вывернуться из его рук. – Я так и знал, что ты хочешь мальчишку и дело здесь не при чем!

Гаара надулся, но любимого не отпустил. 

\- Я буду только с тобой, если ты так подозрителен. Хочешь? – ловкие пальцы задрали халатик и по-хозяйски погладили задницу Узумаки. Наруто подался ближе к знакомым прикосновениям и тут в дверь постучали. Хокаге дернулся, понимая, что пришел Сасори, что нужно бы привести себя в порядок, но Гаара не отпустил его.

\- Войдите! – Казекаге с удовольствием посмотрел в испуганные глаза любимого и прижал его к себе поближе. 

Сасори вошел, но поздороваться уже не успел, так и застыв на пороге. Гаара обнимал Наруто и, задрав на том халатик, быстро надрачивал уже готовый член. Немудрено, что мальчишке отняло речь. Песок медленно и бесшумно закрыл дверь за спиной Сасори, отрезая путь к отступлению.

\- Присоединяйся, – Гаара содрал с любимого остатки одежды и толкнул в направлении кровати. Наруто был испуган, хотя старался не подавать виду. Что еще придумает Гаара? Почему нельзя было просто расспросить мальчишку? Ему не слишком нравилось происходящее, но он решил довериться Гааре.

Сасори все еще колебался, явно подозревая ловушку, пока мягкие струйки песка не скользнули под его одежду. Тонкие, изысканные прикосновения – словно пустынная змея ползет по телу. Сасори любил этих змей, еще в детстве он ловил их и забирал их яд. И сейчас, уже не сомневаясь, начал скидывать с себя одежду. 

На кровати тем временем, Гаара словно задался целью довести Наруто до потери разума. Его руки и губы доставляли удовольствие блондину, заставляя того изгибаться и просить еще. И поэтому Наруто попросту упустил момент, когда возле него появился еще один красноволосый юноша и склонился к его паху, вбирая в эти невозможно сладкие губы его член. Наруто вскрикнул. Сасори не терял времени даром – юный гений был хорош и в этом деле. 

Бросив короткий взгляд на Песчаного, благосклонно наблюдающего за собственноручно устроенным развратом, Сасори быстро облизал несколько своих пальцев и продолжил отсасывать Наруто, одновременно желая растянуть его. Какое же ждало мальчишку удивление, когда он обнаружил, что тот уже прекрасно растянут!

Гаара ухмыльнулся, поймав его взгляд и красноречиво кивнул – мол, давай сам. Сасори покраснел, и завел руку назад, стараясь растянуть уже себя. Властная рука притянула его голову поближе к члену Наруто, не давая отстраниться, и мальчик послушно принялся облизывать член. Секундная задержка – Песчаный переместился за спину Узумаки – и Сасори смог увидеть, как тугая дырочка Наруто неохотно раздвигается перед напором Гаары. Блондин коротко вскрикнул от неожиданности и резко подался вперед, погружаясь в самое горло Сасори. Мальчишка, в свою очередь, удержал его бедра и оттолкнул назад, чтобы не задохнуться, насаживая сильнее на Гаару.

\- Давай уже к нам, – Песчаный медленно и неторопливо входил в Наруто, наслаждаясь его податливостью, но ведь нужно и мальчишку задействовать!

Сасори кивнул и Гаара остановился, придерживая Наруто. Мальчик опустился на колени к хокаге и стал медленно вбирать его плоть в себя, на миг задохнувшись от резкого чувства наполненности. Гаара притянул его к себе в поцелуе и снова стал двигаться – теперь быстрее.

Наруто безостановочно стонал, чувствуя, как его берут с двух сторон. Такого раньше с ним не бывало, и сейчас он оказался буквально оглушен ощущениями. Естественно, что долго он не продержался. Красноволосые парни, улыбаясь, опустили Наруто на кровать, позволяя восстановить дыхание. Блондин так беззащитно смотрелся в эти минуты – такое беспомощно-затраханное выражение лица Гаара давно уже у него не видел и он на мгновение ощутил приступ алчности – делиться кем-либо Наруто ему не хотелось. Но и Сасори был хорош – мальчишка сейчас прильнул к телу Наруто, неторопливо выцеловывая на золотистой коже узоры, одновременно запустив несколько пальцев в доверчиво раскрытую дырочку хокаге. Наруто лишь тихо постанывал, поглаживая свой начинающий вставать член и Гаара внезапно почувствовал себя некоторым образом оторванным от коллектива. А еще у него появился план. Он опустился возле Наруто, добавляя свои пальцы к пальцам мальчишки.

\- Хочешь? – и смеющиеся зеленые глаза напротив. Естественно, Сасори хотел. Он улыбнулся и вновь начал облизывать восставшую плоть Наруто. 

Тот всхлипнул, когда пальцев в нем постепенно стало пять. Наруто чувствовал сейчас себя таким открытым – так еще не было никогда. Боли не было – губы Сасори позволяли чувствовать лишь удовольствие и Наруто уже не сопротивлялся, когда его подняли и усадили верхом на лежащего Гаару. Первый член скользнул в него обманчиво – легко, второй пошел уже туже. Наруто задергался, чувствуя краткие вспышки боли, пока мальчишка входил в него, но потом все стало так хорошо…

Болезненно – яркое чувство наполненности, когда два члена двигались в нем. Сасори целовал его плечи, кое-где раскрашивая золотистую кожу яркими укусами. Гаара целовал его, плотно сжимая член Наруто в своей ладони.

Под конец, кончив, Наруто просто вырубился. Мальчишка тоже был довольно сонный, чем Гаара и решил воспользоваться. 

Полученная информация наводила на размышления. Да, Итачи-сан приходил в лабораторию и делал необычный заказ. К тетради заказов доступ имеют лишь несколько сотрудников, в том числе – высшее руководство лабораторией. То бишь Орочимару. Гаара задумался. Сасори вещал дальше. Заказ они еще не выполнили, Кабуто пока лишь собирает и анализирует ситуацию. 

Больше ничего из мальчишки вытянуть не удалось – чтобы не вызвать подозрений, Гаара не стал задавать больше вопросов. 

 

\- Итачи, ты уверен, что мы правильно пришли? – Саске с недоумением смотрел на ничем не приметный дом среди множества других таких же. Брат весело ему подмигнул.

\- Ты здесь еще не был, не так ли? Ну тогда ничего не бойся. Здесь нас хорошо спрячут.

Когда открылась дверь, Саске просто онемел.


	12. 12 глава

\- Итачи, ты уверен, что мы правильно пришли? – Саске с недоумением смотрел на ничем не приметный дом среди множества других таких же. Брат весело ему подмигнул.

\- Ты здесь еще не был, не так ли? Ну тогда ничего не бойся. Здесь нас хорошо спрячут.

Когда открылась дверь, Саске просто онемел.

Низенькие диванчики, богатые драпировки и яркие тяжелые ткани. Прелестные юноши и девушки виснут на клиентах, одетых в маски. Несколько просто прохаживается, в полуголом виде или экстравагантных костюмах, выгодно подчеркивающих достоинства тела. Посреди всего этого великолепия за низеньким столиком сидела блондинка с просто огромными сиськами. Собственно, увидев их, Саске и потерял дар речи. Он никогда не видел таких больших!

А женщина, не теряя времени даром, подплыла к ним поближе, обдавая немного тяжеловатым ароматом духов. При приближении грудь нимало не уменьшилась в размере, но стало ясно, что женщине уже хорошо за сорок, а может, даже и больше.

\- Госпожа Тсунаде, – Итачи отвесил почтительный поклон. Женщина довольно улыбнулась, потом спешно надула пухлые губы.

\- Итачи! Ты давно у нас не появлялся! – короткий взгляд на Саске. – Тебе как обычно? Ирука сегодня свободен.

\- Нет, – Итачи улыбнулся. – Хотя, я, собственно, к нему и пришел. Но вообще, я хочу снять комнату на ночь. С ним. – Крепкая рука сжала плечо Саске.

Тсунаде надулась уже всерьез.

\- Итачи, неужели тебя не привлекает никто из моих ребяток? У меня новые, сочные девочки. И мальчики, как ты любишь.

Наследник покачал головой.

\- Только вот он и Ирука. На всю ночь.

\- Тогда иди в восьмую комнату, Дельфинчик скоро придет. 

Пока они шли по лестнице наверх, Саске еще молчал, но, как только он увидел комнату - дешевую, бордельную комнату, он не выдержал.

\- Мы в борделе? И кто такой Ирука?

Итачи улыбнулся. Братишка ревнует?

\- Здесь мы можем спрятаться, и никто даже не узнает о нашем пребывании здесь. А Ирука… Я думаю, даже Тсунаде не позволила бы прятаться нам здесь просто так. А Ирука мой старый знакомый и не выдаст нас. Мы сможем поспать здесь, а утром я попробую найти новый ночлег.

Итачи отправился в душ, а Саске уселся на широкой кровати, вновь изучая блокнот и пытаясь найти разгадку.

Дверь медленно отворилась, и в комнату вошел посторонний. Ирука, как понял Саске. Это был мужчина, немного старше Итачи – лет примерно двадцати пяти. Длинные каштановые волосы перехвачены резинкой, небольшой шрам на переносице и шоколадного цвета глаза. Но вот его одежда… Мальчишка сглотнул, невольно желая прикоснуться к нему. 

Высокие – выше колена, черные лакированные сапоги на шпильках, над которыми виднеется затянутые в сетчатые чулки соблазнительно крепкие бедра. Коротенькие черные кожаные шортики выгодно обрисовывают круглую попку. Пиджак строгого покроя с длинными фалдами сзади смотрится неожиданно контрастно и потому – еще более привлекательно. И, наконец, фуражка. Черная фуражка с лакированным козырьком. Шаловливый взгляд из-под челки. 

\- Тты… - Саске не договорил. Мужчина плавным движением – похоже, каблуки ему нисколько не мешали, опустился перед ним на колени. Изящная рука, затянутая в черный латекс, огладила бедро мальчишки и одним движением расстегнула его брюки. Саске покраснел – он сам не ожидал, что при виде этого мужчины так возбудится. 

Ярко-красные от помады губы одним плавным движением насадились на его член, и Саске на некоторое время потерял связь с реальностью. 

Итачи появился из душа, вытирая волосы синим пушистым полотенцем и потерял дар речи. Саске лежал на кровати, расслабленный после оргазма, а Ирука деятельно стаскивал с него одежду.

\- Дельфинчик! – негромко позвал Итачи, уверенный, что Ирука просто ошибся. Наследник широко улыбнулся и раскрыл объятья, в которые тут же влетел мужчина, стеснительно пряча лицо на его плече.

\- Прекрасно выглядишь, Ирука! – Итачи с удовольствием огладил круглую попку и одобрительно подмигнул Саске, с некоторым удивлением наблюдающим за ними.

\- Ты считаешь? – приглушенный голос. – Я не хотел надевать это!

Итачи ухмыльнулся и пояснил специально для брата:

\- Когда Ирука одевает костюм, – он полностью меняется в характере и манере поведения. Но стоит его остановить или сбить с настроения… - он развернул мужчину и Саске с удивлением увидел красные щеки. Ирука прятал глаза и вообще не напоминал недавнюю звезду, заявившуюся в номер. Но такой контраст – весьма развратная одежда, всем своим видом напоминающая униформу, и стеснительность мужчины – в этом была своя пикантность, возбуждающая не хуже, чем если бы Ирука был напорист и просто следовал бы своей роли. 

Итачи восхищенно присвистнул, заставляя любовника пройтись по комнате. Ирука покачивал бедрами, плотно обтянутыми шортиками, как заправский стриптизер. Каблучки негромко цокали, когда мужчина, разворачиваясь, попадал с пушистого ковра на паркет. Братья откровенно любовались им. 

\- Нам нужна твоя помощь. Слышал последние новости? 

Все трое лениво разлеглись на широкой кровати, положив Ируку посредине. Братья лениво лапали мужчину, поглаживая и неспешно домогаясь его. Ирука краснел, но не противился.

\- Новости? 

\- За нами с Саске идет охота, даже наш дом сожгли. И нам нужно где-то переждать несколько дней. Тсунаде пока не знает, поэтому сегодня мы еще здесь, но уже завтра это может быть опасно. 

\- И ты хочешь пожить у меня? 

Итачи огладил его бедро, забираясь пальцами под резинку чулка.

\- Ты удивительно понятлив. 

\- Это обычно не принято, – Ирука задумался. Саске, пользуясь ситуацией, расстегнул на том пиджак. Итачи разрешил делать что угодно, основной задачей было уговорить Ируку – там их точно никто не будет искать. Кроме того, этот мужчина был очень привлекателен и желанен. Саске не собирался делать ничего с ним, но, в конце концов, Ирука уже отсосал ему, поэтому уже как бы поздно смущаться.

\- Я заплачу тебе за каждый день по двойной ставке. Или ты не нуждаешься в деньгах? – Итачи насмешливо поднял бровь, - Насколько я помню, раньше…

\- То было раньше. Итачи, сейчас я работаю последний месяц, – Ирука вздохнул. Было видно, что эта перспектива совсем не радовала его.

\- А потом куда? Тсунаде выгоняет тебя? – увидев грустный кивок мужчины, наследник возмутился. – Да как она смеет? Почему?

\- Потому что я уже старый. На меня нет уже того спроса, как раньше. 

Итачи крепко прижал к себе грустного мужчину. Раньше их многое связывало – несколько лет назад Итачи пришел сюда в первый раз. И увидел Ируку. Мягкий характер и невероятная стеснительность вкупе с такой работой заинтересовали его. Вскоре они в некотором роде даже подружились.

Ирука был сиротой. К Тсунаде его привел случай и юноша остался у нее работать. Сначала ему это страшно не нравилось, но денег на еду и жилье не хватало, поэтому пришлось смириться. Кроме того, его родители были не слишком уважаемы в городе и их сына нигде не хотели брать на нормальную работу. Поэтому уход от Тсунаде просто разрушал жизнь Ируки. Потративший всю жизнь в этом заведении, он не умел ничего больше. Когда закончатся накопленные деньги, ему больше некуда будет пойти.

Саске поймал взгляд Итачи и кивнул ему. Черт, да к Ируке даже ревновать невозможно – до того милым выглядит он!

\- Когда у нас все закончится, приходи, – Ирука поднял взгляд, не в силах поверить своему счастью и Итачи коварно прибавил, - Ты же наденешь униформу горничной, Ирука?

Мужчина снова покраснел и замотал головой. Тогда наследник начал щекотать его, Саске не отставал. Вдоволь насмеявшись, все трое уснули в обнимку. 

Ранним утром состоялся тихий переход в квартиру Ируки. Она была очень маленькой, но странно уютной. Вот что Саске не ожидал увидеть – так это много книг. Ирука снова покраснел и объяснил, что когда-то хотел стать учителем.

Саске остался в квартире, а Итачи, замаскировавшись и помощью Дельфинчика под женщину, направился к Какаши. 

Тот просто остолбенел, открыв дверь. На пороге стояла прекрасная незнакомка с огроменным бюстом, не меньше, чем у самой Тсунаде – широко известной в узких кругах хозяйки одного очччень приятного местечка. Длинные черные волосы распущены, на носу зеркальные очки.

Незнакомка втолкнула его в квартиру, закрыла дверь и прошипела одним очень знакомым голосом:

\- Я вижу, ты перестал пить. Слышал последние новости?

Как оказалось, их Какаши не слышал. И пока он сидел, в откровенном онемении наблюдая за Итачи, тот излагал ему последние новости.

\- Значит, наши злодеи зашевелились?

\- Да, и предполагается, что мы с Саске то ли мертвы, то ли исчезли. Тем слугам, что видели нас, я стер память. Потому никто не знает, живы ли мы. Но это ненадолго. Когда начнут рассматривать руины дома и не найдут наших трупов, то станет понятно, что Учиха еще живы. Значит, надо спешить. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил в лабораторию еще раз, – И Итачи начал излагать их план.

 

\- Вы думаете, Учиха мертвы? – в тишине кабинета, где-то под землей.

\- Мы же сами задействовали технику. И подожгли дом, – нетерпеливый голос. Ему хочется верить в то, что все прошло удачно, но кто знает? Раньше уже бывали проколы.

\- Значит, нужно проверить. И что там с Хокаге?

\- Он пока не знает.

\- Чем дольше он не узнает, тем лучше. Но Учиха – это истинная заноза в заднице! А что Хьюга Нейджи?

\- Я проникал в его сны – но он ничего не знает. Можно его не трогать – позднее он может еще пригодиться. 

\- Вы мне не доверяете? – теперь голос обижен. – Вы не доверяете моим умениям, моим глазам, в конце - концов?

\- Твои глаза и навыки просто чудо. Но будем реалистами – от Учиха нужно избавиться и побыстрее.

\- Если трупов нет, то всю Коноху одновременно мы не сможем охватить техникой. Разве только по районах, а это все равно, что стрелять наугад.

\- Мы попробуем.


	13. 13 глава

Наруто нервничал. И так дел по горло, да еще и Гаара тут! Вот просил же! Наруто ведь был уверен, что благоверный хочет Сасори и что же получилось? Гаара, тварь наглая, сделал все, как хотел и ни капельки не раскаивается в этом – стоит только посмотреть на его довольную рожицу! А то, что сам Наруто сидеть с трудом может, лишь смешит его! Хокаге попытался поговорить с любимым, но Гаара лишь насмешливо скалил зубы в ответ. Наруто расстроился и с горя решил сходить к тому, кто всегда помогал ему в трудной ситуации – психоаналитику. 

Немного раньше, когда Гаара постоянно изменял ему и еще ранее, когда Коноха с трудом восприняла их союз, и еще ранее – когда Гаара не хотел переезжать из Сунагакуре, и даже в такой седой древности, когда Наруто только набирался смелости признаться такому притягательному для него, но такому холодному и неприступному Гааре Песчаному. 

Именно Дейдара Тсукури был тем человеком, кто никогда не отказывался выпить с Наруто, а выпив – выслушать его жалобы и разобрать все по полочкам с профессиональной точки зрения. Дейдара был психоаналитиком и пусть его методы несколько отличались от общепринятых, специалистом он был великолепным. Ну а о прошлом Дейдары, пришедшем в Коноху из селения Камня, знал лишь Наруто и был очень благодарен ему за то, что парень оставил прежнее хобби.

Уже почти дойдя до дома Дейдары, Наруто вдруг засомневался. Если они сейчас начнут говорить по душам, то вряд ли удастся удержать в тайне последние события, происходящие с семьей Учиха. Но, а вдруг Дейдара вновь сорвался и теперь помогает неизвестным злоумышленникам? Кому доверять? Страшные времена. Но проверить нужно – может, Дейдара и не при чем, но его навыки могут быть весьма полезны в сложившейся ситуации.

В кабинете у Дейдары – тот принимал пациентов на дому – кто-то был и хокаге решил подождать. Конечно, Тсукури никоим образом не связан с лабораторией, но кто знает? Но чтобы Дейдара, такой обычно собранный и уравновешенный, помогал массовому уничтожению людей? В конце - концов, Узумаки столько раз с ним пил! И только он видел Дейдару в моменты срыва – в такое время его следовало незамедлительно связать и как можно быстрее транспортировать далеко за пределы Конохи.

Когда-то давно маленький Дейдара жил в такой местности, где постоянно велась война. Стоны умирающих, кровы и взрывы – в такой обстановке рос ребенок, который научился мастерить бомбы раньше, чем говорить. Потом ему посчастливилось попасть в Коноху, где предыдущий Хокаге помог Дейдаре адаптироваться и получить великолепное образование, но примерно раз в несколько месяцев парня перемыкало, и тогда он мог сделать бомбу буквально из чего угодно. Тогда его немедленно переправляли подальше и, несколько дней проведя среди таких знакомых взрывов, Дейдара успокаивался и вновь становился таким, как обычно.

Наруто сидел в удобном кресле в небольшом коридорчике, выкрашенном в бежевый цвет. Из кабинета напротив доносилась тихая расслабляющая музыка. Все было как обычно, пока Наруто не увидел, как всегда такой подтянутый и собранный Дейдара с криками и матом выгоняет из своего кабинета пациента. Такого он не видел раньше никогда, поэтому в полном ступоре наблюдал, как какой-то незнакомый светловолосый парень, отчаянно цепляясь за косяк двери, пытается не дать себя выгнать. А интеллигентный и тихий Дейдара с остервенением пинает его, стараясь ударить побольнее. Когда дверь захлопнулась с победным звуком, и Дейдара скрылся в кабинете, а паренек скорчился на полу, с блаженным видом баюкая пришибленные дверью пальцы, Наруто рискнул подойти и предложить помощь.

Парень поднялся и хокаге невольно поразился радостной улыбке на его лице – будто и не его сейчас отпинали и чуть не сломали пальцы.

\- За что тебя так? – невольно спросил Наруто. Он еще никогда не видел психоаналитика в таком бешенстве.

\- Я на работу пришел наниматься, – парень шмыгнул носом, и вытер рукавом кровавые сопли. Наруто дал ему платок и парень продолжил, - Не знаю, что ему не понравилось, но я буду работать у тебя, Дейдара Тсукури! - Последние слова он проорал в закрытую дверь и гордо удалился.

Наруто осторожно зашел в кабинет – не исключено, что в него сейчас может полететь самодельная бомба, но он ошибся. Дейдара сидел в углу, поджав колени к груди, и лепил птичку из глины. Да и вообще, было похоже, что помощь ему требуется гораздо больше, чем Наруто. 

Узумаки вздохнул, присаживаясь возле него, и взял немного глины из небольшого мешочка возле Дейдары. 

\- И кто это был?

Нервные тонкие пальцы психоаналитика, в прошлом – подрывника, умело слепили вместо птички фигурку парня.

\- Это Хидан. Мы с ним работали раньше вместе. Правда, это было давно и я не узнал его, когда он пришел.

\- Он сказал, что пришел наниматься на работу, – Наруто неожиданно увлекся глиняной фигуркой. Глина была очень пластичной и послушной, не липла к пальцам и это даже успокаивало.

\- Да. Наше селение разрушено и ему больше негде податься, – Дейдара нервничал, это было видно невооруженным глазом. Он нервно комкал комок глины.

\- Так давай устроим его куда-нибудь на работу, будто в Конохе места больше нет. Ты дашь ему рекомендацию?

\- Не дам! – неожиданно вызверился Дейдара, и Наруто решил быть поосторожнее. Его друг сейчас был опасно близок к срыву.

\- Ну ладно, не дашь, так не надо, – Успокаивающе забормотал Узумаки, отдавая готовую фигурку птички Дейдаре. Тот смерил ее оценивающим взглядом.

\- Через пятнадцать секунд она взорвется.

Наруто, казалось, поседел за те несколько секунд, что искал, куда бы приткнуть взрывчатку. Наконец, выкинул в окно, искренне надеясь, что там никого нет. От взрыва зазвенели стекла, и Наруто гневно повернулся к Дейдаре – вовремя, чтобы увернуться от фигурки Хидана, вылетающей в окно. Второй взрыв прошел так же без особых последствий.

\- Кто достал тебе взрывчатку? – Наруто забрал мешочек с остатками глины. Он был просто в бешенстве. Взрыв! Посреди города! А если бы здесь были люди? Они же могли пострадать!

\- Хидан принес по старой памяти.

И тогда Наруто начал орать. Дейдаре досталось за все!

 

Хидан сидел неподалеку, спрятавшись в кустах, и дулся, обнимая любимое оружие. Войну они бездарно продули и Хидану, с самого детства видевшему только смерть, неожиданно стало нечего делать. Их много таких оказалось – молодых ребят, не умеющих больше ничего делать, но он один додумался прийти к старому дружку. Дейдаре - то повезло. У него есть дом и работа. Он не голодал. В то время как Хидану больше некуда идти.

Стать наемником? Это получалось у него лучше всего, да и Дей явно не рад его видеть, но продолжать такую жизнь Хидану не хотелось. 

Если потребуется, он придет к Дейдаре и завтра и послезавтра. Лишь бы не выгнал. Пока еще можно заночевать на улице – ночи еще теплые, но так будет еще неделю, может, две. А дальше либо уходить, либо попробовать все-таки уговорить Дейдару.   
Ну и чего он так разорался? Хидан ведь даже подарок принес – специально для него, ведь Тсукури так любит взрывы. Сам Хидан любил только боль и кровь, но и о других он помнил. Значит, сегодня вечером Дейдару не трогаем, а приходим к нему завтра. Парень немного безумно улыбнулся. Живот подводило от голода, от него же иногда кружилась голова, но у него наконец-то появился план. План, как выжить. И нужно еще добыть еду, не убивая людей – Дейдаре не понравится это.

Итачи заявился в квартиру Ируки ближе к вечеру, весь уставший и голодный. Он зашел еще к Наруто, застав там только Гаару, появился в гостях Нейджи – и все в облике женщины. Почему в свое время он не выучил Хенге? Это ведь такая полезная штука…

Дома его дал неожиданный сюрприз – Ирука наглядно показывал Саске, как надо делать массаж. Сюрприз оказался очень вовремя и Итачи, сдернул младшенького с кровати, занял его место, лишь постанывая от невыносимо приятных прикосновений. 

Потом он рассказал, что совершил за день и Саске искренне одобрил его план. Потом братья, разохотившись, сделали массаж и Ируке, тихо попискивающему в их руках. 

Саске не мог понять своей реакции. Казалось бы, Ирука любовник Итачи, да они и не скрывали желания. Итачи несомненно любит Саске, но когда - нибудь младший вырастет и найдет себе другого. Или другую. Совершенно неожиданно после посещения борделя Саске понял, что не прочь и с женщиной побыть.

А Ирука был таким милым. Проведя с ним всего день, Саске уже начал подпадать под его стеснительное очарование. Как такой человек мог работать в таком месте? Саске попался в ту же ловушку, что и Итачи в свое время.

Вдоволь натискав Ируку, они пошли ужинать.

 

Гаара тем временем сидел по уши в бумагах.. Что-то в этом мальчишке. Сасори, не давало ему покоя. В их первую встречу, он показался Гааре не заслуживающим внимания, разве что смазливая мордашка была довольно интересной. Да и вел он себя… 

А сегодня Сасори вел себя уже иначе. Это был умненький мальчик, вполне достойный того, чтобы после Орочимару возглавить лабораторию. Да и его замашки доминанта… он казался подозрительным и Гаара ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
В конце – концов, мальчишка из его родного селения, так неужели Гаара не найдет о нем данных? За день из Сунагакуре ему доставили необходимую информацию. Несколько минут Гаара неверяще вчитывался в несколько листов бумаги, потом посмотрел на часы – и ужаснулся. Наруто уже давно должен был прийти, так где же он?

Крепко зажав в ладони досье на Сасори, он выскочил из дома и тут же ощутил незнакомый сладковатый запах. Уже теряя сознание, он успел активировать песок.

 

Саске проснулся ночью возле Ируки. Итачи не было. Старший брат сидел на кухне и меланхолично пил чай. 

\- О чем думаешь?

Итачи вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Я чувствую себя виноватым. Ты простишь меня за то, что взял домой другого?

Саске улыбнулся и налил и себе чаю.

\- Бака. У нас еще нет дома.

\- Я не о том, – Итачи чувствовал себя безумно виноватым. Он любил Саске и безусловно, хотел бы остаться рядом с ним навсегда, но и бросить Ируку он не мог. А несколько лет их постоянных встреч так просто не перечеркнешь. Ирука был таким … Мягким и добрым, доверчивым. Его хотелось оберегать и защищать. Итачи боялся, что Саске отдалится от него, будет ревновать. В конце – концов, он сам обещал брату любовь и заботу и что же выходит?

\- Я не против. Итачи, я люблю тебя, но ведь вечно это продолжаться не сможет. Когда-нибудь у нас будут семьи.

Саске чувствовал себя намного старше, чем являлся на самом деле, когда Итачи молча обнял его, благодаря таким способом. 

\- А ты не будешь особенно придирчив к тому, кого я приведу в дом? – Саске насмешливо прищурился.

\- Разве только немножко. Пойдем спать? – медленный, неторопливый поцелуй. Саске поерзал на коленях Итачи и запустил руки под его футболку, слегка царапая обнаженное тело, привлекая ближе к себе. Итачи с тихим стоном подхватил его на руки и понес на кровать. 

Опустив брата рядом со спящим Ирукой, он обнял обоих. На душе было удивительно тихо и спокойно. На кухне остывал забытый чай. 

 

Утром Хидан вновь предпринял попытку. Накануне еды стащить не получилось, и сегодня он был совсем слаб – если Дейдара вновь решит отпинать его, то Хидан даже отпор дать не сможет.

Дейдара был в своем кабинете и Хидан невольно вздохнул, подумав, как поменяла их жизнь. Раньше Дейдара был маленьким растрепышем в порванной одежонке. Первый же взрыв ослепил его левый глаз, но мальчика это не остановило. Сейчас перед Хиданом сидел привлекательный мужчина в светлом костюме, с волосами, завязанными в хвост. На краю стола лежали узкие очки – просто стекла, без оправы, и Хидан был уверен, что они жутко стильные. 

А сам он… В порванной одежде, грязный и голодный.. Они ничем не напоминали выходцев из одного мира, полного взрывов и крови.

\- Ты опять пришел? – Дейдара с неохотой отвлекся от работы.

Хидан стоял на пороге. Куда делась его вчерашняя напористость? Он не нужен в этом мире. Но желание жить было сильнее детской обиды.

\- - Я пришел просить помощи, красавчик. Ты отвергнешь меня?

\- И даже больше, – кивнул Дейдара. – Даже умирай ты под забором, я бы не подошел помочь тебе.

\- Ну я, собственно, могу, – Хидан криво улыбнулся и осел прямо на пол. Дейдара наблюдал за этим со скептической ухмылкой.

\- Ты думаешь, я поверю в твой спектакль? Хидан, ты серьезно? – парень усмехнулся и, покачав головой, вернулся к работе. Через несколько минут беспокойство достигло критической точки, он не выдержал и подошел к распростертому на ковре телу и пощупал пульс. Его не было.

\- Твоюжмать! – Дейдара дрожащими руками рванул на Хидане остатки одежды. Так и есть – рана. Старая, незажившая, много раз вскрывавшаяся заново – вот и остатки швов. Рана выглядела отвратительно – она еще и воспалилась.

Дейдара покачал головой, в немом восхищении разглядывая тело бывшего напарника, потом поволок его в спальню. 

Хидан очухается. Отсутствие пульса для него не показатель – главное, дать поесть и перевязать рану. Так что он таки - добился своего. 

Примерно через час пульс появился, затем Хидан очнулся и принялся поглощать еду в неимоверных количествах. Дейдара молча наблюдал за ним, испытывая … жалость? Он давно сбежал из этого мира, но никогда, наверное, не сможет забыть постоянный голод и страх. Наверное, чтобы заглушить голод и избавиться от страха, он и занялся взрывами. Стать сильнее – вот потребность сильнее голода и боли. Тогда все следовали этому.

Хидан сидел на его кровати, весь в перевязках и жадно ел. Когда в последний раз он был в безопасности? Худой, даже тощий, взъерошенный. Светлые волосы стрижены неровно и топорщатся на затылке. Они одногодки, но Хидан выглядит намного младше. Тсукури вздохнул.

\- Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.

Хидан поднял на него свои малиновые, невозможные глаза.

\- Можно? Ты разрешаешь? Не выгонишь меня?

Дейдара покачал головой и парень ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты совсем расслабился, красавчик.

\- Не наглей. Или я начну обдумывать оплату.

Хидан широко улыбнулся. 

\- А у меня ничего нет. Ты же не заберешь мое оружие? Или… - он медленно поднялся, двигаясь нарочито плавно, выгодно демонстрируя тело – исхудавшее, но все еще привлекательное. – Или тебя это интересует?

\- Тьфу на тебя! Хидан, невозможный ты ребенок! Не нужно мне твое тело! – Дейдара с трудом сдержал усмешку. Все-таки Хидан всегда был немного ненормальным – откровенный мазохизм, страсть к эксгибиционизму. Даже если Дейдаре чего-то хотелось, театральность Хидана сводила все желание на нет. 

 

Утро началось просто прекрасно. Итачи проснулся от того, что Саске, с шаловливой улыбкой, потирался возбужденным членом об его бедро. С другой стороны это делал Ирука. «Спелись, паршивцы!» - с восторгом понял Итачи, когда сразу две руки накрыли его пах. Неспешные утренние ласки прервали крики за окном.


	14. 14 глава

Как оказалось, пропал хокаге. Выйдя от Дейдары, он уже не вернулся домой. На работе тоже не появлялся. Казекаге тоже не появлялся. Несколько шиноби, доставлявших ему накануне посылку, были найдены мертвыми.

От таких новостей Итачи ощутил холодок по спине. Злодеи пришли в движение? Так быстро? Оставив Ируку дома, он вместе с Саске направился к дому Наруто, где их уже ждал Какаши и Нейджи, старательно не смотрящие в сторону друг друга. Заметив Итачи, Какаши взглядом указал на странную парочку, шныряющую возле дома хокаге – элегантно одетый блондин и диковатого вида парень со странным оружием в чехле. 

Блондина Итачи знал – кажется, это был психоаналитик Наруто, но второго видел впервые. На прямые вопросы Дейдара ответил, что он последний, кто видел Наруто вчера. Узумаки, выругав его всласть, направился домой, но туда вроде бы уже не дошел. Гаара пропал примерно тогда же. 

Саске чувствовал, как его потряхивает от возбуждения. Они совсем уже близко! Но их опередили, это досадно. Черт!

\- Предлагаю идти в лабораторию. 

Все посмотрели на младшего Учиху. Тот неспешно начал излагать свои выводы.

\- Времени у нас мало. Мы с Итачи, вроде бы мертвые, уже хорошо засветились, даже не подумав замаскироваться. Когда мы войдем туда среди бела дня, я не думаю, что на нас нападут. Скорее всего, постараются обезвредить или усыпить. 

\- Точно! – перебил его Итачи. – А как они Гаару заполучили? Ведь против техник его уровня практически нет бойцов!

\- Я думаю, это было все-таки нечто вроде усыпляющего газа или техники. Особых разрушений мы не видели, шума не было, поэтому я могу заключить, что газ действует практически мгновенно.

\- Ты остаешься тут. Идем мы с Какаши, – Хатаке согласно кивнул. Остальные возмутились – даже Дейдара с Хиданом, наскоро введенные в курс дела, но, не посвященные, впрочем, в подробности.

Итачи вздохнул. Как объяснить Саске, что он еще не готов идти в настоящий бой, тем более, против бойцов такого уровня? Нейджи женат и ему нужно подумать о семье. Дейдара не выглядел особо опасным, впрочем, как и Хидан. 

Саске слушал эти доводы молча. Потом подозрительно быстро с ними согласился. Какаши развернул небольшой арсенал и поделился с Итачи, пока младший Учиха быстро выкладывал им свои соображения.

\- Не верьте никому. Абсолютно. Старайтесь не делать резких вдохов, когда входите в новое помещение – там может быть газ. Подозрительные жидкости и порошки… Я надеюсь, у вас хватит противоядий.

\- Не хватит. Там постоянно синтезируют новые, – Какаши был уже готов. Он снял повязку с Шарингана, Итачи активировал свой. Они ушли. 

Саске оглядел оставшихся.

\- Ну а мы пойдем в обход, – пробормотал он. 

 

В лаборатории было тихо. Даже слишком. Ну, с учетом форсмажорных ситуаций, сотрудники могли уйти, но не все же! Тишина заставляла бежать мурашки по коже. Итачи быстро сверился с планом лабораторного комплекса, висящим на стене, как схема эвакуации. 

Сама лаборатория представляла собой ровный куб, разделяющийся на четыре части, каждая из которых была также разделена на девять комнат.

В центре куба было немаленькое пустое пространство, защищенное множеством техник – эдакий мини-полигон. Первый куб они прошли без особых проблем – везде было не души. 

При переходе во второй мужчины задержали дыхание, но газа не было. Были тела. Лежащие в такой позе, в какой их застиг сон. Вообще, каждая комната второго отсека напоминала сюжет Спящей Красавицы – вот только люди не просыпались. Итачи растерянно посмотрел на Какаши.

\- Это явно похоже на мою технику, но я не могу ее снять!

Какаши кивнул. Техники семьи Учиха позволяли многое вытворять с сознанием человека, но, к сожалению, они ему были недоступны. Они прошли в следующий блок и в одной из комнат увидели Наруто. Хокаге был страшно бледен и танцевал по одной из комнат, прижимая к себе странную куклу в человеческий рост. 

\- Наруто? – они шагнули туда, уже понимая, что это ловушка, когда Наруто в очередном витке безумного вальса повернулся к ним лицом и стали видны его плотно сшитые губы. Блондин замычал, в глазах его был ужас, когда он увидел Какаши и Итачи. А еще больше он страшился того, кто был за их спинами. Но обернуться они уже не успели. 

Когда Итачи пришел в себя, он почти проклял тот момент, когда они решили войти в комнату. Но и бросить Наруто было никак невозможно!

Он находился скорее всего на полигоне посреди четырех кубов. Руки связаны, ноги ему оставили свободными, но что толку, если после усыпляющего газа они были ватными? Рядом на песке лежал Какаши, еще не пришедший в себя.

А напротив… Напротив стояло трое. Насмешливо улыбался Орочимару. Стоящий возле него Кабуто поправлял свои огромные очки. Возле спокойного Сасори стояли Наруто и Гаара. Вот только похоже, что правящая верхушка Конохи и Суны не могла двигаться, полностью подчиняясь Акасуне.

\- Вы? – Итачи расхохотался. Он не мог поверить. Орочимару, Кабуто и Сасори? Судьба сошла с ума. Три кабинетных ученых практически полностью уничтожила два клана?

\- Неожиданно, а? – Орочимару улыбнулся. Заметив, что Какаши начал приходить в себя, он спросил у Сасори, - Тебе нужны они?

Мальчишка покачал головой в сомнении.

\- Нет, не думаю, что они пригодятся в моей коллекции. Разве только испытаю новых кукол, – Наруто и Гаара сделали шаг вперед. – У меня еще не было носителей Хвостатых.

\- Ты бы поостерегся с Песчаным. Лучше не выпускай его силу сейчас. 

Сасори уставился на Орочимару, одним лишь взглядом утверждая, что мужчина – идиот.

\- И без тебя знаю. Сначала я доделаю свои куколки, а уж потом поиграюсь. 

Итачи ощутил, как по спине прошел холод. Куклы? Лет пять назад было совершено жестокое нападение на соседнюю страну. Говорят, там был один человек, кукловод. Да нет, бред, Сасори слишком молод для этого.

\- А зачем ты зашил Наруто рот? – У Гаары были скреплены лишь пальцы, так чтобы парень не мог двигать ими отдельно, как заметил наследник.

\- Слишком много болтал. Ну и это первый этап перевоплощения в куклу.

Наруто в неверии смотрел на Сасори. Милый, немного застенчивый Сасори оказался таким чудовищем, что и верить не хотелось. Он обманул Наруто, завладев его доверием и телом.

Черт. Их слишком много, а Итачи и Какаши все еще не могут отойти от последствий усыпляющего газа. Сасори опасен – у него в марионетках Наруто и Гаара, но даже без их сил мальчишка опасен. Что припасено в рукаве Орочимару, Итачи не знал, да и Кабуто выглядел достаточно невинно, до сих пор не вступая в дискуссию.

\- Неплохой метод, – Какаши заставил себя рассмеяться. – Наруто иногда чересчур назойлив. – Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и наследник обнаружил, что может сделать то же самое. 

Возле их ног острием вниз воткнулись два скальпеля – прощальный подарок от Кабуто, простого лаборанта и, как оказалось, злого гения на досуге.

\- Заканчивай с ними побыстрее, Сасори. Я хочу до заката убраться отсюда подальше, – Кабуто развернулся и вместе с Орочимару проследовал за прочную перегородку.

Мальчишка довольно оскалился и отошел подальше. Какаши и Итачи спешно подхватили скальпели, разрезая веревки. Сасори кукловод, это уже ясно. Вырубить мальчишку – и дело с концом. Вот только подступы к его телу охраняют их друзья… 

Какаши, не колеблясь, стянул с лица повязку, обнажая Шаринган, и переглянулся с Итачи. Нужно добраться к Сасори, вырубив мальчишку, можно уже не беспокоиться о Наруто и Гааре. Кроме того, Акасуна явно не собирается выпускать силы Шукаку и Кьюби, это уже им на руку. 

 

========== Глава 15 ==========  
Какаши, не колеблясь, стянул с лица повязку, обнажая Шаринган, и переглянулся с Итачи. Нужно добраться к Сасори, вырубив мальчишку, можно уже не беспокоиться о Наруто и Гааре. Кроме того, Акасуна явно не собирается выпускать силы Шукаку и Кьюби, это уже им на руку. 

Мужчины двинулись одновременно, по широкой дуге каждый со своей стороны обходя Сасори и его опасных кукол. Мальчишка лишь чуть двинул пальцами – это еще Итачи смог заметить, благодаря Шарингану, а потом на него надвинулся Наруто. Он отчаянно вращал глазами, пытаясь сквозь сшитые губы что-то сообщить Итачи, но тот просто не понимал его сигналов – да и не так уж и просто было уловить их в процессе уклонения от ударов.

Сасори был чертовски талантлив – или чрезвычайно опытен, что, впрочем, вряд ли. Краем глаза Итачи видел, как Какаши сражается с Гаарой, стараясь подойти к Акасуне – но проклятый мальчишка не давал им ни на дюйм придвинуться к своему телу. Конечно, Итачи мог бы поднапрячься и перерезать горло Наруто, к примеру – но, во-первых, это был его друг, а во-вторых, кукла все равно не столь совершенна, как человек, действующий сам и поэтому вполне можно обойтись без столь радикальных мер. Ловкий маневр – и Итачи следует дальше, по окружности обходя Сасори и заходя ему за спину. Наруто следует за ним, как привязанный и, поймав момент, когда Акасуна отвлекся на Какаши с Гаарой, Итачи резко развернулся и полоснул скальпелем по уродливым швам на губах Наруто. Повезло – даже ничего не задел. Наруто сразу же начал вопить:

\- Итачи! Это не Сасори! Он изменил свое тело!

Мальчишка быстро развернулся, глаза его горели дикой ненавистью.

\- Додумался – таки? Ты умрешь!

Наруто, испуганными глазами наблюдающий за Сасори, двинулся вперед, самоубийственным движением пытаясь напороться на скальпель Итачи.

У Какаши дела шли не лучше. Он тоже додумался освободить руки Гаары от швов – но что толку, если он рассек кожу, не рассчитав силы, и теперь его по пятам преследовал песок. Гаара, похоже, был еще одурманен, потому что даже не делал попыток остановить свою защиту. Тогда Хатаке решился. Он резко двинулся вперед, огибая песок, который все же успел хлестнуть его своей плетью – и всадил скальпель в руку Гаары. Скальпель звонко хряснул и сломался, но брешь в песчаной броне на секунду все же появилась – и Какаши тут же всадил туда обломанное лезвие.

От страшного крика вздрогнули все. Сасори побледнел, стараясь контролировать Гаару – но это уже не получалось так просто. Разбуженный болью, на свободу появлялся Песчаный демон Шукаку. Тело Гаары изменялось, покрываясь толстым слоем песка, и Какаши еще успел подумать, что переборщил.

Итачи крепко держал трепыхающегося Наруто – но Сасори уже переключил весь свой контроль на хокаге, понимая, что Шукаку ему просто не удержать. Наруто дернулся в последний раз, пытаясь освободиться от власти кукловода, но Акасуна просто не дал ему шанса. Глаза Наруто разом помутнели и он пошел в атаку на Итачи. Какаши был теперь слишком занят тем, чтобы выжить после столкновения с Песчаным демоном.

Черт-черт-черт! Что значили слова Наруто? Итачи лихорадочно думал, пытаясь уклоняться от убийственных атак хокаге. Что он знает о лаборатории? Да практически ничего! 

Сасори изменил свое тело? Как? Зачем? И если Итачи правильно вспомнил слухи о кукловоде, то значит, если это был Акасуна, то он значительно старше, чем кажется!

А если он еще и участвовал в уничтожении его клана, то значит, ему должно быть вообще около сорока! Итачи вздрогнул при очередном взгляде на мальчишку. Какая же техника способна так противоестественно изменить тело? Но если она существует, почему Сасори не продал ее? Местные богачи, небось, отдали бы все свои сокровища, чтобы быть вечно молодыми!

Значит, в технике есть подвох! Итачи ощутил прилив сил. Но если подвохом является то, что помолодеть может лишь шиноби, то это никоим образом не играет ему на руку! 

Короткий, резко оборвавшийся крик – Какаши отброшен лапой Шукаку, который теперь недвусмысленно направляется в сторону Сасори. Итачи с сожалением взглянул на тело друга – но время действовать, пока мальчишка перенаправил Наруто в сторону Шукаку. Итачи двинулся к Сасори и тут же ощутил прохладные мурашки по спине – Наруто изменялся. Акасуна сорвал печать, удерживающую Кьюби, видно, сообразив, что так будет легче справиться с Однохвостым.

А Наруто, привыкший всю жизнь удерживать Девятихвостого, даже не сбросил власти Сасори над ним. Итачи был готов рвать на себе волосы, наблюдая за происходящим. Сейчас он был совершенно бессилен – против Кьюби он не боец, против Шукаку тем более. А лезть между ними, чтобы достать Акасуну, было сущим самоубийством.

Орочимару гадко хихикал за прозрачной перегородкой, наблюдая за боем. Сасори наверняка не думал, что все вот так обернется. Кабуто молча наблюдал, поправляя очки.

\- Интересно чакра у хокаге меняется, – тихо заметил он. – Надо бы попробовать воссоздать этот процесс.

\- Человек не выдержит. Ведь Наруто сейчас берет чакру у Девятихвостого.

\- Можно сделать одноразовый эффект, типа камикадзе. 

Орочимару пожал плечами, жадно наблюдая за Итачи. Прекрасен, просто прекрасен! Наследник Шарингана в своей стремительности напоминал змею, весь такой горячий и шальной. Мужчина аж губы покусал, стараясь остановить себя и не попросить Сасори не убивать Итачи. Было бы так здорово оставить его себе…  
Орочимару кивнул своим мыслям и вышел наружу. Кабуто лишь хмыкнул, наблюдая за ним. Привязанность Орочимару к смазливым мальчикам когда-нибудь погубит его.

Итачи аж вздрогнул, когда его со спину обхватили прохладные руки, а приторный голос промурлыкал в самое ухо:

\- Иииитааачиии. 

Наследника словно заморозило от страха и отвращения. Итак, на поле боя вышел Орочимару и он, как глупый мальчишка, попался ему в руки. Его убьют немедленно? 

Орочимару, казалось, не обирался делать ничего, что включало в себя смерть Итачи. Он лишь обнял наследника со спины и ритмично терся об него. Обернувшийся не вовремя Сасори едва сдержал дикий смех при виде невозмутимо-пофигистичной физиономии Итачи и блаженства на лице Орочимару. 

Это его и погубило – Какаши, появившись совершенно ниоткуда, вогнал скальпель мальчишке в горло. Сасори захрипел, хватаясь за скользкую от крови рукоять, в глазах его было неверие и обида. Акасуна упал на песок, быстро впитывающий его кровь, и затих. Тело его начало изменяться и уже через несколько секунд на песке лежало тело взрослого мужчины. Это был Сасори.

Орочимару вздохнул, крепче перехватив рванувшегося прочь Итачи.

\- Жаль. Он сам придумал эту технику еще много лет назад… Но мы никак не могли применить ее на других.

\- Почему?

\- Тело Сасори слишком пропитано ядом. Такая доза убивала человека, но без нее техника не действовала.

Какаши, шатаясь, двинулся к Итачи. За его спиной Кьюби и Шукаку стремительно уменьшались, превращаясь в Наруто и Гаару. Орочимару радостно хмыкнул и прижал лезвие куная к гору Итачи.

\- Одно движение и он труп. Лезвие покрыто ядом, изготовленным лично Сасори. Противоядие я не знаю, поэтому лучше не дергайтесь зря.


	15. 15

Все замерли, не зная, как реагировать. Орочимару, буквально секунду назад похожий на безобидного озабоченного психа, внезапно стал опасен.

Сверху послышался звон и посыпались осколки стекла. Орчимару вскинул руки, защищая свое божественное лицо, выпуская Итачи из своих смертоносных объятий, и в результате оказался банально скручен Дейдарой и Хиданом. Последнего, кстати, ученый еще успел ткнуть скальпелем и с изумлением смог наблюдать, как посиневшая ранка затянулась просто на глазах. Дейдара строго взглянул на напарника.

\- Послушай, то, что ты бессмертный засранец, вовсе не повод подставляться под нож.

\- Он тебя хотел пырнуть! – Хидан насупился, обнимая свое странное зачехленное оружие. Его слегка лихорадило – яд все же сказался, но не оказал своего смертельного воздействия.

Сверху легко спрыгнул Саске, почти бесшумно приземляясь на битое стекло. Итачи еще успел удивиться, как только получилось у братишки такое, когда показался последний участник происходящего. 

Кабуто посмотрел на надежно связанного Орочимару и покачал головой. Достал скальпель. 

\- Послушай, мы не желаем тебе зла. Тебе вовсе не обязательно драться с нами, – Дейдара покачал головой. Смешной лаборант выглядел даже жалко против них. Саске медленно покачал головой.

\- Кабуто, это ведь ты все придумал?

Все удивленно посмотрели на младшего Учиху, но тот выглядел вполне уверенно.

\- Послушай, это бред полнейший. Ясно же, что всем заправляли эти двое, – Какаши показал рукой на мертвого Сасори и обезвреженного Орочимару.

\- Я так не думаю, – Саске мягко скользнул вперед, напомнив своим движением пантеру. Гибкую и опасную. – Сними очки, Кабуто.

Тот медленно растянул губы в улыбке.

\- Как ты догадался? 

\- Я нашел старую фотографию. На ней тебе было не больше двадцати. Впрочем, как и сейчас. Но тогда ты еще не был знаком с Орочимару, не так ли?

Итачи переглянулся с Наруто. Тот нервно облизывал губы, ничего не понимая. Кабуто, видя недоумение на их лицах, рассмеялся и стащил очки, наслаждаясь выражением шока на лице присутствующих.

\- Как такое может быть?

Раньше его глаза были всегда скрыты огромными очками, и их никто не видел. Желающих познакомиться поближе лаборант отшивал. Поэтому никто не заметил этих глаз – правый - Шаринган. Левый – Бьякуган.

Саске ухмыльнулся.

\- Я понимаю соблазн подобных геномов, но можешь ли ты пользоваться ими одновременно?

Казалось, младшего Учиху ситуация лишь забавляла. 

\- Проверишь? – ухмыльнулся Кабуто и… его фигура смазалась, он словно пропал с места. Глухо охнул Дейдара, когда в бок ему воткнулся скальпель, и осел на месте, резко побелев. Какаши, и так потрепанный в догонялках с Шукаку, тоже пострадал. На носителей хвостатых Кабуто выпустил сонный газ. И все это – в мгновение ока.   
Итачи и Саске активировали Шаринган – так была хотя бы какая-то возможность уследить за движениями лаборанта. Хидан быстро расчехлил свое оружие, оказавшееся страшной трехлезвийной косой. Дейдара бросил на него умоляющий взгляд.

\- Сделай это. Сейчас, – прошептали пересохшие губы. Хидан коротко кивнул и замахнулся косой, метя в незащищенный раненый бок друга. Наруто, теряя сознание, успел горестно застонать.

Кабуто остановился, с интересом наблюдая за остальными. Симпатичный мужчина в светлом костюме, которого он ранил, поднялся с земли. Кровь из его раны больше не текла – это удивляло и настораживало. Психоаналитик на миг откинул светлую челку с глаз, и стало видно странное приспособление – словно необычный окуляр на левом глазу. Парень странно радостно ухмылялся.

\- Хидан, начали!

Саске отступил в сторону, освобождая пространство для битвы, и подошел к Итачи.

\- Нужно забрать отсюда Наруто и Гаару.

Когда совсем рядом громыхнул взрыв, заставив их пригнуться от взрывной волны, старший Учиха согласно кивнул, заворожено наблюдая за Дейдарой и Хиданом. Скромный психоаналитик, казалось, сошел с ума. Он радостно устраивал новые взрывы и был счастлив, когда Кабуто прилагал значительные усилия, чтобы увернуться от бомб.

Хидан не отставал от него, размахивая своей косой и совершенно не опасаясь Дейдары, но пока ранить лаборанта им не удалось.

Итачи подхватил Наруто и выволок его на улицу, где уже начинали собираться зеваки, привлеченные шумом взрывов. Отдав бесчувственного хокаге ближайшему медику, он спешно вернулся обратно и вовремя – Хидан лежал в странном круге, его тело почернело, словно от яда, в грудь была воткнута его же коса. Рядом на окровавленном песке извивался Кабуто, зажимая ладонями точно такую же рану в груди, как у Хидана. Итачи замер, не зная, что предпринять.

\- Это его техника. Он не может умереть, но, стоит ему заполучить хоть каплю крови врага, любая рана, нанесенная Хидану, отображается на теле того, чью кровь вкусил мой друг, – Дейдара подошел неслышно. Он был весьма потрепан, но страшно счастлив. – Ты можешь спросить его сейчас о чем угодно, Хидан заставит его говорить.

\- Кабуто умрет? – Итачи не отрывал взгляд от корчащегося тела, возле которого сидел Саске и деловито что-то рассказывал злому гению.

\- Да. Это необходимое условие техники Хидана, – Дейдара сознательно соврал. Смерть не была необходима технике, она была необходима Хидану. Без проведения ритуала он мог потерять свое бессмертие.

\- Жаль. Мы многое могли бы узнать. 

Хидан с блаженным хрипом провернул косу в своем теле. Хрип Кабуто – предсмертный хрип, - вторил ему эхом. Итачи рванулся к врагу, но все уже было кончено. Тело Хидана возвращало свой естественный цвет, лаборант лежал на песке тихо, даже в своем посмертии не походя на злого человека, каким был при жизни. Глаза его начали возвращать свой естественный цвет – чужой геном покидал его тело, скинув оковы неизвестной техники. 

Итачи вздохнул, но при одном взгляде на сияющего братишку и сам просветлел лицом. Саске явно не упустил возможности выпытать все подробности этого странного дела. Так оно и было, но перед тем, как все узнать, следовало бы помочь друзьям – Наруто и Гаара без сознания и обессилены. Какаши тоже пострадал в последней схватке. Дейдара ранен, но его это, похоже, ничуть не волнует. Психоаналитик даже радостно улыбался, мечтательно вспоминая любимые взрывы. Да, глина, что ему принес Хидан, оказалась просто высшего класса! Да и людей в лабораториях забывать не следовало. 

Так и вышло, что вся компания вновь собралась лишь через неделю, когда были улажены все дела. Лаборатория была закрыта, и открывать ее вновь Наруто в ближайшее время пока не планировал – лишь предложил Саске, когда тот получит необходимое образование, заняться этим. Саске обещал подумать и Итачи с некоторым ужасом представил его в белом халате и очках. Очки наследникам Шарингана были не нужны совершенно, но для образа смотрелись неплохо.   
Допрос Орочимару многое прояснил, но все детали дела все равно знал только Саске. Поэтому сейчас, в лучших традициях классического детектива, все присутствующие сидели в гостиной дома Узумаки и внимательно слушали юного Учиху.

\- Как я и думал, все началось совершенно неожиданно. Кабуто, тогда еще совсем молодой медик, примерно двадцать лет назад изобрел уникальную технику. Как и при каких обстоятельствах – история умалчивает, но повторить он ее не смог, – Саске неспешно сделал несколько глотков чая, рассматривая несколько листов со своими записями, лежавшими перед ним на низеньком столике. – Потом его деревня была разрушена. Разрушена Конохой, если уточнить – персонально нашим кланом, Итачи, ведь в те дни велась война со Звуком. Он выжил благодаря той технике. Она, насколько я разобрался в его записях, - на стол легла стопка листов, списанных мелким убористым почерком, - продлевала его жизнь, замедляя старение. Возможно, он был некоторым образом бессмертен – думаю, если бы Хидан его не убил, Кабуто мог бы прожить еще несколько столетий.

Саске на секунду замер, наслаждаясь выражением ужаса на лице присутствующих – не отреагировал лишь Хидан, по понятным причинам, и продолжил.

\- Он хотел отомстить. Понятное желание в подобных обстоятельствах, но для начала ему нужно было собрать информацию. Он выискивал все возможное о клане Учиха, искал слабые места. Временем он был не ограничен, так что он нашел их. В клане Бьякуган, Нейджи, - Саске улыбнулся ему. Парень кивнул. Все это время он напряженно слушал младшего Учиху и старательно старался не смотреть на Какаши, буквально прожигавшего его взглядом.

\- Да, мой клан помог Кабуто. Мы ведь видим, как чакра…

\- … И поэтому, в результате длительных исследований, - Саске прервал Хьюгу, эгоистично спеша насладиться своим триумфом, - в процессе которых он встретился с Орочимару, он нашел способ уничтожить наш клан.

\- А Орочимару здесь при чем? – Наруто чай пить не спешил – все еще немного болели губы, но был весь – внимание. Как же, хокаге, и допустил такое в своих владениях!

\- А Орочимару хотел вечной молодости. Но, как я и говорил, Кабуто не в силах был воспроизвести свою технику. Он успешно морочил голову Орочимару, обещая взамен за помощь в уничтожении Конохи, вечную молодость. Они уничтожили клан Учиха. Хьюги молчали – ведь их влияние сильно возросло после этого, но, я думаю, что просто никто больше не знал об этом, кроме отца Нейджи. Правда, потом, когда пришел Сасори, Кабуто насторожился и раскрыл личность Акасуны. 

\- Это было не так уж и сложно сделать. – Гаара сидел мрачнее тучи, кляня себя за неосторожность. Что стоило ему ранее проверить личность мальчишки? Тот появился в его деревне, одна женщина признала его за внука, но на самом деле это был ее давно пропавший сын. Но и зачем ему было это раньше проверять?

\- Да, он неосторожно не уничтожил все документы, – Саске довольно ухмыльнулся, но Песчаный ехидно прервал его:

\- Да нет, просто у меня документы копируются не два раза, а три! У Казекаге всегда был еще личный архив, о котором практически никто не знает!

Саске немного сдулся и продолжил:

\- Сасори вообще всегда был немного странный. Мастер ядов, он смог напитать ими свое тело, превратив его в оружие, – Наруто резко побледнел, вспомнив, что они вытворяли с мальчишкой. Захоти он – и Наруто с Гаарой были бы уже мертвы.

\- У него тоже была особенная техника, благодаря которой его внешний вид вообще не менялся на протяжении почти тридцати лет. Но Сасори хотел власти. А Орочимару вообще чуть не сошел с ума, когда техника Кабуто не сработала на нем. Втроем они быстро разработали план, как добиться желаемого. Убрать свидетелей – клан Хьюга, одновременно сильно ослабив военную мощь Конохи – и все довольны. Деревня недолго выдержит, лишенная еще и носителей Бьякугана – вот и сбылось желание Кабуто. Сасори помогал Орочимару с его проблемой. Честно, я не вполне осознаю мотивов Акасуны в этом деле, но, по-моему, ему было интересно возиться с Кабуто и Орочимару. Кроме того, он желал заполучить в свою коллекцию сразу двух джуунчурики.

Результаты экспертизы показали, что Сасори почти удалось завершить химическую обработку тела Орочимару для того, чтобы техника сработала. Но он не закончил, поэтому не думаю, что Орочимару долго протянет без очередной дозы яда. Как то ни парадоксально звучит, но его тело привыкло к отраве и, если нам не удастся разобрать, что давал ему Сасори, то он умрет.

Все осмыслили полученную информацию. Дейдара поднялся с мягкого кресла.

\- Думаю, мне хватит. Наруто, разрешишь пообщаться с Орочимару? – психоаналитик мягко улыбнулся. – Мне для работы нужно, да и вообще интересно.

\- Только взрывчатку на входе сдашь. Всю взрывчатку, – уточнил Наруто. Ему было понятно желание Дейдары пообщаться с подобным психом, но сам он его не разделял. Хидан резво подскочил, когда Тсукури направился к выходу и побежал за ним, цепляясь за все выступы своим жутким балахоном, который упорно отказывался сменить на более подобающую одежду. 

\- А почему тогда меня и Нейджи оставили в живых? – уточнил Итачи. Хьюга согласно кивнул.

\- Я думаю, вас посчитали неопасными. Да и Кабуто, получив все, что хотел, уже не собирался ничего с вами делать. А может, решил оставить про запас, мало ли что – вдруг исследования сорвутся, или еще что.

Парни побледнели, представив, что с ними могли сделать безумные ученые и предпочли порадоваться судьбе, что все обошлось вполне благополучно.

Нейджи, извинившись, ушел. Какаши с мукой в глазах проводил его взглядом и сорвался следом. Наруто оглядел оставшихся Гаару, Итачи и Саске, и налил всем еще чаю. 

\- Что собираетесь делать теперь?

Наследники переглянулись.

\- Мы восстанавливаем поместье. Я займусь делами, а Саске хочет пойти учиться. – Итачи улыбнулся.

\- Да, ты же отдаешь мне лабораторию, – Саске пожал плечами. Наруто кивнул. 

\- А вы что будете делать? Над Орочимару будет суд? 

\- Не знаю, доживет ли. Наши медики сделают все возможное, да и работники лаборатории помогут, но не уверен в результате. Сасори все таки мастер ядов, как ни крути, он лучший в своем деле. – Наруто вздохнул. И как это он не сумел в свое время распознать мальчишку? Хотя, какого мальчишку? Сасори старше его самого.  
Неспешное обсуждение планов на будущее продолжилось, а тем временем…


	16. 16

Какаши едва догнал Нейджи, так быстро тот стремился уйти – словно знал, что мужчина бросится за ним.

\- Нейджи, подожди! – Хатаке схватил его за руку, вынуждая повернуться к себе. – Ты избегаешь меня? Почему? Ведь все же хорошо…

\- Для тебя, может, и хорошо, – Нейджи выглядел измученным. Постоянные заботы о судьбе практически вымершего клана измотали его. Какаши измотал его своими постоянными взглядами, присутствием, своим существованием, в конце-концов! Нейджи смотрел на свою молодую жену, а видел – как они с Какаши могли бы быть вместе. Эта мысль существенно отравляла ему жизнь.

Какаши озадаченно посмотрел на него. 

\- А что не так? Ты постоянно убегаешь, стоит мне показаться тебе на глаза!

Нейджи вздохнул и поднял, наконец, взгляд от земли.

\- Не приходи больше. Хватит.

Какаши отпустил его руку и замер, как громом пораженный. Ему только что отказали? Отказал Нейджи, с которым они неплохо проводили время, и, будь все неладно, но Какаши уже задумывался о совместном счастливом будущем?

Глаза мужчины потемнели. Хьюга ощутил резкий рывок и с испугом обнаружил, что прижат к стене дома. Вечер, народу на улицах уже почти нет. А Какаши, зажав его запястья одной рукой, жадно целует его шею, практически до синяков кусая тонкую кожу.

Проведя рукой по паху парня, Хатаке с мрачным удовлетворением отметил, что Нейджи по-прежнему нравится такое. Он поцеловал распростертое перед ним по стене тело, с силой проталкивая свое бедро между сжатых колен парня, заставляя его стонать, тереться о свою ногу, бессильно распластываясь по стене под уверенными хозяйскими ласками.

Хьюга слишком много воли себе взял. Какаши укусил его за плечо, ухмыльнулся, услышав сдавленный стон, и сжал возбужденный член Нейджи сквозь тонкую ткань брюк, ритмично потирая его и продолжая насиловать языком рот парня. Руки Какаши так и не отпускал, с силой сжимая тонкие запястья, да Нейджи и не сопротивлялся, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам.

Когда Нейджи кончил, Какаши с сожалением отстранился. Как ни хотелось ему сейчас получить это чудо, но это не входило в его планы. Он молча рассматривал тяжело дышащего парня, пытающего принять независимый вид и выровнять спину. Получалось у Нейджи плохо, колени еще подгибались после недавнего оргазма, но Какаши это и не было нужно. Нейджи. Такой трогательно покрасневший – еще бы, ведь их могли услышать. И еще, парню, скорее всего, ближайшую неделю лучше не раздеваться перед женой, если он не хочет, чтобы она увидела яркие засосы и укусы на шее и плечах.

\- Ну, бывай, – Хатаке заставил себя беззаботно помахать рукой в прощании, развернуться и уйти. Уйти, а не сжать Нейджи до хруста в костях и целовать и ласкать покорное тело. Если Хьюга не хочет, то он тем более не станет бегать за мальчишкой. Вот так. В свое время его искусно использовали, а теперь просто выбрасывают.

Какаши вздохнул, опять начиная злиться. Но теперь эту злость не было на ком сорвать.

Нейджи глубоко вдохнул, стараясь сдержать слезы. Ну вот почему всегда так? Только он более – менее привык к спокойной женатой жизни, как Какаши появился, словно чертик из коробки, и все испортил! Нейджи по стенке поднялся на ноги и медленно пошел домой, стараясь забыть то, что сейчас произошло. Но забыть не получалось, как он не старался. 

Сорванное дыхание Какаши, его обжигающие болью укусы и неожиданно нежные поцелуи. Нейджи глухо застонал, осознавая, что сам, своими руками прогнал любимого человека. Но вот только не в его правилах было обманывать. Он не мог врать жене, просто не мог заставить себя, глядя в ее ясные обожающие его глаза. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к ней, поэтому он не хотел обманывать ее и Какаши. Зачем обещать ему надежду на будущее, которого не будет?

 

Дейдара спешил домой. Широко шагая, он задумался об Орочимару. Ему было бы интересно пообщаться с этим искалеченным сознанием, понять, что двигало им – и, если у медиков все получится, то и помочь ему адаптироваться в обществе. Практически подойдя к дому, Тсукури вдруг осознал, что все это время за ним бежал Хидан, смешно запутываясь в своем балахоне длинными ногами и тихо матерясь.

\- Может, наконец, оденешься нормально? И выбрось уже свою косу, – Дейдара нахмурился, когда Хидан прижал к себе оружие и засопел, явно готовый отстаивать свой внешний вид до конца.

\- Она нужна мне! – парень прижал к себе зачехленную косу еще ближе и даже зрительно надулся от обиды. Дейдара вздохнул.

\- Ну ты же понимаешь, что у такого преуспевающего человека, как я, помощник должен иметь презентабельный вид?

\- Пре… Что? – На лице Хидана явственно читалась растерянность, потом он насупился. – Ленты надевать не стану.

Дейдара улыбнулся и покачал головой. Кажется, его напарник навсегда останется ребенком. Но, все же, его нужно привести в приличный вид, поэтому, только они вошли в дом, Тсукури тут же погнал Хидана мыться, намереваясь еще и стрижку ему сделать, а то его волосы уже начинали виться на концах.

Хидан ругался, но не спорил. Ему был непривычен мир, в котором жил Дейдара, но он надеялся привыкнуть, как, впрочем, и всегда. Но возможность хоть в мелочах насолить напарнику радовала его, потому Хидан, нимало не смущаясь, вылез из ванной и, капая на пол водой, в чем мать родила, отправился на кухню.

Дейдара уже успел переодеться в домашнюю одежду и приготовил ножницы – постричь напарника. При его звездном появлении Тсукури чуть ножницы не уронил. 

Несколько секунд – скользнуть взглядом вдоль гибкого идеального тела. Хидану было необходимо убивать – тогда его регенерация доходила до невиданных высот, практически становясь бессмертием. По крайней мере, Дейдара не знал, чем же можно угробить напарника. 

Ни шрамов, ни следов от старых ран. Светлая кожа чуть молочного оттенка, по которой стекают капельки воды, так маняще… Вода?

\- Ты мне паркет испортишь, придурок!

Хидан заохал, послушно заворачиваясь в большое полотенце. Ушибленный затылок немного ныл, но напарник явно увлекся им. Теперь нужно придумать, как еще можно его дразнить.

Дейдара раздраженно смотрел на светлую макушку, потом решительно щелкнул ножницами. Вот ведь поганец! А ведь он почти добился своего – если бы еще немного покрутился перед Дейдарой голышом, то он бы вряд ли устоял.

Психоаналитик вздохнул. У него слишком давно никого не было. Нужно найти себе кого-нибудь на ночь. На ночь? Тогда нужно будет сплавить Хидана подальше, чтобы не мешал. Черт. Хидан ведь, наверное, даже не осознает, насколько сильно он дразнит напарника. И не понимает, что могут быть и последствия.

Он коротко обстриг пепельные волосы. Хидан смешно жмурился и сдувал с носа обстриженные волоски. Как есть ребенок. Дейдара вздохнул и принес из комнаты костюм.

\- На вот, померяй.

Хидан недоверчиво уставился на тонкую ткань в узкую полоску. Деловой костюм. 

\- Это мне?

\- Ну да, – возле костюма легли еще темно-синие плавки и однотонный синий же галстук. Хидан скинул полотенце и начал надевать трусы. Дейдара возвел очи небу, чтобы не пялиться. Получалось плохо, но он старался.

Тсукури сам нацепил на манжеты запонки и завязал Хидану галстук – в немного свободной, даже разгильдяйской манере, но ему шло. И вообще, приведенный в порядок Хидан оказался очень даже ничего, Дейдара даже засмотрелся. Еще бы немного откормить, чтобы кости не торчали, и можно смело пускать на подиум.

Но это же Хидан. Поэтому, когда Дейдара отвернулся, он в секунду расстегнул рубашку, оставляя галстук болтаться по голому телу. Снять не успел, но очень постарался.

\- Ты что творишь? Ты должен выглядеть прилично! – шипел Дейдара, пытаясь отстоять костюм. Хидан почти рычал и с матом старался стащить ненавистные тряпки с себя.

\- Я не привык в таком ходить! Я себя странно чувствую!

\- Да ты только голый себя нормально чувствуешь, извращенец хренов! – сверкал Дейдара глазами.

\- Да я лучше голый ходить буду! В этих шмотках дышать нечем!

\- Нормальные люди телом не дышат! – встрепанный Дейдара отскочил от упрямого напарника. Рубашку они изорвали напрочь, галстук почти слетел, полуразвязанный. Руки парня сами потянулись с синему шелку и он почти с наслаждением затянул его до упора, глядя в удивленные малиновые глаза.  
Хидан даже и не думал сопротивляться. Он нервно облизал губы и кивнул. Внезапно ситуация перестала быть забавной, когда дружеская потасовка превратилась в нечто иное.

Дейдара сам занервничал. Продолжить? Хидан явно был не против. Но, даже зная, что его друг открытый мазохист, Тсукури никогда сам ничего такого не делал. Но ведь Хидан не умрет, так? И Дей медленно, почти нежно, потянул за шелковую полосу, скользящую так обманчиво мягко. 

Вспышка удовольствия у Хидана в глазах, сцепленные руки – чтобы не помешать, не вцепиться ими в галстук, ослабляя захват, приоткрытые губы, старающиеся схватить хоть немного воздуха – все это сводило с ума, высвобождая малую частичку безумия. Дейдара потянул сильнее и впился поцелуем в эти розовые, маняще открытые губы, не давая дышать, целуя грубо и сладко – так, как привык.

Опомнился он, когда Хидан, уже теряя сознание, начал оседать на пол.

Развязать затянутый узел не получилось и пришлось разрезать шелк. Хидан лежал на полу, лучисто улыбаясь по самые уши и был безмерно доволен. Вот только…

\- Вот поцелуй… - начал он, улыбаясь. Дейдара, тихо сгорающий от раскаяния, с надеждой уставился на напарника.

\- … Это было совсем круто! Я совсем дышать не мог! Сделаешь так еще? Вот только зачем язык в рот засовывать?

Тсукури показалось, что на него рухнула гора. Хидан улыбался и, казалось, совсем не осознавал, что только что тут произошло. Какой же он еще ребенок. Или… Внезапное подозрение заставило Дейдару озадаченно нахмуриться. Может ли быть, что Хидан – его ровесник, не имеет ни малейшего понятия о сексе? Да нет, бред полнейший. Хидан такой привлекательный и…. Взгляд на напарника, увлеченно пытающегося себя задушить, мигом убедил Дейдару.

Черт, странно-то как. Тсукури даже поежился. Хидан прекратил свое бесполезное занятие и с любопытством уставился на напарника.

\- Так ты сделаешь это еще раз? Мне понравилось, – он настойчиво потеребил друга за рукав. И Дейдара решился.

\- Сделаю, – черт, что ж так голос охрип? Словно он снова мальчишка и пытается затянуть к себе первую девчонку. Вот только Хидана не нужно затягивать – помани его хоть призраком боли и он сам прибежит. И сам ляжет, как надо и позволит себя связать. Вот как сейчас.

Дейдара отступил на шаг и полюбовался напарником. Тот даже и не дергался, позволив связать себе руки. Голый Хидан в его постели хочет, чтобы Дейдара его задушил. Можно даже сказать, что ждет и желает этого. Парень подавил нервный смешок. Привычное безумие потихоньку захватывало его, вот только сейчас ему не взрывов хотелось…

Хидан послушно приподнял голову, пока Дейдара любовно завязывал на нем галстук, тщательно расправляя смятую ткань. Напарник обещал немного такой желанной боли – и Хидан готов подождать и даже быть послушным. Это сладкое и такое новое ощущение затягивающегося шелка на шее, когда нечем дышать и темнеет в глазах, а потом легкие взрываются острой болью – он хотел вновь испытать его. Дейдара даже привязал его – но ведь он в прошлый раз не дергался! Ну, может, напарник подарит ему еще новые ощущения?

Тсукури сглотнул, обозревая разложенное перед ним и готовое к употреблению тело. Тело откровенно распяленное по кровати, явно не знало, как его собираются потреблять, потому даже не волновалось.

Нервы, нервы. Дейдара чувствовал, что ему сейчас самому не помешал бы психолог, слишком уж он нервничал. Но ведь Хидан сам нарывался, правильно? Но разве это не будет нечестным – вот так обмануть его? Дей представил, как пытается предварительно рассказать Хидану о том, что его ждет, и ему резко поплохело. Нет, не нужно. Хидан все познает на практике.


	17. 17

Он, наконец, сделает то, что так долго хотел. Дейдара наклонился и лизнул шею напарника, потом подул на влажное место. Кожа Хидана немедленно покрылась мурашками, а сам он с удивлением посмотрел на Дея. Тот, всегда такой собранный, сейчас, похоже, был во власти приступа. Прекрасно! Давненько его не взрывали! Хидан расслабился и приготовился получать свое.

Дейдара, удовлетворенный реакцией, тем временем разделся и заполз на кровать к напарнику. Укус там, засос здесь – он планомерно расцвечивал бледную кожу следами, которые быстро заживали, но Дейдара старался. Хидан тихо постанывал при особо чувствительных укусах, но пока не дергался. 

Провести пальцами по бокам, с силой царапая кожу короткими ногтями – Хидан тихо взвыл от наслаждения, но, когда мягкий язык принялся дразнить быстрыми движениями напрягшийся сосок, протестующе дернулся.

\- Ты что делаешь? 

Вопрос поставил Дейдару в тупик. Действительно, что он делает? Он внаглую совращает напарника, ни сном, ни духом не ведающем об этом! 

Депрессия. Тсукури сполз с кровати, развязывая Хидана и прогнал недоумевающего напарника прочь. Неужели он настолько неумел, что Хидану даже не понравилось? Может, все же стоило рассказать ему о технической стороне дела? Дейдара тяжело вздохнул. Можно попробовать, но кто поручится за результат?

Хидан тем временем бодренько ускакал на кухню, смутно сожалея, что Дейдара так ничего и не сделал.

Не все в жизни бывает так хорошо, как хотелось бы – каждый познает эту простую истину на практике, сам набивая себе шишки и синяки, наступая по многу раз на одни и те же грабли.

Наруто теперь остерегается Гаары и его выдумок – слишком уж его мучают воспоминания о Сасори. 

Гаара, не понимая причины отчужденности любимого, старается вернуть его расположение, но все тщетно – и Казекаге уже начинает поглядывать на других парней, не позволяя пока, впрочем, себе ничего лишнего. Но близок тот момент, когда Песчаный Демон вновь сорвется в свободное плавание.

Нейджи все-таки соврал жене, что уходит на миссию – и теперь отсиживается в небольшом домике у окраины Конохи, ожидая, пока синяки сойдут.

Какаши берет одну миссию за другой, стараясь работой отвлечься от мучающих его воспоминаний. Это ему пока не удается, но кто знает, что ожидает его, работающего такими темпами, в будущем? Возможно ли, что из одной миссии он попросту не вернется? 

Орочимару ожидает своей участи – и не подозревает, что боль, терзающая его тело, является предвестником совсем не мучительной гибели.

Итачи и Саске заново отстраивают особняк, радуясь, что дело закончено. Да вот только закончено ли?

Ведь где-то совсем близко затаился враг, и все они совершенно бессильны против его коварства.


End file.
